One Last Bid
by Raven.Mac
Summary: Approximately one year post Deep Dark. Vicki finds herself talked into a cruise. But of course it's not your ordinary escape from reality.
1. Chapter 1

One Last Bid.....

"Mom." Vicki Nelson tried unsuccessfully to interrupt her mother and fought the urge to fling her cell phone across the room.

"Listen to me, Victoria. This is a done deal. Tickets have been purchased and you have been booked on this cruise! It is only for a few days and the Captain is hosting several auctions for his favorite charity. The British Retinitis Pigmentosa Society."

"Why don't you just go, Mom?" Vicki asked surprised she actually managed to get a word in.

"Well because it seems the first and last cruise I went on, I couldn't leave my stateroom. Not even the strongest sea sickness pill could keep me from...."

"Okay, I get the picture. Can't you just get your money back or something? I could make a few calls for you." Vicki offered with hope she just found a way out of this.

"No. This is a non-refundable trip and I really want you to accept this gift and go. I have wanted to find a suitable RP charity to champion and donate to in honor of my very brave daughter. The captain has given his word all proceeds from the auctions will go directly to BRPS. If you will not do this for yourself, I'm asking you to do it for me."

Vicki groaned, bit her lower lip, shoved her glasses up her nose then poured herself a stiff drink. Leaning back in her chair she propped her feet on the desk. " Oh come on Mom, don't do this to me. Your sweet, but you should have adopted a dog or better yet spent that money on yourself. I'm fine."

She felt herself weakening, saying iNo/i to her mother was the one thing she always found hard to do. With a sigh she gave it one more shot.

"Mom, I have cases that need to be wrapped up. That can't happen while I sit on a ship and twiddle my damn thumbs! I'm sorry but I just don't have the time."

"Well, no is not an option this time, Victoria. I have not asked anything of you for a very long time. You never know, this one cruise might supply the much needed research money that could give you back your eye sight. If you don't show and participate in the one auction assigned to your ticket the charity looses those proceeds." Marjory huffed over the phone. "Besides you could use a break. I know something has been going on in your life lately that has you extremely irritable and dare I say depressed? Not that you would ever share such things with your iMother/i."

A long silent moment passed as Marjory silently hoped Vicki would open up, and Vicki hoped her mother would not press. Marjory then let out a sigh knowing her daughter would go on this cruise before she would ever share her anguish. While that saddened her, it also made it easier for her to push Vicki into this vacation, at least it would make her feel as if she helped her daughter in some way to get over, who ever had broken her heart.

"Are you listening Vicki?"

"Yes, Mom I'm listening. But you know this is such short notice." Vicki tamped down the tendrils of guilt she felt for not confiding in her mother. "I have a stack of bills unfortunately and they will not get paid if I miss a weeks worth of work. Plus there are invoices I need to prepare and get in the mail."

"I understand, Vicki. So I've arranged to have your assistant accompany you. Coreen can take the computer along with her and do some paper work while lounging on the deck. Besides I thought it best to have someone go with you. Don't roll your eyes at me young lady." Vicki's mother admonished her daughter with a knowing smile on her face.

Vicki blinked then frowned into the phone. "Damn Mom... you are making this impossible for me to get out of and you know how I hate to be pressured. I suppose you have already mentioned this to Coreen, haven't you. " Vicki snapped with irritability knowing her young Goth assistant would be more than enthusiastic and that her Mother just sealed the deal by bringing Coreen into it.

"Of course I've talked to Coreen. Sweet young girl, a little cooky though. Are you sure she is not on drugs? Anyway, she is worried about you and thinks this is a great idea. "

"Coreen needs to be on drugs. Tranquilizers preferably." Vicki muttered, recognizing her own defeat.

There was no way her mother was going to take iNo/i for an answer and frankly she just didn't have the energy or will to fight it as physically and mentally fatigued as she was. And had been this past year. Maybe a change of scenery would do her good, put her back on track. Besides, whatever Marjory was stubborn enough to want, she got. No different then her daughter, Vicki mused with a sudden frown. Except when it came to love and men. Vicki half listened while her mother rambled on about the details.

"Go. Try and have a good time. Who knows maybe -Mr. Right- will be on board too." Marjory didn't have to be in the room to know Vicki's hackles were on the rise. So she quickly added. "No pressure dear. Just promise me one thing."

"Whats that Mom?" Vicki asked as she chugged from the bottle before pouring herself another in the glass muttering, "Coreen is toast."

"Be nice. And try not to hit anyone." Marjory smiled into the phone before she hung up saying "I love you Vicki. Have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do."

*****

Vicki grimaced with the loud enthusiastic banging on her front door. Wondering where the hell her back bone went, and why did she agree to this? Coreen stood on the other side in a barely controlled state of excitement. "Vicki! Come on! We have to leave now before our ship sets sail!" The extra perky goth giggled and banged on the door again.

"Coreen. Bang on my door one more time and I'm NOT going." Vicki grumbled as she reached for the door knob.

This was insane. Damn it all. Agreeing to this cruise was like admitting she was ready to let go of the cold, empty loneliness that was her life, since Mike stopped coming around and Henry left.

Looking back now she could understand how they both felt cheated, pushed away and even pitted against each other. Simply because she was too insecure to believe in herself or to trust in their feelings for her. When they came to her that last time, each asking in their own way for her to love them, she put her walls up and then she let them down and let them go. Without making a choice or letting each of them know her true feelings. And damn if they didn't leave. She hadn't seen or talked to Mike since he said Astaroth was her problem before kissing her and saying i Good-bye/i.

Henry. She missed him with an ache that would not go away. Until the very last minute he tried to convince her to leave with him. For fuck's sake, the proud vampire had tears in his eyes. Eyes that were filled with pain then clouded over with steely blue acceptance when she said she couldn't leave. What he heard was good-bye because she chose to stay, for Mike. What he didn't get or give her a chance to explain was, iwhy/i. His final words – So be it – stunned her and as he turned away the words she wanted to say could not make it past the walls she had so effectively erected around her heart.

When he shut his bedroom doors she felt the painful finality of his good-bye. And as with Mike she did nothing to stop him. What she did do, was exactly what Mike accused her of, she wrapped the familiar veneer she always wore more firmly around her stubbornly refusing to be honest with herself and her feelings. She buried the painful reality that she helped to screw things up and swore to never let herself fall in love again.

"Snap out of it" Vicki muttered to herself as she opened the door to a very animated Coreen Fennel.

"Jesus, Coreen. Take a chill pill will ya?"

"Even your normal sour has an extra twist to it today, but that's alright. A little salty sea air will do your sunny disposition a world of good, Vicki."

"Har Har. A comedian and Gothic, who knew. Come on lets get this week over with." Vicki chuckled out loud causing Coreen to jump up and down, but before she could get Vicki in a bear hug the PI slipped out the door.

*****

"This is one of your best works, Mr. Fitzroy." Dean Alderman told the young man seated on the opposite side of his huge dark mahogany desk. "She is beautiful, this Warrior Princess. This one of a kind Fitzroy painting, as well as the signed first copy of your new graphic novel should bring in a sizable sum at auction. Its very generous of you and I'm sure the researchers involved in the Retinitus Pigmentosa study will be most grateful."

"Thank you, Dean. Please call me Henry. You have been my publicist for just over a year now, I think its time."

"Alright then Henry." Dean gave him a smile before leaning forward in his chair and folding his hands on top of the desk. "Now. Let me explain the details of your book signing tour."

Henry sighed not at all thrilled with the idea of traveling but his new publicist had promised it would be a short and sweet tour. Only evening signings and limited to six major cities and the one charity and art auction event. Henry only agreed to go along on the cruise to Alaska and bring that painting because it was to benefit RP research. He may never see Vicki again but she would ialways/i be his. Time would not erase her from lingering in his blood nor from his heart, where she would remain tattooed for eternity. His very nature would force him to move on and if lucky find love again but just as it is with Betty there will also be Vicki. Whether near or far, if she wanted it or not she was under his protection. To him this auction was a way to do something that may one day help her regain her sight without her knowing he had anything to do with it.

"Mr. Fitzroy?"

Henry's attention snapped back to Dean.

"Yes the paintings to be auctioned are ready for shipment. Have you made arrangements with the charity to be sure a spokesperson will be in attendance? " Henry inquired. He needed to be sure someone would be available during the daylight hours to keep an eye on his art work as well as assist him with the after auction party. He was willing to sign a few copies and greet a few guests but he wanted to be able to come and go as he pleased.

"Yes, you will meet up with Barbie Thompson. She has all the details and will be happy to take care of what ever you may need." Dean assured his client as he reached for his pen. "Let me jot down any extras you may require."

Henry sat back in his chair while his publicist finished up with the last minute details and went over his own. First thing he needed to do was get in touch with Augustus and make sure no other Vampire would be on the MS Volendam. And if any resided in the ports where the ship was scheduled to stop, he needed Augustus to reassure them he would cause no problems. He would not need to hunt as there would be plenty of willing women on board for him to feed from. At least he did not have to plan a flight since he lived fairly close to the waterfront of Vancouver. Henry put a quick stop to the thoughts of how much he missed Toronto. Everything about Toronto.

*****

Vicki was quickly developing a bad headache but did her best to feign an interest in Coreen's incessant babbling about all things to be found on the MS. Volendam, and as they boarded the ship she had to admit it was beautiful. Coreen had told her it had a garden theme, but she hadn't expected anything like this. "Wow. Would you look at the colors in that sculpture?" Vicki found herself saying as they entered the Atrium. Even with her hindered eye sight the colors in the Luciano Vistosi three story sculpture could not be missed.

Coreen grabbed her by the arm saying "Come on Vicki lets find our room! " Coreen hurled her past a Renaissance-era fountain that had to be imported from Italy as well as a gorgeous display of fresh cut chrysanthemums. Shrugging her arm free from Coreen's tight grasp Vicki stopped short. "Coreen."

"What? Come on, lets find our room. Then we can come back and look around." Coreen all but begged.

"Coreen. If you do not slow down I am taking us both off this damned ship and I'm not kidding." Vicki barked and was about to make good on her threat when a good looking young man walked towards her bearing a tray of glasses filled with champagne.

"Compliments of the Captain. Welcome aboard. I hope you have a wonderful time on the MS Volendam." With a nod of his blond head and a wink at Coreen he moved on. Vicki downed her glass in one gulp before saying, "Okay lets find the room."

"Look this way, please?" They both heard a voice say behind them. Turning to find a camera pointing in their direction. "Stand together. Thats it. Smile!" Vicki grumbled. Coreen chuckled. "This is going to be so much fun!"

"Oh yeah, just as peachy as getting a root canal.." Vicki spat as she looked around. "This way." she announced and stomped off down the corridor towards the elevators with Coreen grinning from ear to ear behind her.

*****

Henry lay dead to the world as all the other passengers boarded, located their rooms and settled themselves in for several days of fun, sightseeing and partying.

He managed to secure his inside stateroom the evening before with thanks to Augustus and Gervis his cabin boy. Gervis was what Augustus fondly called the ships most open minded employee and was someone he trusted. Although his old friend's word was usually good enough, Henry still kept his guard up. Once he had everything settled in the room Henry's restlessness returned and with a couple hours before dawn he went for a stroll around the ship.

After acquainting himself with the Ms Volendam and locating a few other safe haven's should he need them, he wandered down to the safe where his artwork was being stowed until the ship set sail and the auction's previewing started. Satisfied all was in order, Henry quietly moved around the ships hallways admiring the artwork that adorned the walls as well as the huge imported vases. Lingering beside one filled with chrysanthemums, he bent down bringing his nose closer to the fresh cut blooms and inhaled the delicate scent.

An image of Vicki holding a small pink flower flashed in his mind. She looked so beautiful that night. He could clearly remember the sleeveless green shirt and how it hugged her slightly sun kissed skin. His groin tightened instantly as his minds eye flickered over the pulse point in her long slender neck and over the soft curve of her breasts.

Henry licked his lips as he remembered the softness of her full lips on his when he impulsively kissed her the next night as she sat on that bed looking so delicious in a black bra and panties. Then cockily asking, "Open yet?" What the bloody hell was he thinking? Plucking one of the delicate flowers from the vase as he stood back up, Henry closed his fist around it with a growl. Crushing its petals before tossing it back into the bouquet he reminded himself that Vicki was not his future, but had become a part of his past.

The vampire blinked back the moisture glistening in his eyes and prayed for the strength he knew he needed to move on with his eternal life. Pausing at the door of the employee's lounge, Henry picked up the sound of a lone heart beat. By its rhythm he could tell the human was asleep. Slipping inside he silently moved over to the steward and tapped him on the shoulder. As the mans eyes opened the vampire slipped into his mind, fed then left the guy right where he found him, sleeping peacefully. It would soon be dawn and the rest of the passengers would begin boarding so he walked back to the room feeling as he had for the past year, restless and lonely. Back in his windowless stateroom, Henry took out his sketch book. Laying on the bed he opened it to his latest drawing and lovingly moved his pencil across the page. As dawn broke the Vampire took his last breath of the day with the sketch of Vicki held securely within his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(First evening at sea.)

"Look Lisa you iwill/i do as I ask. Do I need to remind you what is at stake here?" Todd whispered with disdain into the ear of curly dark haired woman seated beside him. The very attractive, very angry Italian toyed with the food on her plate with a fork she badly wanted to stick somewhere else.

"You will help me find this iartist/iand I will get the final piece I need to complete this..mission." Todd almost slipped and gave away what he was truly after. And that would have been a shame. He let his eyes slide over the feisty woman, his gaze stopping briefly to watch her ample breasts as they rose and fell with her deep angry breaths. A shame indeed, because then he'd have to kill her.

"Nice, Lisa. Maybe when this is over I'll show you just how appreciative I am."

"Fuck you, Todd." Lisa snapped as she stood up. Smoothing her hands over her dark blue strapless dress before she strode off. "I'll be damned if I let that bastard touch me." she growled under her breath. Fuming mad for getting mixed up in this mess Lisa wondered how in the hell she was gonna get out of it. She should have never told Todd about her past life as a con artist and pick pocket. Hell she wished she never laid eyes on his sorry ass. Fighting back a fresh wave of angry tears she blindly stomped into the nearest ladies room.

"Oh! Sorry..." Lisa exclaimed as she ran smack into the tall black haired woman who happened to be leaving.

"Hey, its alright. No harm done." The woman replied as she took in the tears and felt the woman trembling as she caught her by the arms. "Are you okay? Can I get you something?" Instinct warning her something was terribly amiss.

"No. Really, I'm fine. Just a stupid fight with my boyfriend." Lisa lied. Something about the intense look in the others womans dark eyes made her also blurt out. "Oh, Todd is just being an ass. I'll figure something out."

"Figure something out?" the other woman inquired raising a perfectly manicured eyebrow. Experience and woman's intuition instantly picking up on more than just a lovers spat. "This Todd, he isn't hurting you, is he?"

"I've got to get back. I'm fine really. Sorry to have damn near knocked you over!" Lisa gave a half hearted chuckle as she moved aside, giving the other woman room to pass.

"Listen, I know you have no reason to talk to me or trust me. But if you need an ear..or anything else call me okay?" After digging in her purse she handed the cute but troubled woman a business card.

Lisa thanked her and promised she would as the pretty Asian woman left. Holding the door slightly cracked she watched as a tall, handsome man greeted her with a kiss on her cheek before draping his arm across her shoulders and leading her down the hallway.

Once the couple had moved out of sight, Lisa glanced down at the card in her hand. "Kate Lam, Department of Investigations." Lisa's heart began to pound. Maybe, just maybe this card was her ticket to getting Todd out of her life and stop his plan, too. She left the ladies room with a small ray of hope and made her way back to where Todd looked to be chatting with some young Gothic chick, who was quickly whisked away by a slightly older woman with glasses before she reached him.

"Vicki! Why did you do that?" Coreen huffed as she followed Vicki out of the Ocean Bar. Stopping once they reached the atrium Vicki turned to Coreen with a look that reminded the Goth of Vicki's mother.

"Because Coreen, he looked like a sleaze ball to me. Something about that guy set my nerves on edge had me wanting to run a background check."

With her hands on her hips Coreen replied with a chuckle, "Why Vicki you sound like your mother and if I didn't know any better I'd swear you actually cared. How sweet!"

"Careful, chickie." Vicki warned, " cause if I didn't you would've found your chirpy little ass tossed overboard for that comment."

In spite of herself, Vicki realized she was actually enjoying the day. As long as she stayed focused on having a good time and didn't let her mind wander she was good. But as the day wore on Vicki found herself taking notice of the art adorning the walls and displayed throughout the public areas of the ship. It was an eclectic mix of everything from pre-Columbian fetishes and sculptures to Renaissance-era fountains imported from Italy. Surrounded by all this art, her thoughts kept drifting to the exact place she wanted to avoid.

Vicki found herself being drawn to the elegant sculpture by Luciano Vistosi. Moving over to the railing that encircled the three story work of art she gazed at its kaleidoscope of colors. Even though her peripheral vision was cloudy she could see and clearly feel the myriad of moods the wild array created. Her smile faded as she suddenly realized why this particular piece fascinated her so much, it reminded her of Henry. He was as multifaceted and unique as this sculpture, only he was real and alive. Well half of the time, she reminded herself. She missed him. Missed how she felt when she was with him. Not only working, but the quiet times and the conversations they shared. How he could somehow make her forget she was flawed and half blind. She missed seeing herself the way she knew, ihe saw her/i. And damn if that didn't piss her off. She had no business missing someone that wasn't hers. Or could ever be hers. Shoving herself away from the railing, Vicki spun to face Coreen. Then she did something she normally would never do, she made a split second decision.

"Come on."

"Where we going?" Coreen asked.

"To have a fucking good time. Thats where." Vicki stated, reminding herself that Henry would also be multifaceted in his choice of dining and would think nothing of taking the always willing happy meals to bed as well. "What the hell" she thought " A woman has needs, too." She didn't have to answer to anyone and it was high time she stopped secretly wishing for the impossible. Nobody knew her here and she would never see these faces again. Perfect, just the way she liked it. Well except for Coreen's. Stopping abruptly she turned to glare into the surprised girls wide blue eyes.

"What happens on this ship, stays on this ship. Or I'll fire you then feed you to the sharks. Got it?"

"Yes boss! And can I just say..." Coreen was grinning from ear to ear.

"No. Say nothing. Nada. Zip." Vicki raised her eyebrow way over the rim of her glasses. "Now lets get changed and do a little bar hopping on this over sized row boat."

"Ah, Vicki? You didn't bring anything to idress up/i in." Coreen reminded her as she tugged her towards the ships boutique.

"I think my jeans are just fine." Vicki grumbled as she looked down at her outfit.

"Hmm, I think some of the nightclubs have dress codes?" Coreen lied.

"Oh for fucks sake." Vicki griped as she let Coreen drag her and several dresses into the fitting room.

An hour later, They were back in their stateroom with Vicki having some serious second thoughts about bar hopping and having a good time but Coreen would hear none of it.

"You should just go, Coreen. I'll stay behind and work on some of those invoices."

Vicki said as she went to get the laptop, once again looking around the beautiful veranda stateroom. Although really not the flowery type, she had to admit the room was tastefully decorated in colorful floral patterns that gave it a cozy outdoorsy feel.

Before dressing, Vicki had stepped out onto the small veranda and quickly phoned her mother. She called to thank her but ended up chastising her for being so extravagant on her behalf. As much as she loved and appreciated what her Mom had given her, Vicki now felt obligated to have a good time and rebelled a bit against it. And as usual her Mother just replied with. "I love you Vicki, and just try and have a little bit of fun." Adding at the end. "For me?"

Coreen moved to stand in front of her boss, her friend and went to take the laptop from her. They ended up having a small tug of war. And much to Coreen's surprise Vicki relented and let go. "Oh the games we play." Vicki snorted. "Really not up for this. I'd rather sit here, with the mini bar and laptop. Much more my style."

"Oh come on, you look fantastic, Vicki! You have to at the very least come have one drink with me!" Coreen pouted.

Vicki forced herself to smile as she looked the Goth girl up and down. Coreen had dressed herself to the hilt. The black chiffon mini halter top was cinched at the waist with a wide black belt decorated with red glitter. The black skirt had two ruffled layers that would be totally see through if Coreen didn't have on black fishnet leggings. She wore high heeled black boots that laced up the back and came to a point above her knee caps.

"How does my hair look like this?" Coreen asked. "I think its kinda tame. Maybe I should tease it a bit higher?" Reaching to take the comb from her hand, Vicki shakes her head.

"Your hair looks a fine mess." Chuckling in spite of herself as she cocks her head and looks at the wild mane teased into what Coreen called a style. "Really it looks great on you." And she meant it. Only Coreen could look adorable dressed like that.

"Hold still." Coreen grabbed her eyeliner and came at Vicki. "Whoa. Nope don't do the cat eye thing."

With a laugh Coreen made two quick light swipes with the soft brown pencil outlining Vicki's blue-gray eyes. "There. Simple and elegant."

Vicki turned to look in the mirror. She had to admit she looked. Decent.

*****

Three martini's in and Vicki was beginning to loosen up a bit, maybe after one more she'd be drunk enough to accept one of the few offers she had received to dance. Sipping at the martini she watched as Coreen whirled and twirled on the dance floor, the girl was having a blast and she was happy for her. Coreen deserved this and so much more. Vicki took another long swallow as the image of Coreen laying on Henry's bed invaded her mind. Looking back there might have been, one maybe two things she would have done differently but choosing to save Coreen was not one of them. She just wished she could cross Astaroth off her -To do- list. Frowning, she glanced at the permanent reminders of his existence hidden beneath the wide silver bracelets she wore. She hadn't felt his presence since that day and yet that only made the waiting worse. She knew one day he would return and she could only hope she'd be able to see him coming.

"I hate to see a beautiful woman look so distraught. Dance with me? Maybe I can help chase those demons away." Vicki snapped her eyes to his as a startled chill ran down her spine. The words ibuzz off/i were on the tip of her tongue but instead she said "Sure. Why not?" Gulping the last of her martini she stomped onto the dance floor with the schlep following on her heels. Handing off the empty glass to the passing waiter she took a deep breath and turned to face her dance partner.

"My name is Robert. And you are very beautiful." He said as he slid one arm around her waist and the other took her hand in his. Vicki stiffened instantly " After that sorry excuse for come on line, I'm thinking this is definitely a bad idea." She went to move out of his grasp and while he let his arm drop from her waist he held tight to her hand.

"Ah look, I'm sorry. Its, well its been awhile since I've asked someone I don't know to dance." Robert gave her a sheepish smile and then let her hand go. Vicki knew she had to many martini's when she scooped up his hand and murmured "What the hell."

"Look this way!" Vicki and Robert both turned to the voice beside them. iClick/i. "Thank you! You can view this picture along with any others in the quest services room." With that the photographer moved to the next couple.

"Now that we have had our picture taken together, I don't suppose you'd care to tell me your name?" Robert asked as he pulled Vicki a bit closer to him.

Coreen smiled as she looked over the shoulder of her current dance partner to see Vicki actually on the dance floor.

*****

"Which of the ships lounges would you recommend this evening, Gervis?" Henry asked his cabin boy as he slipped his dark navy blue suit jacket on over his crisp white collared shirt. While adjusting the cuffs, he glanced over at the cabin boy who was just about to leave.

"The piano bar. I think you would enjoy the music tonight, Mr Fitzroy. Jazz with some contemporary songs mixed in." The young lad smiled then added "Its a favorite spot for singles I hear."

"You don't say?" Henry answered slightly amused.

"It is adjacent to the Casino and Ocean bar. Your art work should be up in the Gallery that is right there as well. Will you be going to the singles auction, Mr. Fitzroy?" Gervis inquired.

"Singles auction?" Henry asked his interest piqued.

"Yes. The captain will draw six numbers that have been placed into one of the renaissance urns next to the piano. Only the first three numbers on the room keys are used, and only those who are single can be part of this auction. All single passengers were notified at the time their tickets were purchased, so only those who signed up at that time are eligible.

At midnight the captain will pull six names. Then those people will be put up for auction. The highest bidder will win that person and escort them to the Captains Ball for a night of Dining and Dancing." The cabin boy reached into his pocket and handed Henry a card with the details of the auction. "And of course all the winnings will go to The British Retinitus Pigmentosa Society. The captain himself promises to match the highest bid."

"And this all takes place tomorrow evening." Henry acknowledged. "Thanks for the information."

"The Captains ball is the following evening. You are quite welcome, Sir." Gervis nodded as he left.

Pulling the stateroom door shut behind him, Henry was undecided on whether or not he wanted to bother with this singles auction. First things first, he told himself. Check on his art, find this Barbie person who was to help him and get a bite to eat.

*****

Henry found himself heading towards the outside deck. Having located Barbie and finalizing the details in regards to his art placement and the time of his book signing Henry went in search of a bite to eat. A quick turn around the deck and he found his next meal. The blond was cute and probably twenty something and after spending five minutes talking to her, Henry found her as boring as a box of rocks. With a quick kiss she was under his control and giving up her rich slightly intoxicated blood.

"You have had too much to drink, go back to your room and lay down. Sleep. When you awaken you will only remember having a wonderful dream." Henry's onyx eye's slipped back to blue as he whispered a thank you and watched her walk away.

Feeding had become a boring and routine necessity that left him feeling unsatisfied and very lonely at best. As the girl moved away he found himself pondering the Piano bar. Perhaps it might do him some good to mingle with happy humans for a while. Let their life forces surround him while listening to good music, perhaps even a turn or two on the dance floor with one or two of the single women Gervis assured him would be available. With a shrug of his shoulders, the prince decided it was high time he shook off this melancholy attitude. He just needed to jump back into the hustle and bustle of the night life. Get back into the groove as Augustus had suggested when last they talked. Yes, the vampire told himself. It was time.

As soon as he moved through the doors and into the Piano bar he felt a wave of recognition hit his senses with such force a shudder went through him. His eyes instantly slipped to black and he had to swallow the growl that rumbled through his chest. The energy was powerful, familiar and the Vampire's body responded with both desire and wary apprehension. With grace and speed he moved into the shadows along the wall. His keen senses trying to hone in on the source of this energy as his obsidian eyes scoured the room.

Slightly frustrated as the many heartbeats and scents all blended together made it impossible for him to decipher just one, the vampire pulled his human form back to the forefront. He knew without a doubt there was isomeone/i in this room that had every one of his nerves on edge. Friend or foe he couldn't be certain but suddenly Henry Fitzroy felt something he hadn't felt in over a year.

iAlive/i.

With a predators air he stealthily worked the room, eager to discover just who's presence had awakened and stirred his body and soul.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Piano Bar was dimly lit and Henry took advantage of it knowing he could move about silently and for the most part undetected. The devils own smile tugged at the corners of his sensuous mouth when Ken Navarro's jazzy song _Meet me at Midnight_ began filling the room with its sexy beat.

Henry felt hard pressed to keep his vampire nature under wraps as the charged atmosphere crackled, zapping him with its hauntingly familiar vibe. Blue eyes darkened as he took a deep inhaling sniff of the air, surveying the room as an animal would search out its prey. With a flutter his eyes shut briefly while deciphering the many human scents, filtering out everything but the familiar. The scent was alluring but elusive causing Henry to fear the person it belonged to was drifting further away. Inhaling deeply once more as he concentrated on the different beats of the many hearts in the room. Searching for the connection to the one heart he felt called to him. The one that belonged to him. The man would not let himself believe it was her, not until.. With a stillness only known to vampires he froze. There it was. Elusive, but he felt it, sensing her presence as it mingled with the others.

Henry's gaze swept the room through slitted eyes, excited yet slightly confused at his inability to separate the intermingled vibes as he moved closer to the bar at the back of the room. When the hair on his neck rose so did a growl from his chest causing the night walker to pause and take one final draw of air. His gut twisted with familiarity. Henry closed his eyes as desire flared within his body and pain struck his heart as he honed in ever closer to the one he sought. The one who awakened the part of him that lay dormant for the past year. His heart added a little extra beat at the thought of being.. so close. He licked his lips as the hunger rose, knowing this time when he opened his dark hunger filled eyes he'd find....

"Celluci?"

The vampire blinked in shocked disbelief. Absolutely _not_ his senses screamed in rebellion against what his vampire eyes could plainly see. Recovering from the initial shock he understood where the insidious vibe he sensed came from. The pain in his gut returned with a vengeance as realization dawned. The desire, the faint sound of her heartbeat and the hunger he also sensed was indeed from _his_ Vicki.

Jealousy, possessiveness and anger bubbled up from the pit of his stomach, its tentacles wove around his heart in a painful grip before choking him as it turned into a feral growl that threatened to burst past his clenched jaw. In this moment any tentative respect he had for the detective was gone. In this moment all the vampire felt was the pain of leaving Vicki behind because she had chose to stay with _him_.

He should go. Walk away. Vicki had made her choice. _She is mine_, the very possessive nature of the vampire reminded him. Within a blink of an eye, the vampire was standing directly behind his rival. Cold blackness filled his eyes and his fangs ached with a burning desire to drain every last ounce of blood from the larger mans veins.

Just as his clenched fists began to rise and Henry's voice slipped into its otherworldly tone the lights flashed and the music changed. The sudden loud upbeat sound of the O'Jays, rattled the vampire back to his senses. In less than an instant Henry regained control over the vampire impulse to take care of what it considered to be a threat. He almost laughed out loud thinking_ Love Train_ just may have saved Michael Celluci's life.

Turning to leave, as he should have done to begin with, Henry stopped dead in his tracks when he heard Mike tell the bartender,

"Looks like I'm about to make an honest woman out of her." The comment was followed by a short chuckle and, "That is if she says yes, of course."

The muscle twitched in his already clenched jaw and his eyes fluttered closed as a final wave of resignation washed over him. His vampire nature insisted, _Take back what is yours_ to which the man reminded himself, Vicki was never his, at least not in the way he wanted her to be. He'd been alive for too long and through too many relationships to know he couldn't accept anything less then her love, given freely and willingly. Something she apparently decided to give to Mike instead. Once again his royal blood called for him to be the gentleman and walk away. However the bad boy that also flowed through his veins won out and leaned in close to the detectives ear.

"Hello Constable."

The vampire kept the temptation to snarl to himself. Instead whispering in a tone sure to send chills along the other mans spine. Henry felt a twinge of satisfaction as the larger man froze. The drink he was holding paused mid air and the vampire noted the slight tremble of his hand. He heard the man's heart stop then skip into high gear and nearly laughed as he knew Celluci's eyes had to be bugging out of his head.

"Oh. Hell. NO! Henry heard him mutter as the glass in his hand hit the bar top with a bang. Watching in amusement as the flesh at the back of the detectives neck flushed red as his ire rose. "God help me, I know that voice, and it better be a whiskey induced hallucination! Because the _undead_ it belongs to better not be here on this ship!"

"Trust me its not the whiskey." Henry whispered again. This time in the Mike's other ear causing the larger man to whirl around in his seat. The pinched look on his face only serving to egg Henry on. "What? Not happy to see me detective?" Henry smirks, holding his arms wide as if to give Mike a hug.

"That's one way to put it. Here's another. I'll give you ten seconds to do your little vampire vanishing act before I get the stake I keep with your name on it!" Mike huffed as he eyed Henry, noting the look of despair in his blue eyes. A look Mike was sure the Vampire thought he had hidden.

"You might want to keep your voice down, Detective. Someone might think you mean to cause me harm." Henry brought his hands over his heart in a mock gesture of being wounded.

"Oh, Now that's a mild understatement!" Mike growled under his breath, his face flushing an angry red.

"Now, now.. You might want to take a breath Celluci before your head explodes, leaving me to explain it to your fiancee. That is if she agrees to such a comedic idea." Henry tried not to choke on the words as they left his mouth.

"It would be a really good idea for you to leave her out of this, fang boy. She will never be on your menu!" Mike nearly spat out the words, wondering just how much Fitzroy knew.

"Ouch. Really Mike. Its been a year, surely you've gotten over your jealousy of me by now." Henry said with a forced sly smile as he found himself sweeping the room for a glimpse of Vicki before coming back to see Mikes blue eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Ever the comedian, Fitzroy. No jealousy, just the usual overwhelming desire to nail your ass to the wall." Mike countered, hoping to get rid of the blood sucker before Kate came back.

"Predictable as always. I would have thought Vicki would find that incredibly boring after the first five minutes. I can't imagine what she sees in you." Henry carefully hid the pain in his voice and knew his little game of taunt and tease the detective was fast turning into torture and stake the vampire.

Mike almost broke out into a smile as he suddenly realized Henry thought, he was here with Vicki.

"Well then, jokes on you now isn't it?" Mike couldn't keep the tone of glee out of his voice but suddenly wished he did when he looked into the vampires eyes. Mike caught a glimpse of deep hurt just as black ice slid like a mask to cover it.

"As always, I wish I could say it was a pleasure." The vampire nodded slightly ending the conversation saying "Good bye, Detective."

"Henry. Wait." Mike said to nothing but thin air. "Ah, damn."

Shaking his head, Mike found himself almost feeling sorry for the blood sucker. Apparently he had no idea, he and Vicki had gone their separate ways. That he had found the love he needed and wanted in none other than Kate Lam. His thoughts were interrupted as Kate moved to his side and wrapped her arms around his neck.

****

She tried. Really tried to enjoy herself. Robert was a very nice, good looking guy who obviously thought the same about her and yet, she couldn't wait for the song to end. He was charming but not arrogant like someone else she knew and he was a good dancer. He made polite conversation and knew to quickly move on to a different subject when she grew silent. How boring, Vicki thought, letting out a sigh of relief as the song ended.

"One more?"

The tall sandy haired guy asked, holding tight as she pulled away. Glancing down to where his fingers had wrapped around her wrist and then back up to his brown eyes before saying,

"You might want to remove your hand before I snap it off at the wrist."

Regretting the familiar words as soon as they left her mouth, Vicki grimaced cursing herself. She couldn't shake the oppressive feeling that Henry was close and as Robert held tight to her arm she flashed back, using some of the first words she ever said to him on the poor guy.

Robert dropped her hand with an instant, "Sorry." Then stepping back with a confused look on his face.

Vicki sighed. "Thanks for the dances, but I'm done." Holding her hands palms out towards him as she stepped back and started to turn away.

"Vicki?" Roberts deep brown eyes swept over her face thinking she was a pretty thing but her eyes held a wary sadness that tugged at him. He wasn't at all surprised she kept walking away, choosing to ignore him. With the thought of nothing to lose, except perhaps a broken wrist, Robert bought a couple martini's and followed the intriguing woman as she left the bar.

Air. She needed a little air, Vicki thought as she maneuvered through the dancing couples. Getting more annoyed with herself by the minute, because no matter how hard she tried to ignore it she felt Henry's presence all around her. Sure she thought of him, a lot over the last year. To the point of picking up her cell with a need so strong to just hear his voice she dialed the number. Only to hang up, then get up and beat the crap out of her bag until her knuckles were raw. But what she was feeling now was almost suffocating in its intensity. Air. She moved faster seeing the door just ahead of her. She walked through the doors and looked towards the Atrium and the sculpture just as -Meet me at Midnight- ended. "I hate that song" She muttered.

****

"You need to give me more information than that, Todd." Lisa said waving her hand in front of his face snapping his attention away from staring at her cleavage. "You're such a pig."

Todd snarled as he lifted his hazel eyes to her snappy brown ones as he swatted at her free flying hand. "God, you are so Italian. Stop it with the hand gestures, already."

"Oh does this annoy you?" Lisa's hands moved as fast as the words that came out of her mouth."Well to bad. Now give me more details. I want to get this over with."

"See this painting? Find the artist. Steal his pocket watch. Bring it to me. Simple. So simple even a hot headed little guinea like you could do it." Turning back to look at her his face paled a bit at the look she was giving him. "Stop it. That evil eye shit don't work, but this does." Todd reminded her with a pat of his hand over the gun he had hidden in his dark brown suit jacket.

"What is so damned important about his pocket watch? And how can you be so sure he has it on him?" Lisa asked then added " If its so easy, why don't you do it?"

"Because I'll bet he lets you put your hands down his pants, before he'd let me." Todd gave her a dirty little smile adding, "Wanna practice?" He laughed thrusting his hips in her direction. "Just do as you are told, Lisa. That way no one... gets hurt." As he turned to walk away he caught Lisa's movement out of the corner of his eye.

Smiling devilishly Lisa cast her most powerful evil eye in his direction complete with a finger at each side of her head. With the horns pointing directly at Todd's back, Lisa focused an evil eye on the man. "Take that, jerk."

****

After Henry had left the piano bar he went to see Barbie with one thought. He needed to get off this ship.

"I'm sorry Mr. Fitzroy but you signed a contract, therefore you have no choice but to comply." Barbie informed the young man.

"I understand. However something of great urgency has come up and I need to break this contract. I'll gladly move my schedule around next week so we can reschedule."

Henry knew he could just move into her mind to change it but tried to avoid that sort of thing when it came to his business matters. Deeming it an unfair advantage and he liked the satisfaction of knowing everything he created business wise was legit. But at the moment he was sorely tempted.

"Henry. May I call you that?" She gave him a smile at his nod and continued. "There are a great many guests on board, who planned their whole vacation just to support this worthy cause. I'm certain you would hate to disappoint them and cause the BRPS to loose an exorbitant amount of money. Now unless this is a dire emergency, I'll hear no more of it."

Barbie leaned back in her chair looking at the handsome young man expectantly. Henry stood there silently for a moment and she smiled slightly, patiently waiting on his decision. It only took him a moment to realize he wasn't getting off the ship so with another moment or two of chatting, Henry bid Barbie a Good Evening and left. She had asked him to walk through the Gallery where his and the other artists work was being displayed to see if it met with his approval. If not she would see to the changes and have everything ready for the first signing at nine tomorrow evening.

As for the other matter, Henry hoped he'd be able to stay away from Vicki, now that he knew she was so close. He desperately needed a distraction. Rounding the corner of the Gallery, the vampire smiled.

Lisa stood in front of the two paintings on display by this,i Henry Fitzroy/i, thinking they were really quite good. Not that she was any kind of art connoisseur, quite the contrary as she didn't know a thing about it.

"But I do like this one, a lot." talking out loud to nobody but herself but she didn't really care. "These colors would match my room quite nicely."

Lisa propped one hand on her hip as she tapped her lips with the other. Cocking her head back and forth she started pointing and waggling her fingers at the painting next to it. "And you Warrior Princess, I wish I had your figure." Chuckling she adds. "but then I'd have to give up pasta. Fungoul is what I have to say about that!"

Lisa gave a surprised squeal, nearly jumping out of her skin as she felt a warm breath next to her ear that whispered,

"I agree, one must have pasta as part of a varied diet."

Henry had moved behind the very cute woman unnoticed and couldn't help but whisper in her ear. He had watched as she admired his art work, thinking she would be a welcomed distraction. His smile widened as she turned to face him. She was lovelier up close, with large sparkling brown eyes and dark hair that curled about her face. When her smile replaced the surprised look, he noted it was beautiful and framed by full lips and deep dimples. Very lovely indeed and he thought suddenly hungry. Tasty.

"Hello, I'm Henry Fitzroy."

He said softly, reaching to take her suddenly still hand in his. Raising it to his lips he watched with interest her initial shock, then surprise. But what really caught his attention was the sudden veil of indecision that washed over her features before she pulled her mask in place.

"Hi. I'm Lisa."

She gave him her best smile as her heart flip flopped and hit the floor before she had a chance to pull herself together. Thinking, just her luck. She couldn't keep her eyes from sweeping over his gorgeously built body with interest and when she actually met his eyes, she knew she was in trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hey Vicki!" Robert called once he spotted her and began walking in her direction, martini's in hand.

With a roll of her eyes at the sound of his voice, Vicki stopped at the railing in front of the colorful sculpture and turned around to see him walking towards her.

"What part of, I'm done, didn't you understand? You _really_ don't want to know what I do to stalker types, Robert." Vicki snapped.

"Fine. Sorry, again." Robert had stopped a few feet from her and with a shake of his head turned around to leave. After taking a few steps he stopped and turned in her direction once more.

"For the record, I am not a stalker. Just a man who for some unknown reason found you interesting."

Now that she was out of that bar Vicki found she could breath again, making it easier to deny what or rather who's presence she felt. It was just her imagination playing tricks on her inebriated mind. That all to real feeling of being pursued or watched by Henry was not only gone but ridiculous to begin with. And just to prove her point she decided to continue talking to Robert, at least long enough to drink the extra martini in his hand. The man was at least a distraction, a good looking way to kill some time while on board. When she left the ship she would leave him behind, too. Perfect. And hell he even looked her age. "No robbing the cradle issues with this guy." and with that thought came a quick stab of guilt. She almost felt as if she were betraying him. Vicki slammed that emotion to the back of her mind. "Oh hell no. This bitch belongs to no one. Especially you, Henry."

"What?" Robert asked his eyebrows knit together in confusion as he took a step in her direction.

"What?" Vicki asked, her eyes wide with the sudden realization she had said that out loud. "Crap."

"Who?" His brown eyes swept over her, a confident smile that bordered on sly tugged at the corners of his mouth. He was encouraged she was at least saying something. What he hadn't a clue. " Who is Henry?"

"Who?" Vicki replied thinking it was time to do what she did best, avoid anything she didn't want to deal with. "Nothing. Um, Is that drink for me?" She asked, relieved to see his smile widen as he held the drink towards her.

"Sure is, here ya go." Robert's eyes grew wide with a mix of surprise and shock as she downed the martini in one gulp. "As impressed as I am with your drinking capabilities are you sure that was such a great idea?"

"Listen up Robert. If you and I are gonna spend another damn second together, we need to get one thing straight."

Vicki pushed off the railing and stepped closer to him. Tapping her finger into his chest as her eyes traveled up the line of buttons on his light green dress shirt with a sudden urge to start unbuttoning them. Yep she thought, should not have gulped that last martini. Forcing her eyes past the patch of skin between his opened collar, she found his lips curled in a smile. Focus Nelson, she reminded herself feeling suddenly woozy. She felt his hands slide around her waist, steadying her as she swayed into him. Breaking her gaze from his mouth she moved to his eyes. Fully expecting to see brilliant blue she gasped audibly as the eyes looking into hers were not, Henry's.

****

"Its a pleasure to meet you, Lisa."

Henry murmured, taking her hand and bringing it to his lips. He flicked the tip of his tongue over the back of her hand, quickly tasting her skin as he pressed a warm lingering kiss there. She was already giving off a slight scent of desire, and his hunger rose as the sparkle in her brown eyes turned into flickering flames she tried desperately to hide. Releasing her hand, he watched as her gaze shifted from his eyes to his mouth. He rewarded her soft intake of breath with dazzling smile that ramped up her heart beat. She was a welcomed and much needed distraction.

With her hand pressed to those gorgeous lips, Lisa lost all thoughts of Todd and the mess she was in. The only thing her brain was registering was an overwhelming burst of desire for the total stranger kissing her hand. "Holy shit, I want to jump this guy. Like right, _now_! Unconsciously she swayed closer to him, the sexy aura that surrounded the man was too delicious to ignore. Lisa licked her lips and a slight sigh slipped past them as -_Mr. Sex on a stick_- lowered his hand and smiled at her as if he'd like to devour her. Lisa had to look away, suddenly a little weak in the knees but feeling a slight wave a disappointment as his gaze followed hers as she turned to look at his paintings.

Henry blocked the unwelcome surge of emotion that threatened to drown him in despair as he glanced at the Warrior Princess painting. With a quick squaring of his shoulders, Henry focused his attention on the hot little Italian woman next to him.

"Do you always talk out loud to paintings on the wall?" He asked with humor in his tone.

"Mouth, hands and brain all work simultaneously, I'm afraid." Lisa answered casting another quick glance in his direction.

"Sounds utterly charming and filled with promising possibilities." Henry chuckled as she drew in a quick breath and blushed prettily.

"Oh.. . " She stammered, tongue tied and starting to feel anxiety build as Todd's warning resurfaced in her mind. Lisa put on her best con face thinking she had better get this pocket watch and fast. Or find herself beyond captivated by this Henry Fitzroy and end up dead. He was cute but not _that_ cute. Fungoul! He was temptingly close! Taking a deep breath, Lisa replied with what she hoped sounded like a flirty come on.

"Oh, I agree. Lots of possibilities. How about we start with a drink?" Lisa then held her breath, and almost giggled as she felt his fingertips graze along the whole length of her spine before his palm lay flat at the small of her back.

"Shall we?" Henry asked as he gently propelled her towards the atrium. "Its such a beautiful night, how about we get that drink at the Lido bar? Do you swim? The pool is heated."

"Swim? Well yes.. I do." Lisa's mind was in a fast tail spin. If they went for a swim, they would have to change into bathing suits. That could present a possible way for her to see if he had a pocket watch. Not to mention giving her a mouth watering view of "Mr. Hunky in a suit. Half naked." Oh, crap! Glancing at him again with a prayer she did not just say that out loud. Lisa groaned when she saw his lips curled into that knowing kind of smile and wanted to disappear into thin air as he answered her with,

"I shall take that as a yes. Come we will make a quick stop at your stateroom for your suit."

****

Todd smiled as he watched Lisa walk towards the elevators with Henry Fitzroy. He would soon have the pocket watch. Pulling out his cell phone he dialed his employers number.

"Contact has been established." Todd told the voice on the other end.

"Good. How soon can I expect results? The deep masculine voice asked.

"Tomorrow. I'll call you as soon as I have it." Todd's curiosity got the better of him, so risks asking,

"Is there something more to this? I mean I know the watch is an antique and worth a considerable amount to collectors but you normally don't involve yourself with anything on this small a scale."

"You complete this job I'll reward you with what you have been waiting for. Lets just say this watch not only keeps time." The evil filled laugh on the other end of the phone sent a shiver down Todd's back.

"Fine, keep your secret. As long as I get my cut." Todd told Simon with a hidden threat of his own.

"Do you forget who and what I am, Todd?" The voice deepened "Get me Fitzroy's watch. Then make sure you kill him and this Lisa. Remember a vampire must be staked or beheaded. That choice is yours." Simon kept his growl in check.

He had spent the last two centuries looking for the mysterious time piece. His quest for more power grew to new heights when he learned of his Grandmothers hand written Grimoire. He had discovered the old book one evening when he had paid her a visit, seeking another of her evil spells. The old hag had forgotten and left it on the table when he arrived. When he had asked her about it, she made the mistake of telling him he was not ready to handle all the evil the book contained. So he simply helped Granny cross over and took it.

"No, I have not forgotten Simon. I am well aware you put the sin in sinister."

Todd had learned the hard way over the years when to back down to his boss. _Simon the sinister_ was a powerful rogue vampire who had on more than one occasion beat and almost sucked him dry for getting a little arrogant in his presence. If it were not for the promise to give him eternal life at the end of his ten year contract, Todd would have fled nine years ago. And would most likely be dead as well.

"Good boy. Get on with it, then." Simon disconnected and Todd stuffed his cell into his pocket. All he had to do now was wait for Lisa to return.

*****

Mike thanked the bartender as he picked up the two frosty glasses with a smile and walked back to the side of the pool where Kate was waiting.

"Here you go, babe." Mike handed her one of the drinks then sat in the lounge chair next to hers. It was a beautiful night. The sky was free of clouds and the stars were bright. Tomorrow they would be in Juneau, Alaska and he and Kate had the day all planned. Mike still hadn't made up his mind where he was going to propose, figuring he would know the right spot when they got to it.

"Mike, did I tell you about the girl I ran into?" Kate asked suddenly remembering the girl Lisa.

"No. What girl? Someone we know?" Mike asked. He was now thinking of the vampire and if he should mention to Kate that Henry was here and thought he was with Vicki. Not wanting to ruin a good evening Mike decided to wait and not bring up his ex.

****

Henry opened the door allowing Lisa to walk out onto the Lido deck in front of him. He was still smiling thinking how the bubbly woman grew quite quiet as she came out from her stateroom in a turquoise two piece bathing suit. The bottom was a flattering short skirt and the tank top had a very low neckline that treated him to an eyeful of her luscious breasts. She had a flimsy little cover up on over the suit and a towel draped over her arm. "You look good enough to eat." He told her half teasingly, then added "You are lovely Lisa. Ready?"

Once outside, Henry lead her to the furthest corner that offered the most privacy. Lisa didn't object thinking if the opportunity presented itself the dark corner will only be a benefit when she took that pocket watch.

"Would you like a drink?"

Henry asked as he quietly surveyed the immediate surroundings, noting they would not be interrupted should things lead to a little foreplay before he fed. For the first time in a very long time, the vampire was looking forward to seducing and playing with his food. In fact he thought about taking her back to his stateroom or hers for a more intimate encounter but he sensed an underlying hesitation in her that he couldn't put his finger on. He also chose not to think perhaps the hesitation was in him as well, and why.

"Maybe in a few minutes, Thanks."

Lisa turned to lean against the railing and looked out over the water. She couldn't see a thing out there, but the cool sea breeze hitting her overly heated skin felt good. Her stomach was in knots as she really liked Henry and if it were not for Todd's threats she would have hauled his hot self into her stateroom and he would be having a little Italian dish right now. At least in her mind they would be. With a sigh she turned around, intent on moving things along. She had to get the damned watch and be done with it. Maybe once she got Todd off her back, she would let that detective lady know that Todd had it. Once it was returned to Henry, she'd be able to live with herself. Leaning her back against the railing she raised her head just in time to see Henry's khaki trousers hit the ground.

Lisa swallowed a iWOW/i and slowly lifted her eyes to meet his, knowing full well he would see the lust she could not hide. She thought he was hot with clothes on, but in his low hung dark blue swim trunks and well built upper body, ibare upper body/i, he was perfection. His skin was pale as if kissed by the moon and not the by sun, and it suited him. He was very lean, could almost be called skinny if not for the solidness of the muscles that rippled across his abdomen and filled out his chest and broad shoulders. "My, but he is yummy", Lisa thought. She caught the smile that played on his lips and when her eyes met his, they held a twinkle that rivaled the stars in the dark Alaskan sky.

She shivered.

"Cold?" Henry's grin widened.

"Ah, No not really. Its a beautiful night, isn't it?" Lisa suddenly wished she was anywhere but here under the gaze of Henry Fitzroy.

"Is something wrong? Would you like leave or take a swim?" Henry asked softly as he moved to stand in front of her.

"No, nothings wrong. I was just wondering." Lisa hesitated as she glanced over his shoulder to where his pants lay neatly draped over the lounge chair. She never got to finish what she was going say because she suddenly found herself trapped between his arms as he grasped the railing on either side of her. With his face an inch from hers he murmured,

"I am also wondering." He brought his mouth closer to her slightly parted lips, "If you would allow me to kiss you."

She swore his eyes sparkled as she found herself unable to speak and only nod what she hoped was a no. As her head moved ever so slightly yes she heard his soft chuckle. Then much to her surprise, felt her knees buckle as the softest lips she ever felt slid over hers and took her breath away.

After his initial taste of her lush lips, Henry deepened his kiss and pressed his body against hers. He let a low growl rumble up from his chest as her mouth opened under the pressure of his lips and greeted his tongue with her own. And he refused to think of anything but the here and now. She piqued his interest, she was lovely and she tasted damn good. He could hardly wait to taste her blood and pleasure her at the same time.

Lisa felt his hands move from the railing to her waist, and a whimper or sigh she wasn't sure which, burst inside of her as he pulled her hips intimately against his own. His kiss was positively magical, and Lisa wanted more, suddenly wondering why her always moving Italian hands were frozen at her sides. "Because, you should stop this. You have a job to do. Did you forget your life was at stake?" Her mind screamed in warning. "Yes, I need to stop." Her frozen hands moved, skimming upwards from the sides of his waist to his shoulders, then coming around to place her palms flat against his chest and pushed him back with regret.

Henry let her break the kiss thinking she did need to breath and he needed to turn them so he could keep watch for passersby. Before she could say anything, Lisa felt him lift her slightly and turned so he was now leaning against the railing and she leaning on him. Actually he held the length of her body flush to his own, causing her to groan as he shifted slightly and pressed his very impressive, very hard length against her. "Sorry common sense.. I don't hear you..."

Then quick as a wink, before she could reason with herself, Lisa pulled Henry's mouth back to her own. This kiss was hard and demanding, causing her to shudder and moan in response to his passionate, talented mouth. Her hands moved into his hair tangling her fingers in the curls before slipping down to his shoulders. Lingering longer there, her fingertips explored, enjoying the feel of the hard muscle under his soft skin.

Henry brought his hand to her grasp her by the jaw, then nibbled and tongued her kiss swollen lips as he broke away to look into her desire glazed brown eyes.

"More?"

He grumbled huskily, his hunger peaking. Gently but decisively he rolled his hips into hers as his other hand moved to cup a hard tipped breast. Henry pressed his lips to her flushed cheek then whispered in her ear, "Say, yes."

"Yes." Lisa said on a sigh as Henry's hand traveled from her breast to the small of her back. Her hands clutched at his shoulders when his fingers slid under the waist band of her bathing suit to cup her backside as he nibbled on her earlobe.

"Uhmm, maybe we.. maybe we should.." Lisa lost all train of thought as his mouth moved along her jaw to her throat. His other hand slipped the strap of her tank top off her shoulder, pushing it down to expose a lush full breast. She hissed as he claimed her nipple with his hungry mouth and his hand moved between their bodies. When his fingers found and stroked open the flesh between her trembling legs, Lisa didn't need to look at the Alaskan sky to see stars. They were bursting and shooting across her closed eyelids as Henry stroked and sucked at her body.

Just when she didn't think she could take more he rolled his thumb over and over her most sensitive spot until she began moaning loudly and thrusting her wet heat harder against the hand and fingers buried between her legs. Lisa's head fell back as Henry released her nipple and tongued his way to her throat following the call of her pulse beating with wild abandon just under her soft flesh. Hunger flared deep within him as he settled his lips over the vein. His fangs elongated and after one last swipe of his tongue over the artery swollen with passion filled blood, Henry bit down. As her blood flowed into his mouth he pinched the swollen nub beneath his finger tips and gave his little Italian dinner a dessert she'd never forget.

"This just might be worth dying for" Lisa gasped as jolts of almost painful pleasure radiated from the very center of her body outward encompassing her in mind boggling ecstasy. Henry fed, enjoying the spicy flavor of the very Italian, very fiery Lisa as he brought her to a hard shattering climax. He enjoyed her so much he quickly brought on a second and then a third before he swiped his tongue over the marks and claimed her lips in one last passionate kiss.

Henry swooped Lisa up into his arms and sat with her in his lap on the lounge chair while she worked to catch her breath. He'd give her a minute. Then he intended to find out what she meant with the words "This might be worth dying for".


	5. Chapter 5

"Whoa!" Vicki snapped, her palms shooting up between them to shove Robert away while shaking her head several times in an attempt to clear her mind.

"What's wrong?" Robert asked, a slight sly smile curling the corners of his lips. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah. Just a little dizzy." Vicki murmured, pushing her glasses back up her nose then placing her hands across her stomach. "Wow, I actually feel like I might be sick."

"Come on, let me take you back to your stateroom." Robert suggested casually.

"You go on, I need to find Coreen and let her know." Vicki waved him away, suddenly feeling a prickle of suspicion. Shrugging off the hand he had on her arm she turned to walk back towards the piano bar where she left Coreen. "Seriously, its been fun, but this party is over."

"Hey, I'm not leaving you here alone. Besides I'd like to get to know you a little more intimately." Robert whispered as he attempted to pull a very woozy Vicki into his arms.

"Excuse me? Maybe I didn't make myself clear. Fuck off." Vicki whirled around and in the process twisted her ankle as the room and her mind spun until she could not see straight.

"That is not very nice, Vicki. I didn't put all my time into this so you can tell me to.. fuck off."

*****

Henry shifted, turning Lisa so he could see her face, which was relaxed and blissful. Fighting the temptation to use his otherworldly senses just yet, he asked "Lisa, I need an explanation of why you fear dying? Are you in some kind of life threatening trouble?"

"No. Whatever gave you that idea?" Lisa lied through her teeth, instinctively knowing that Henry knew it for the lie it was. But how could she tell him? She may be a thief but she sure as hell would not have any part in putting his life in danger.

Henry sighed, and in an instant later the vampire asked in his otherworldly voice, "Tell me what is wrong. Why do you fear for your life?"

"Todd promised to kill me if I fail." Lisa answered, unaware she was under his control. Henry listened to her heart race, a telling sign she was truly afraid. As his next question rose to his lips, he heard approaching foot steps and the damned familiar heart beat of Mike Celluci.

"Fitzroy." Mike gasped as he came closer and noticed that the woman seated in the vampires lap was clearly under his mind control.

"What the hell do you think your doing to that...that... woman? For Gods sakes, take it to your private dining room!"

"Forget" Henry whispered and as soon as her eye's cleared he shifted out from under her and stood to face Mike. "Lisa, please excuse me for a moment, I'll get you a drink and return momentarily."

Henry brushed past the detective and moved out of Lisa's range of hearing before spinning back around to face Mike who had followed right behind him.

"Do not approach me in such a manner again, Detective. Next time it will be hazardous to your health." Henry eyes flashed from blue to black in anger.

"Back off fang boy. This whole vampire threat, is a little old." Mike shot back, his chest puffed in defiance and a show of courage.

"Do you need a reminder of exactly why you should fear me?" Henry growled low and menacingly, his fang tips shifting into view as his hand shot up to grasp Mike by the neck. In one swift movement Henry had him in a tight hold and with a flick of his wrist he bared the other mans neck. Mikes hands shot up between them in an attempt to shove Henry away but was met with a solid chest that could have been a cement wall. With his lips next to Mikes thumping artery the vampire growled, "Do I make myself clear?"

"Mike! What the hell?" Kate yelled as she came running in their direction. With a snarl, Henry's glare returned to his calmer blue, as his hand slipped from Mike's throat to the collar of his Hawaiian style shirt. With a motion of fixing it Henry then smoothed his hands over Mikes shoulders giving him a little bit of a warning shove before dropping his hands to his sides. Both men stood toe to toe, neither willing to back down.

Lisa, kept one eye on the two men as she slipped her hand into Henry's trouser pockets and fished for the watch praying it wouldn't be there. Closing her trembling hand around its cold metallic case she whispered, "Sorry Henry." and quickly left. Very thankful the woman who she recognized as the detective, had caused a further distraction that allowed her to slip away unnoticed.

Henry had his back to Lisa but could hear her heart beating wildly. At her whispered "Sorry" he cast a quick glance over his shoulder just as she slipped through the doors that lead into the ship. He turned his full attention back to Mike and Kate, he would track Lisa later. But for now he was shocked and intrigued to find Kate Lam with Mike, and not Vicki.

"Why detective I believe you have managed to surprise me. Didn't take you for the threesome type."

"What? Damn it Fitzroy!" Mike then snapped his mouth shut as Kate reached their side.

"There you are Mike. Everything okay here? Henry, right?" Kate asks suspicion in her tone as she looks Henry over then Mike. Her dark eyes didn't miss the fact that Henry had Mike by the neck and that this Henry sure had a different look about him when he did it.

"Yes, Henry...Fitzroy." reaching to grasp Kate's hand, Henry brought her fingers to his lips, casting a raised eyebrow at Mike. "She is lovely, Mike. Kate would you be interested in a four..."

His comment was cut short as Mike grabbed him by the arm, "Excuse us, Honey. I need a word with Fitzroy."

Henry dropped Kate's hand with an audible reluctant sigh and sexy smile before rolling angry yet amused eyes in Mikes direction as he yanked his arm free from his grasp.

"Don't push me Celluci." Henry let the growl in his throat be heard. Mike spun around and gave Henry a drop dead glare of his own as soon as they were far enough that Kate could not hear them.

"Don't_ EVEN_ think about it, fang boy!!" Mike growled low. "Kate is not on your menu!"

"No? " Henry's gaze slipped back to blue as he folded his arms across his bare chest. "She would come to me willingly if I so chose it. And I guarantee she would enjoy it immensely." Henry reminded the irritated man before him.

"Oh? Really? Just like Vicki so willingly left with you?" Mike spat back, fully aware he was taunting the devil he knew but just didn't give a shit at the moment. "I really should have staked you back in Toronto, when I had the chance."

Henry snarled at Mike's words and rebelled against the truth that rang in them. He believed he could have forced the issue with Vicki but chose instead to let her come to him. In the end he let jealousy, hurt, anger and the fear that maybe he could not trust her come between them. Then he used her refusal and choice to stay for Mike as the excuse he needed to find the strength to leave.

But that was the past and now... now he knew she was here. Henry sniffed the air hoping to pick up on Vicki's scent but he already knew she was not close. He would have felt her, just as he did in that bar.

With his need to see Vicki, Henry chose to ignore Mikes last comment instead taking a different tactic. With his arms stretched wide at his sides, Henry gave the detective a devilish smile.

"So, tell me Mike, where is Vicki? I'm surprised she is open to sharing you with Kate. Do you take turns with each one? Or is the mighty righteous constable keeping delicious dirty secrets?"

"Son of a bitch!" Mike croaked, his face contorted in both rage and disbelief. "Listen up Fitzroy. You will stay clear of Kate. Got it?" Mike turned to leave adding, "Vicki doesn't want you, Fitzroy. Adjust to the idea. Do yourself a favor and move on."

"Is she on the ship with you or not?" Henry asked as Mike turned to walk away. "Answer me Celluci, or I will get in your head and take the answer myself."

Mike stopped. Without turning around he told Henry, "No. She is here with someone else." He kept moving until he reached Kate. He had no idea Vicki was even on the ship and damn if that didn't put another damper on things. As he smiled at Kate, Mike thought, "Why the hell do I keep finding myself caught up in this shit?" Not wanting to take a chance on running into anyone else tonight Mike took Kate by the hand, "Come on Honey, lets head for the stateroom, I'm beat."

*****

Henry watched as Mike escorted Kate back inside the ship before he went in search of Lisa. Wishing he could just forget about the cute little Italian for the remainder of the evening, but she had taken something of his and he wanted it back. With an explanation. Then he would decide whether or not to look for Vicki. Once back inside the ship Henry found himself taking the elevator to the Promenade Deck. Once there he found himself in the photo gallery.

Not wasting time he quickly took control of the clerk. "Bring me the photos' showing Vicki Nelson."

Within a minute or two, Henry held them in his hands. The muscle in his jaw twitched as he fought with himself. The very brief battle ended with him opening the folder. His thumb skimmed the outline of her face, "Vicki." He whispered. So she was here with Coreen, feeling surprised at the surge of relief he felt knowing she did not come on board with Mike or any other man. He smiled slightly at the glowing happy smile on the Goth's face in comparison to the frown on Vicki's. He had been surprised she took a cruise and judging by the look on her face he was pretty positive it was not her idea. "What are you doing here?" He asked the photo. His eyes caressed her features and drank in her beauty. His body once again responding as it did with no other. Sighing softly Henry knew without a doubt he would seek her out. He had to. Flipping to the next photo his vampire slipped letting out a possessive growl as this picture showed Vicki dancing with another man. "_You are mine, Victoria_."

Henry slammed the folder shut telling himself it was just a dance with a stranger, nothing to get worked up about. What right did he have anyway? Yet feelings of jealousy consumed him, as did anger and the possessive need to take what was his. Vicki was his. Turning to leave he reined in his emotions and reminded himself yet again, She_ WAS_, as in past tense, his. "We will have to see about that, now won't we." The vampire taunted himself.

Before he could approach Vicki, he needed to talk to Lisa. He had a feeling from the second he connected with her she was hiding something. It was careless of him to let his guard down, he should have just slipped into her mind, fed and moved on. Yet he didn't regret his time with her, she had distracted him with her entertaining cute ways. Not to mention she was lovely to look at and tasted even better. He also felt an underlying honestly there, telling him there was more to stealing his pocket watch than the need for a few thousand bucks.

Henry snapped to attention, and stilled._ Vicki_. He listened intently, picking up the sweet sound of her heartbeat. There was no mistaking it this time. He looked around. Where was she? Oblivious yet aware of other people milling around the area, he moved towards the thumping of her heart, letting it fill his senses with its sound. Vicki. Henry stopped at the railing surrounding the Atrium's sculpture and looked up. His nose crinkled in disgust as an aroused male's smell intermingled with Vicki's scent.

But something was wrong. Her heartbeat was becoming erratic and a faint scent of her fear filled him. His eyes turned obsidian with anger at the thought of someone daring to harm his Vicki. A quick glance around told him no one was watching. In the space of a second he was balanced on the railing and springing upwards to land silently on the next deck up.

In a whirl of motion, Henry was at the elevator where Vicki stood limply in the arms of another man. She looked drugged and about to pass out. As soon as the elevator doors opened the vampire had a surprised Robert by the throat, propelling him inside the empty space. Black, ice filled eyes dared the man to move or speak as the doors closed and the car descended. With his free hand, Henry pulled out his cell phone.

"Detective. Meet me, stateroom M1877." Henry growled then added, "Alone."

Vicki stirred at Roberts side. "I thought I told you to fuck off?" Vicki lifted her lead heavy arms and tried to shove away from him. He let her go and she fell backwards into the corner. Grabbing the railings on either side of her, Vicki kept herself from falling. "What was in that martini? I swear you will regret drugging me." Then Vicki started laughing. "Now it all makes sense."

Henry tightened his hold on Roberts neck fighting the urge to flick his wrist and break it. He need for answers kept him alive, but Vicki came first. He would leave the pig for the detective to handle and get what he needed from the man later. Henry had many issues with Mike but he had no doubt the detective would do the right thing. Just short of killing the worthless excuse of a human, that is. Henry shifted his gaze to Vicki. She clung to the railings but her eyes remained unfocused, she could not see him. Her head bobbed back and forth as she tried in vain to fight the drug and fight for herself.

"You bastard. You drugged me! That's why I kept feeling he was here. Why when I looked at you I saw his eyes, my Henry's beautiful blue eyes." Vicki's laugh turned into tears, "I knew it wasn't real. Henry left you know, moved away, moved on, left me like everyone else I dared to care for. Tragic isn't it? Vicki loses in love again. Well mister, the joke is on them, him.. whoever, because I don't need the hassle of love. Its a waste of time. I know that for a fact."

Henry ached to go to her, wrap her in his arms and prove she was wrong... he was wrong, they could have beaten the odds. He realized the stab in his gut by her hand was nothing to pain he felt right now. The pain of being wrong, of being without her, the pain of loving her and knowing he was too late to make it right. She may be spilling her heart right now, but as soon as the drug wore off her impenetrable walls would surround her again. Shutting him out completely.

Vicki slid to the floor and hugged her bent knees to her chest. "Brave, strong Vicki needs no one. Well deep down, don't you tell anyone this, is a coward, did you know that Robert?... but it felt so real, so real I thought I smelled him, but it was just my drugged mind playing tricks on me. Why? Why did you do this?"

Henry's heart dropped as he listened to Vicki's rambling and mumbling, but he didn't have time to think about it now. The elevator had come to a stop and the doors slowly slid open. Henry reached over and pushed the stop button and peered out into the hallway. His room was directly next to the lobby and he was actually thankful to see Mike standing in front of his door.

"Detective."

Mike turned to look in Henry's direction, "Well, Fitzroy what is it? Sorry but I'm not helping you dispose of any dead bodies you've happened to snack on!"

"This is no time for your comedic routine, Mike. Come over here." Henry snapped as he pulled Robert out of the elevator.

"Please tell me this is not a zombie or demon or even your cousin!" Mike gasped as he looked from the mans face to Henry's hand around his neck. "What the hell is going on here?" As Mike neared he glanced into the elevator and saw Vicki curled up in the corner. He snapped suspicious eyes back to the vampire.

"I found him, getting ready to take Vicki on a drug filled ride. I hope you have your cuffs on you." Henry's eyes slipped to onyx, then told Robert, "Put your hands behind your back."

Mike pulled the cuffs he had tucked in the back pocket of his jeans and snapped them on the guys wrists. "Go with the detective." Henry demanded then looked at Mike. "Take care of this bastard while I get Vicki back to her stateroom. She is unaware that I am here, I'd appreciate if you left it that way."

Mike nodded as he searched Robert for weapons. Reaching inside his jacket Mike pulled out a small bag of capsules. In the other pocket was a cell phone. Strapped to his shin was a small hand gun.

"Well, well. We have enough here for some serious jail time. And I am just the detective to put you there." As he lead the man back into the elevator, he turned to look at Henry who held a passed out Vicki in his arms. "I'll get him settled in confinement and talk to the captain, then I'll be in touch. Is she alright?" Mike nodded at Vicki, worry written all over his face.

"I'll see that she is, Mike. Thank you." Henry told him with a nod as Mike pushed the button. As the doors closed he heard Mike reciting, "You have the right to remain silent...."

Henry leaned down and softly placed a kiss on her lips, his eyes glistened as pain tore though him.

"You are many things, my Vicki. A coward is not one of them." Henry looked in her purse and pulled out her key. As he carried Vicki against his chest, he admitted the title of coward, belonged to the one who left her behind, the one who didn't stay and fight for who was simply the love of his life."

*****

"Do you have it?" Simon barked into his cell causing the man on the other end to flinch.

"Yes. I have the pocket watch. But we may have a problem." Todd reluctantly told his employer.

"That is?" The rogue vampire asked, thrumming his long slim fingers against the old Grimoire.

"The new guy, Robert. Well, he had the vampires woman... and now he is on his way to the ships jail."

"Kill him before he talks. Understood? Oh, by the way. You did dispose of the girl, as instructed right?"

"Yes." Todd kept his voice carefully even.

"Good boy. As a reward, you can now take over Roberts blotched up job." Simon flipped open the old book and ran one finger down the page until he found what he was looking for. "Get Victoria Nelson under wraps by the cruise end and kill the vampire. She is the last piece I need to complete my mission."

"What on earth kind of help can she give you?" Todd asked then once again held his breath. One day his nosy questions would be the death of him.

"Lets just say she has a _get out of hell free _card I need."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Todd let out the breath he was holding when he heard the disconnecting click of Simon's phone, "Phew, that was close." Feeling pretty cocky he pulled a fast one on none other than Simon the Sinister he tossed his cell phone onto the table with a chuckle. His smile turned into a leer as he turned around to look at a tied and bound Lisa laying on his bed. He licked his lips as he rolled his eyes down the length of her curvaceous body.

"Don't worry babe, I'll be giving you the reward I promised but it will have to wait a little while. Got a snitch I need to take care of first. Remember what did big daddy said happens to tattle tails?" Todd could see the fire in her dark brown eyes, and laughed.

"Ahh. Poor little guinea can't talk cause her hands are tied."

Moving to the side of the bed, he brought his hand over her chest. Lisa growled her anger as he dragged a finger tip along the edge of her low cut dress, stopping to dip it into her cleavage. Licking his lips again Todd leaned down to within an inch of her face.

"Can't wait to give you my big shlam-boney, baby. Would you like to cop a feel before I go?"

His hands went to the hem of her dress as he buried his face against the swell of her breasts. Lisa held her breath and froze, giving the son of a bitch no response. That is until he looked up at her face.

"Fucking son of a bitch!" Todd squealed as he jumped back from the intense look in her eyes. "I told you to stop that shit. Now I'll be forced to blind fold you when I get back." He shuddered under that drop dead look she shot at him, knowing full well she sent him another of her evil eye curses. As he turned away from her to leave, Todd tripped over his own feet and hit the floor with a thud. "Damn it, you will pay for that, Lisa!" With a growl he went to grab his cell off the desk only to wrap his knuckles on the edge of the table. "Ouch! Mother fucker! Oh its on bitch! You just wait until I get back. Me and my one eyed iguana will take great pleasure in showing what evil really is."

Lisa gave it all she had and then some. She had been taught the curse by her Grandmother and she called on the womans strength to help her now. She kept her eyes focused as she cast the curse on Todd until he left, slamming the stateroom door behind him. Lisa smiled behind the gag in her mouth as she heard Todd fall again in the hallway. "That is just the beginning of your bad luck, asshole." she thought.

Todd couldn't get away from the room fast enough. He took off for the security area anxious to off the man quickly so he could get back and fuck the hot little Italian, before he had to finish up his business with her too. Preferably before he spoke to his boss again.

With Todd gone Lisa looked around room contemplating her options. Rolling to the edge of the bed, she squirmed until her legs were over the side and she could sit up. Todd had her hands bound behind her back and a gag in her mouth. He also had her ankles tied together, but he sorely underestimated the tenacity and ingenuity of a pissed off Italian woman. Lisa worked her way over to the nightstand. Using her nose to knock the receiver off the hook, she then pushed the three digit number to call for room service. Sure enough within ten minutes there was a soft knock on the door. When no one answered, the cabin steward let herself in.

Five minutes later Lisa had the hard working woman convinced she and her boyfriend were merely playing a game. And thanks to her help she just won their bet. Lisa explained that her boyfriend would now have to take her to Henry Fitzroy's book signing. A few minutes later Lola left with Lisa following a short time later.

****

With Vicki cradled within his arms, Henry opened the stateroom and walked in. Glancing around, he knew instantly which bed was hers by the jeans and t-shirt thrown across it. Instead of laying her down, he sat and drew her body even closer to his own. He sat silently, content for the moment to just let her scent surround him as the sound of her heart beat thrummed in his ears and against his chest.

He shifted her slightly so that her head rested in the crook of his arm and he could gaze at her face. "So beautiful." he whispered as he swept a fingertip across her cheek before twining a lock of her soft hair around it. He stilled as she moaned softly, her full pouty lips parted slightly as she murmured, "Don't go." For a second he actually thought she was awakening and would know it was he who held her and that it was he, she was asking to stay. Leaning down Henry kissed her lips tenderly and wondered if she was dreaming of him. Did he cause her nightmares or did she really miss him and dreamed of them as lovers?

He thought of her words in the elevator and his gut twisted with guilt for having left her. For doing the very thing that she feared. Her stubborn refusal to allow anyone close enough to touch her heart was warranted, he now knew. A soft growl rumbled in his chest, one born of sorrow and a touch of anger. At himself and at her for not giving him something, anything that spoke of her true feelings.

Even though he had lived many lifetimes as a vampire, he was apparently just a man when it came to understanding women. The thought startled him. Over the years he never gave it much thought, as all he really needed to know was right there in their minds free for the taking. Not so with Vicki. With her, he found himself guessing and often his arrogant nature assumed he knew what she was thinking and feeling. Apparently he was wrong. If what she said in the elevator was the truth, she did care for him perhaps even loved him and thanks to his royal pride and blinding jealousy over Mike, he may have lost his chance to win her heart.

Vicki started to squirm in his lap, twisting till she had turned more on her side with her face turned towards his chest. Her arm came up and her hand landed with a thud against his neck as she snuggled closer, bringing her body more intimately against his. Henry's eyes fluttered closed as his groin flared to life. His arms instinctively pulled her closer as he lay his face against the top of her head. Henry swallowed the large lump that formed in his throat as he rose up, so he could lay his Vicki on the bed.

He removed her shoes and quickly pulled a blanket over her. She was restless but still out of it and Henry knew come morning she would not remember a thing that happened. Part of him was grateful for that, and yet selfishly he also wanted her to know he had found her and saw to her safety. He wanted her to know... he still loved her.

An angry growl rumbled within him at the thought of another man touching his Victoria. The growl grew deadly at the thought of it being done against her will and with intent to harm her or worse. _Robert would soon know his wrath._

Vicki moaned softly as she tossed and turned in a restless manner, causing Henry to put Robert on the back burner for the moment. The bastard could wait. Gently shifting Vicki to the middle of the bed, Henry then lay on his side next to her, propping himself up on one arm he pulled Vicki against his chest with the other.

"I'm sorry." He murmured as he bent to kiss her forehead allowing himself to inhale the scent of her skin. His lips trailed along her cheek to her full slightly parted lips as his fingers toyed with a strand of her honey gold hair. "I love you. I will always love you." He gently pressed his lips to hers. In that instant, Henry knew what he had to do. As soon as her heart rate settled into a normal deep sleep pattern, Henry rose from her bed with a vow. "Next time we share a bed love, I promise you I will never leave it or you again."

He would convince her of his love and help her realize no matter how hard she fights it her love for him will win out over her fear. This time no matter how hard she pushed him away, he would push back until she gave in. A sultry smile played on the lips of the vampire. This time the higher the walls she put up, the more tenacious and feral he would become. No more holding his passion in check for fear of scaring her off. She will have no doubt of the depth of his feelings.

He would of course have to catch her off guard from the start. Vicki was a formidable opponent and no doubt this would be a gamble. But Vicki Nelson... _was worth it_.

****

Mike sat across from Robert with his arms folded across his chest and waited for him to answer the question he had repeated for the third time. Robert returned the detectives glare with one of his own, before suddenly throwing his head back with a laugh. Then in a blink he snapped his eyes back to the one questioning him. "Hell is coming for you."

Mike hid the shiver that traveled down his spine and settled in the pit of his stomach. "Great. Let me guess he has red eyes that glow in the dark. Tell me does Hell have a last name?"

"You will know soon enough." Robert cast a small smile in his direction before leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes, dismissing the detective.

"What does Vicki have to do with this? Work with me here and I may be persuaded to get your sentence lowered." Mike asked as he moved to sit on the edge of the table, his arms crossed against his chest.

"You will have to ask _HIM_ when he comes. And he will come." Robert reopened his eyes to stare into the blue of the Detectives with such intensity, Mike blinked in response.

"You know, I hate these mind games." Mike stood up, then leaned on table bracing himself with his hands as he bent in close to the other man's face. "Maybe after a few hours in here you might be more willing to co-operate. I do suggest you come clean with me before the girly looking one who had you by the neck in the elevator comes back. I might be able to protect you from him then. If not and you don't tell him... well lets just say, he will _suck_ every last bit of information you have right out of you."

Mike left with the sound of Robert's laughter echoing in his ear.

****

Todd waited until the detective got into the elevator before he made his move. He had been very careful not to show his face on any of the security cameras.

Pulling a red devil's mask over his head, he then tightened the long trench coat around him and pushed through the door into the security office. The officer behind the desk jumped up from his chair and went for his gun. Todd laughed as he jumped over the desk and buried the knife he held in his hand into the mans chest. The man fell back into his chair with a gasp and Todd watched as blood poured from the wound soaking the uniform. With a tilt of his head, he reached out and swirled his fingertip in the blood then brought it to his lips.

"Too bad I don't have a taste for this yet, seems a shame to waste a perfectly good dinner."

Todd then circled the desk and fished out the keys in the mans pocket. "Thanks for being so helpful." He hissed, while tossing the dead man out of the chair to fall behind the desk out of sight.

"Oh.. Robert." Todd called out as he pushed the key into the lock. "I have a message for you from Simon."

*****

The elevator doors opened and Henry's senses were slammed with the scent of fresh blood and his vampire roared instantly to the forefront. He heard a slight gasp as a woman caught a brief glance of his blackened eyes and even darker aura. He blurred from the elevator and out of sight before she had a chance to even register what or who she had seen.

With a quick glance the vampire ascertained the hallways were empty and his exceptional hearing assured him there were no heart beats near by. Which also meant the blood belonged to a fresh kill. The strong tinny scent lead him to the closed door of the security office. Henry reached for his cell, once again calling Mike Celluci before he opened the door and went inside. Kneeling next to the officer Henry inspected the wound feeling a slight sense of relief it seemed to be done by an ordinary human. No supernatural force involved. He then went into the cell. The room was torn apart as the two men apparently struggled and fought. "Your death was too quick and too easy." Henry muttered as he knelt next to Roberts inert body. He had been stabbed several times dying when the knife pierced through his carotid artery, and the man bled out. Leaning down Henry sniffed at the blood spots that had splattered in the mans hair. "Seems you got a lick or two in on your attacker, didn't you?" Henry asked the corpse as he heard Mike out in the hallway about to come in.

"What the hell happened in here Henry!" Mike croaked from the doorway. Henry grimaced as he took another sniff of the blood. He then stuck his finger tip in a small spot and placed it on his tongue. His eyes fluttered shut as his lips closed around his finger.

"That is just wrong! For Christ's sakes!" Mike stood there momentarily stunned and feeling queasy. "This is not an all you can eat buffet!"

Coming to his feet, Henry moved to stand a mere inch from Mike, causing the larger man to take a step back in reaction.

"When I taste someone's blood Detective, I can imprint and commit its unique scent and flavor to memory. Even if I never see his face... _I will know him_." Henry's lips twisted in a slight sly smile as he tapped his temple with one long finger before adding, "Your blood..."

"My blood? Damn you.. leave my blood out of this Fitzroy!" Mike's face twisted in anger and a twinge of something else he'd rather not recall.

"Trust me, even at the point of starvation, the sour taste your blood left in my mouth is not something I care to remember either."

"Ya know, I should arrest you for tampering with a crime scene." Mike snapped.

"But you won't, will you? Not that you would ever admit it Detective, you need my.. _unique_ perspective on this case." Henry walked to the door before turning back once more. "For Vicki, I will help you. But know this, the freak who's veins hold this blood is _mine_."

"Yeah.. yeah...Hey, where are you going?" Mike called out as Henry left the room.

"To die Detective. Its almost dawn."

"To bad it's only for a few hours. Do me a favor, don't wake up." Mike said to thin air, as Henry was long gone.

****

Coreen turned to face her dance partner once they reached the stateroom with a huge bubbly but tired smile on her face. "Thank you, Tim. I had a really fun time!"

"I did too, maybe after a few hours of sleep you'd like to go ashore with me?" The young man asked with hope gleaming in his green puppy dog eyes.

"I don't think so, Tim. Not that I don't want to! Really I would, its just well.. my boss." Coreen shrugged and and began fidgeting with the door knob. "You could call when you get back on ship. That is if you want." Coreen turned her luminous blue eyes to his and chewed on her bottom lip as she waited on his response. Which was a fast resounding, "You bet! Till tomorrow evening then." Tim smiled then kissed her on the cheek before leaving.

Coreen stepped into the stateroom and quietly closed the door in case Vicki was sleeping. Peeking over at her bed, Coreen could see she was out like a light. Glancing at the clock, she groaned at the time. It was going on 5:00 am. With a yawn Coreen jumped into her bed and prayed Vicki would be sleeping in.

****

Todd stood in the middle of his stateroom with his jaw hanging open as he looked all around. "Where the fuck are you, Lisa?" After a quick search he knew she was not in the room and anger set in. Then panic at the thought of Simon finding out he not only didn't kill her but let her escape. With a gulp, Todd knew he was fucked and good as dead once his boss found out.

Unless of course he had Vicki all wrapped up for Mr. Sinister when he next called. Todd relaxed, snapping his neck and knuckles before stretching out across the bed. A few hours of sleep is what he needed. Then he'd search out Lisa and make a move on this Vicki Nelson.

As he lay there thinking about Lisa spilling the beans to someone, he felt a moments worry. Oh the busty broad wouldn't tell a soul of that he was positive. She would do what she had done in the past. Disappear. And he knew exactly how to flush her out of hiding. He had a trump card, the one person she had thought was well hidden and untouchable. One call to the British Retinitous Pigmentosa research facility and he would have her near blind brother.

Todd fell asleep with a deadly smile on his face.

*****

Kate paced the stateroom, furious at Mike for shutting her out once again. This time she vowed he was either going to tell her everything or they would be through. For the past year they had shared and talked openly about the cases they had worked together and often about the ones they didn't. Kate learned so much from Mike and about him. She loved him. And she almost forgot about the Mike she had first met. The Mike he was around Vicki Nelson and her night time partner Henry Fitzroy. Kate slammed her fists into her blue silk robe in frustration and she had to admit a large dose of jealousy.

Was _she_ here too? If so, Kate didn't think she was with Henry, or she would have been with him earlier when she and Mike ran into him by the pool. No, he was with the woman she had met in the ladies room. Was Henry going by a different name? What was the name she heard? Todd. Kate was getting a really funny feeling in the pit of her stomach. The kind of gut feeling she knew not to ignore. She glanced at her watch, it was 4:30 am. Kate grabbed the pair of jeans and tank top she had tossed on the chair earlier and headed for the bathroom.

A soft knock on her stateroom door caught her attention just as she was about to change. Kate smiled thinking Mike must have forgotten his key.

"I'm coming, hold on! And do you have some explaining to do, mister!" Kate said as she pulled open the door. Only to find it wasn't Mike.

Lisa stood there holding on to the ropes Todd had used to tie her up in one hand and Henry's pocket watch clutched in the other.

"Please Ms. Lam, I need your help."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Please, come in." Kate motioned for Lisa to enter with a sweep of her hand.

"Thank you. I would have waited until later this morning but I've no where to go that he won't find me." Lisa said as she glanced nervously over her shoulder and down the hall making sure no one followed her.

Kate shut the door with a worried frown and turned towards the visibly shaken woman now standing in the middle of the stateroom. Noting the red marks around her mouth and wrists that were obviously from the ropes still in the womans hands, Kate asked "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. But I'm more concerned about someone else at the moment. Here." Lisa reached out and handed Kate the pocket watch just as they both heard noise outside the cabin door. Kate automatically shifted her stance and put herself between Lisa and the door.

"Relax, its probably Mike." Kate said reassuringly, also thinking how damn lucky for him she couldn't kick his ass now.

Mike stood outside the stateroom pondering how he was going to explain all this to Kate and keep his own ass from getting burned. With a tired sigh he unlocked then pushed open the door and stepped in. His jaw hit the floor in surprise and panic seized his suddenly pounding heart.

Kate stood with hands on her hips and her dark brown eyes snapped with anger now that she could see for herself Mike was alive and well. Then thought, maybe not for long once she got through with him.

"Michael Celluci, if we didn't have company," Kate glowered as she stepped aside so he could clearly see Lisa, "You'd be shark bait."

Mike glanced from one woman to the other thinking, shark bait might turn out to be the better option. Instead he squared his shoulders and bravely stepped from the frying pan into the fire.

"Ah, hi honey." Mike leaned forward and kissed Kate on the cheek, fearing if he went for her lips she'd bite him. He then glanced to the dark curly haired woman he recognized as Henry's earlier meal, and much to his disgust found himself unable to keep his gaze from drifting to her neck.

"Lisa, this is Mike Celluci. He's a detective as well as my partner." Turning to Mike she adds, "Mike, Lisa came asking for help. I have a sneaking suspicion it may have something to do with whatever it is you have been keeping from me."

"I'm not keeping anything from you! Its just.." Mike took a deep breath, "No offense Lisa but I need to talk to Kate privately for a moment." He then took Kate by the arm and pulled her to the side.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't want to worry you, but two murders have been committed on board this ship. And damn it, it somehow involves Vicki." Mike let out a sigh and raked his hands through his disheveled hair. "And now this woman is here? She was with Henry earlier..."

Mike found himself wishing he could pin something on the vampire but knew the man was innocent. Damn the luck of the devil. "I swear to you Kate, I did not know _they_ were on this cruise."

Lisa stood to the side and watched the two as they whispered back and forth thinking maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"Hey, look I'm sorry I bothered you. I think I'll just go, you two have your own problems to work out. You sure don't need to add mine to the mix."

"No!" Mike and Kate blurted simultaneously. "Hey, I'm sorry. But I think you need to tell us what you know. Come on sit." Mike motioned to the chair as he lead Kate to the one next to it. "Go ahead, Lisa. How about you start at the beginning?"

Mike glanced at his watch. They had been talking for the last two hours and he was beat. Lisa had fallen asleep on the small couch and Kate was out like a light in the bed. Sitting on the edge of the mattress Mike glanced at the phone. He would have to get a hold of Vicki and fill her in but not now, she would still be sleeping and he knew better than to wake her. He did call and get her room stewards name and had contacted him. After Mike had explained what he could, Gervis assured him he would keep a close watch on the room and Vicki.

Taking off his shoes, Mike then collapsed on the bed, rolling to his side so he could drape his arm across Kate's curled up body. He could tell she was not _done with him_ yet and let go a sigh. He knew if he stood a chance in hell of marrying her, he would have to tell her something. Before he did, he felt it only fair to give Henry some warning and some assurance that Kate could be trusted. But what if she couldn't handle it? Deep down he knew she could just as he knew Henry would not hurt her if she couldn't. He'd do that mind thing, erase her memory. Mike kissed the back of Kate's head and prayed. "Please God, don't let it come to that."

At the very least he had one thing he could be grateful for. There was not a ghost or goblin or ghoul in sight. Only one vampire. Mike smirked, who'd have thought that would be a good thing? Not he, that was for sure, and as much as it pained him to admit, Henry may have the only means to identify Roberts killer.

His mind drifted to Lisa's story and Henry's watch. Lisa seemed to think Todd just wanted to sell it, and that it must be worth quite a bit of money for him to go through all this trouble. The woman was quite the con artist. Reformed, she had told them both. Mike wasn't so quick to believe her though and had tried to press her for more information but Kate had intervened suggesting they continue after a little bit of sleep. Mike reluctantly agreed and now laying here he could not shake the feeling that the two different stories were somehow connected. But by who and for what? It just didn't add up. Mike closed his eyes, only to reopen them five minutes later to stare at the ceiling.

******

"_Absolutely decadent.", she murmured as her flattened tongue laved over the soft skin that covered his hard muscled chest. Reaching her destination she teased, flicked and licked the nub with the tip of her tongue. Pressing full lips to encircle the brown disc she grasped the pebbled crown with her teeth, sighing as he groaned her name in pleasure. _

"_Yes. Yes." She moaned as he grasped her by the hip with one hand and the other brought her mouth to his. Then kissing her with such intensity her whole body melted over and against his as passion consumed every thought and coiled tightly at her center. Why? She thought, did she say no for so long? He loved her!_

_She could feel it with every slide of her flesh against his. She could feel it in his fingers as they caressed and traced the contours of her face as he kissed her. Her breath hitched when his hand slid, molding itself to the soft curve of her breast and his finger tip swirling her nipple into a taut point._

_Love was in the sound of her name falling from his lips as he moved lower to claim the bud, drawing it deep within his mouth, his hand on her hip encouraging her to join with him, to become.. one._

"_Love me" she heard him plead against her neck as his lips and tongue worked their way back to her mouth. "Love me, Vicki_."

Hers eyes snapped open and her breath caught as she shot up from the bed. "Oh my God!" In the next instant her hands flew to hold her head as sharp pain ping ponged behind her eyes. "Ohh.. crap.. that was a mistake." Vicki fell back against the pillows with a groan and then another as the heady weight of her dream washed over her. Would she ever be rid of him,Vicki thought dismally as every part of her body still tingled from the too real feel of his body under hers. Ever so slowly she reopened her eyes and reached her hand to the nightstand searching for her glasses. Finding then donning them, Vicki attempted to get up. With a frown she glanced down at herself, she was still dressed. Which all things considered was probably a good thing, as she also realized she could not remember anything that had happened last night. She looked over at Coreen, noting she was sound asleep Vicki stripped out of her clothes and headed for the shower.

Scrubbing her hair, Vicki tried in vain to recall the events of last night. The last thing she remembered was standing in the Atrium and Robert handing her another martini. Her hands suddenly stilled in her hair. The drink. Tipping her head back under the shower spray, Vicki rinsed the shampoo out quickly as her mind swirled with thoughts. Did he drug her? _Oh my God_. What if? Vicki shut off the shower and wrapped herself in towel. Standing before the mirror she examined her body carefully for any signs or clues. She then picked up her clothes and inspected them. Nothing seemed torn or she thought with disgust, stained with his or even her own body fluids.

Vicki let out a small sigh of relief, until she picked her dress up from the floor and brought it to her nose. The dress fell from her hands. "Henry." Ignoring the flutter of excitement and desire his scent caused, Vicki scowled thinking she was imagining things. After all she hadn't been around him in a year, it could just as easily be Roberts scent on her dress. She had danced and all with the man. Yes, that made sense and now she was gonna kick his ass, then ask if he drugged her and why.

Vicki threw on a red short sleeved button down blouse and pair of blue jean shorts and pulled her hair back into a twisted pony tail. fighting the urge to tackle the room steward when she heard his soft knock on the door, as he was bringing her coffee. Opening the door, she brought her finger to her lips and glanced at Coreen's still sleeping form in the bed.

Gervis nodded at the pretty woman with a smile as he carried the tray to the small dinette table. Vicki could hardly wait for the young man to pour her a cup, before snatching it from him.

"Heaven," She whispered after the first gulp. Then when he handed her some aspirin and uncovered the tray with chocolate donuts, she sighed. "If I didn't hate men at the moment, I'd ask you to marry me."

Gervis smiled. "That would be my third marriage proposal this morning, Miss Nelson. And by far the most tempting."

"I _bet_." Vicki chuckled feeling a bit better. "Hey, what's this?" She pointed to the sealed envelope on the tray.

"Why that is your instructions and information regarding the Captain's auction tonight." Gervis told her as he picked up the letter and handed it to her. "If I may be so bold, I'd place a bid for you myself."

"What?" Vicki snapped as she tore open the letter.

_Dear Victoria,_

_As Captain of the MS. Volendam I would like to thank you for participating in the singles charity auction. As you are aware, all proceeds will go to BRPS to help in their research for a cure. _

_As requested a donation bid of five thousand dollars has been placed on you. The donor has asked that you are to be one of the six to be auctioned and that you participate by agreeing to take the one who outbids the others to the Captains Ball. Please keep in mind, if you choose not to participate all monies donated in your name will have to be returned. Which includes our secret donor, who has promised to match this auctions highest bid. So I personally ask that you attend and participate in what will surely be a fun, for all involved evening! Just think of all the research made possible with your bid alone!_

_Enclosed please find any additional information you may need. _

_Captain Jack Schmid _

"This had better be a really, really bad joke. Right?" Vicki asked her voice raising an octave higher with each word. "There is no way in hell I'll participate in this!" Vicki rose off her chair and began pacing. After shoving her glasses up her nose she turned to Gervis. "Who placed this bid. And don't try telling me you don't know either."

"Your Mother." Gervis said not daring to smile at the display of emotions that played on the rather attractive woman's face. And boy, her feisty attitude was a turn on! He could see what Henry Fitzroy saw in her. Not that Gervis would ever let either of them know he had seen Henry carrying Vicki to her room before dawn. But Uncle Augustus and Marjorie would sure get a kick out of it.

*****

Mike turned and looked at the clock beside the bed. It was exactly one hour later then the last time he looked at it. "This is ridiculous." he muttered while getting up and stumbling to the bathroom. Might as well give up getting some sleep, have ten cups of coffee and be done with it, he thought. While in the shower Mike ran through the events of last night hoping to make more sense of it.

On one hand he had two murders, with Robert being associated with Vicki and suspected of drugging her. At first glance it would seem to be a case of asshole meets girl, slips girl a knock out drug, screws her and leaves. But no, this guy has to get himself murdered putting a whole new spin on things. And Mike had a hinky feeling this case was somehow linked to this Lisa's problem.

Letting a heavy sigh, he thought through the basics of what Lisa had told them last night. She had met this guy Todd about a month ago. Typical boy meets girl or so she had believed at the time. Until he came to her one day about two weeks ago and threatened her life and into doing this job. Steal Henry's pocket watch. He did not know much about antiques, but knowing Henry the watch was probably old and therefore valuable, but it just didn't make sense to go through so much trouble. Mike let go a hefty sigh at the thought of having to ask anything of the arrogant vampire. Looking upward he asked the heavens, "Why? Why, me? You know I'm a facts guy with two feet firmly planted on the ground!"

"Whats this about a facts guy?" Kate asked as she slipped into the shower. "I have a few facts for you, mister."

Reaching out, Mike drew Kate under the warm spray and into his arms. "Oh yeah, how about we forget facts and move straight to fantasy for a minute?"

"Ok, I'll _bite_." Kate laughed as she nipped his neck playfully. "I'll be a sultry _vampire_ vixen..."

"NO!" Mike yelped as if in pain.

"Jeeze, Mike." Kate pulled back and looked at him feeling a little put off by his harsh reaction.

"Ah, Kate. I'm sorry. Its just that.." He thought quick "Lisa, is in the other room!"

"I'll be quiet." Kate teased as her fingers slipped past his hips and headed south. "How about you?"

Mike groaned and pressed himself into her talented hands with a sigh. "I forgot what I was saying.."

"Good. We will discuss your punishment for neglecting to tell me what's been going on, later." Kate purred stroking his hard length, moaning softly when he sought then pierced her wet flesh with his fingers.

"Can't wait." Mike answered as he took her mouth, silencing her with a hard kiss. Pressing her body against the wall with his. Kate's answer was swift as she wrapped her legs around him and pulled his hips forward. With a sure thrust he took her, then stilled savoring the moment. Kate groaned as he entered her, her head thumping against the shower wall as Mike trailed his lips down to her breast and drew her nipple into his mouth. With her hands clutched in his wet slicked back hair, Kate bit her lower lip to keep from crying out as Mike rocked and thrust deep within her.

****

When Vicki had enough of walking through all the tourist traps that Coreen called cute little shops, they went for a quick bite to eat in The Red Dog Saloon. The place was rustic having a wild west theme complete with sawdust on the floors and dead animals hanging on the walls.

"Wonder if they will list road kill on the menu." Vicki chuckled as she sat down.

"That is gross. But I bet they have bison burgers." Coreen smiled, glad Vicki finally seemed to be lightening up some. The goth was wondering what was bothering her, but knew asking would only get her the infamous -_None ya business_- line so she decided to wait until Vicki brought it up.

Once they ordered and received their beers, Vicki sat back and sighed. She had to get Coreen's input hoping it would help her solve the mystery of what had happened last night.

"So, did you have a good time last night?" Vicki ventured looking for a way to ask what she wanted to know without having to come right out with it.

"Oh yeah! I had a great time.. Tim was so nice. We danced and talked. Did I tell you he is from Toronto, too? He lives..."

"Coreen thats great. Glad for ya. Do you know what time I left the piano bar?" Vicki cut in mid sentence then watched the gleam in her assistant's eyes and had a sudden feeling she'd just been had.

"Huh?" Coreen answered thinking, gotcha.

"Oh you heard me. Why do I get the feeling I've just been played? You've been taking notes." Vicki narrowed her eyes at the girl. "Not so sure I like that."

"You and that guy Robert were standing out in the Atrium. I had followed when you left without him, but by the time I got out there, he apparently found you and the two of you were looking pretty chummy." Coreen raised her eyebrows in a silent question which not surprisingly, Vicki ignored.

"Damn." Vicki shook her head after pulling her glasses off and setting them on the table. Leaning back she looked at Coreen trying to decide what she should say to the girl.

"What is it, Vicki?" Coreen asked now worried by the look on her face. "You do know you can tell me anything. I know you are my boss and hate when I get to close, but sometimes even you need a friend."

Coreen wanted so badly to reach across the table and squeeze Vicki's hand but that would have her stubborn friend close up tighter than a clam. Instead she folded her hands on top of the table and sat back against the seat.

"Fine, so long as you stop with all the sappy shit!" Vicki huffed then added for good measure, "Just don't go reading to much into this. Ya know me sharing stuff. Okay?"

"Oh.. Vicki!"

"Stop it, Coreen!" Vicki warned, holding up a hand and hiding a smile as Coreen's mouth snapped shut and her blue eyes sparkled.

"I think Robert may have slipped me a knock out drug." Vicki sighed as she unclenched her hand and grabbed her mug of beer. "I don't think anything happened. But I have no idea how I got to our room last night."

"Maybe Robert brought you? It could be someone else slipped you the drug, and he helped you to the room? Have you tried to call him before we left?" Coreen leaned forward, her chin resting on her hands as she tried to recall anything from last night that might help.

"No answer when I tried his stateroom." Vicki bit her lower lip. "I dreamed it was Henry who brought me to my room."

At the look on Coreen's face Vicki suddenly wished she didn't let that little tidbit slip out. Damn.

"Henry, huh?" The goth answered her eyes wide as she nodded slowly. "You really should call him, Vicki."

"When hell freezes over." Vicki muttered as she rose from the table. "Come on, feel like helping me do a little sleuthing?"

"I'm always up for sleuthing! Whatcha got in mind?" Coreen asked as she followed Vicki out of the saloon.

"First, we find Robert, question him and then go from there."

"Okay. Uhm, Vicki? What about that auction thing tonight?" Coreen had been wondering about it all day because Vicki hadn't said a word since Gervis had left the stateroom this morning. She had only heard the last part of the whole thing as Vicki's angry voice had woken her up.

"I'm going, only because of the amount of money my _Mother_ has already sunk into this deal. And you my loyal assistant will be the one who bids and wins me as your date to the captains ball."

"Me?" Coreen squeaked at the dead pan tone in Vicki's voice.

"You. And when we get off this blasted cruise, _Mom_ is going to get a payback she will never forget!"

*****

Todd paced back and forth across the small stateroom in a blind fury. "That fucking bitch. She took the damned watch with her! Oh you are so dead ...when I catch up with you." Todd glanced at his watch, it was going on two in the afternoon. He had about five more hours before Simon rose for the night. Todd stuffed his knife in the hidden sheath in his jacket and tucked his pistol in its hidden holster at his back. There would be more bodies to toss overboard before he was through, he vowed as he left the room.

*****

Lisa was sitting out on the veranda sipping a cup of coffee when Mike and Kate came out of the bathroom. Mike went, opened the slider and asked her to come inside.

"Are you sure you can't think of anything else about this watch?" The detective asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "There has to be more to it than just this Todd reselling it on the black market."

"Honestly, Detective Celluci I can't think of anything important. All I was told was get the watch or die." Lisa shrugged her shoulders and sighed. "I thought it strange too, and when I asked Todd what it was worth, he just said something about it being an important part of something. That it would open doors or doorway? Something like that."

"Doorway?" Mike gasped before he collected himself then added, "Did he say what the other pieces where?"

"No. That was it. That is all he said." Lisa admitted with a frown, now thinking she should not have dismissed what he said so easily.

"Lisa, if he said anything more it will come to you. Here's a change of clothes. While Mike and I check on Todd's whereabouts we will stop at your room and get your things." Kate handed her a pair of shorts and T-shirt. "Please stay here where we know you will be safe."

*****

Back on board the Ms Volendam, Vicki and Coreen headed straight for the ships main office. Standing at the elevator, Vicki wished she could shake the images of the dream she had and how his voice sounded when he whispered, "Love me." Reaching out, she smacked the down button a good one thinking how the loving him part was easy. She was already there. What she could not get past was the simple fact, he could not grow old with her and in all reality as much as he might love her now, he would _leave her_ eventually. Blind and alone she could handle, losing him after loving him to someone else, someone younger would cause her to hate him. No she had to admit, she could never hate him for doing what he had to in order to survive. But it would.. kill her.

The elevator door opening startled Vicki from her thoughts and as she looked up, she heard Coreen gasp. And she knew why.

"There you are! I've been looking all over this ship for you!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Mike? Un-fucking believable! Did my mother arrange _THIS_ too?

"Whoa!" Mike threw up his hands in mock surrender. "How about you put the pin back in that grenade and we start over?"

"Right. So you, _just happen to be_ on the same cruise as I am? Please, just a little too much of a coincidence if you ask me." Vicki shot back as she and Mike moved to the side so the other rather surprised passengers of the elevator could get off.

"Not that you'd believe me, but yes it is a coincidence. I haven't spoken to Marjorie since she suggested I drag you to the alter and make an honest woman out of you." Mike shrugged and gave Vicki a wry smile. "I think she took offense when I laughed in her face and told her you preferred to be a kept woman. She then called me a yellow bellied chicken liver and hung up on me."

"Not Mom." Vicki couldn't stop the slight chuckle that past her lips nor the realization of how much she had missed him. She reached for him then, instinctively, until she locked her eyes to his. Her arms changed course, instead falling to her sides as she took a step back. The stronger self protection instinct surfaced and the veneer she kept herself cocooned in reinforced itself with a vengeance. _He had left her._ Arms distance was even to good for him right now.

Mike watched as she reached for him and then retreat in typical Vicki fashion and instead of the annoyance he usually felt with her rejection he felt only sadness and worry that she would never change, never let another get close. He knew she'd be more than angry that he didn't call her since that fateful night, but he just couldn't. He had to take a stand and break that tie then and there or risk losing his sanity. Vicki wouldn't see it that way though, she'd take it as a betrayal and an abandonment. The very things she used to keep the softer, more vulnerable side of her multifaceted personality from having a life filled with love and all its uncertainties.

"Oh, _come here_." He heard himself say and dragged her over to him. As per usual she held back, he could feel it in the rigidness of her back as he wound his arms around her. A moment later though she let out a breath and relented, and as her arms slid around his waist, she laid her head over his heart. The heart Vicki knew with certainty was no longer hers. She found it rather funny that up until this moment she hadn't quite believed it was over, that he had moved on with his life. Well she moved on as well, didn't she?

"Gee that was... _different_." Vicki muttered as she pushed out of his arms. "Don't go assuming one hug is going to make things all better, Mike."

"Still the same Vicki. Never satisfied with just a hug." Mike grinned and held out his arms as if to give her another. Grinning when she smacked his hand away with a grunt.

"In your dreams, mister. Speaking of.. I don't see the humor in the fact you haven't called.. in what three hundred sixty two days. But hey, who's counting." Vicki shrugged her shoulders and glanced at Coreen who had until now stayed amazingly quiet. So quiet, Vicki almost forgot she was there.

"Hi Mike!" Coreen bounced over and reached for the tall man and hugged him, whispering in his ear, "She doesn't know about all the times you called me to check on her." The goth had been sworn to secrecy by both Mike and Henry. Each had called many times over the past year to make sure she was alright, leaving Coreen in the awkward position of wanting to tell Vicki but couldn't.

"Hey girl. Still perky and ever the Gothic princess. How refreshing." Mike winked knowingly at her before turning back to Vicki.

"Listen Vic, I know we need to talk and iron out some things, but there is something else we need to discuss. Would you come to the Pinnacle Grill with me?

"Go ahead Vicki, I'll start checking into the other thing and meet you back at the room in an hour or so?"

Coreen cheerfully offered, hoping her boss would go with the detective, fight and then get back to the camaraderie they shared. Coreen felt Vicki not only missed him but needed to have his friendship in her life.

"Sorry Mike but I've got places to go, people to _call_.." Vicki drew herself inward and turned to leave with Coreen.

"Vic. Please. Look, its about your date last night." Mike used his trump card.

"What do you know about my date last night?" Vicki's face paled as she spun back to her old friend.

"I'll bring Vicki back to the room when we are through Coreen." Mike said as he took Vicki by the arm and lead her towards the Pinnacle Grill. Vicki promptly shrugged out of his grasp and said through gritted teeth.

"You had better start talking."

"I know." Mike agreed. Leading her to a quiet spot in the grill, he ordered them coffee's and then turned his attention back to the woman seated opposite him. He regarded her a moment wondering which tactic he should take. Deciding to come straight out with it would be best judging by the worried and angry look on her face. As soon as the waiter left them, Vicki raised her eyebrows and nodded slightly.

"Go ahead, Mike."

"First off, Robert never took you further than the atrium. Vicki, he did not have time to.. ah...take advantage of the fact he slipped something in your drink. He never got the chance to touch you, Vicki. The pills we found in his jacket have been sent to the lab."

Mike watched as relief, clearly and visibly crossed her face before she covered it with her hands. Giving her a minute to let that information sink in, Mike leaned back against his chair fighting the familiar urge he had and would always have he thought, to protect her and comfort her.

To say she was surprised by the enormous amount of relief she felt with the knowledge she was not -raped- would have been an understatement and Vicki was shocked by it. Covering her face with her hands so Mike wouldn't see the tears that floated in her eyes, she fought to regain her composure. Taking a few deep breaths to calm the trembling that rolled through her body, Vicki fought the urge to cry with relief. It only took another moment for her inner strength to resurface and transform her into the familiar role as cop and private investigator so that when she lifted her face from her hands there was no trace of vulnerability to be seen. Looking Mike squarely in the eyes, she simply said, "Continue."

There was a time as this woman's lover he would have tried to talk about it with her, all in an effort to comfort and ease her worry but he was no longer that person for Vicki so Mike simply did as she asked.

"After you were safely seen to your stateroom" Mike hoped that would be enough of an explanation for now, "I hauled the fungus to the ships security lock up. Needless to say he was not forthcoming in answering my questions at the time, so I left him there with the intent on trying again this morning."

The detective took a breath and a sip of his coffee. Peering at her over the cups rim, he hid a small smile knowing her cops training had kicked in, so he quickly continued. "An hour or so later, I got a call to come back to the lock up. When I got there both the officer and Robert had been killed."

"What?" Vicki stammered a second, literally surprised. "By who?" After a seconds pause she scoffed,

"Don't know if I should say thank you or be royally pissed that I didn't get to pull the trigger myself."

"Not far from my initial reaction, either." Mike offered, giving her the only kind of comfort he could at the moment while also pushing back the image of Henry tasting the mans blood.

"Gee a year ago, that comment would have made me all warm and fuzzy. Now, not so much." Vicki couldn't help but let some of the hurt she felt color her words.

"I waited for you Vicki, for a long while after that day. But you never called _me_. When I left you that last time I begged you to make a choice. When I didn't hear from you, I had nothing left to do but move on."

Mike sighed with a twinge of sadness for what they could have had if she did make that call. Yet at the same time, he was thankful she didn't or he would not be so crazy in love with Kate, now. And in all honesty, looking back he and Vicki were just not meant to be anything more than friends. Life long true friends he hoped, once they got past this phase.

"Ya know I'm not into the whole reminiscing and dragging up the past thing, so why don't we just skip it and discuss something much more interesting.... like why did this creep drug me and then get his ass killed before he got to do the dirty deed?" Vicki said, looking into her coffee cup and biting her lower lip. Yes, choosing to duck and run instead of dealing with the truth of his words was the more comfortable familiar route for her and she took it, once again.

"Fine." Mike said on a sigh and filled her in on all he knew about Robert and his murder. Thankfully she didn't question how, or exactly who it was that found her with Robert initially. She seemed okay with the _idea_ that it was he who found then took her to her room.

"And that is all we have at the moment." He said, then drained the last of his coffee.

"Okay. So basically we have nothing. Just a couple of dead bodies. You said something about finding a cell phone in his pocket. Have you gone through the call log yet?"

"I have someone on it as we speak."

"Oh? Who? Are they any good?" Vicki set her mug back on the table and reached for her purse.

"I got this one." Mike felt his cheeks burning and hoped she didn't notice. "Kate's looking into the phone numbers and yes she is good."

Vicki's eye's snapped back to his at the mention of Kate's name. As she watched his cheeks flame with color her eye brow's rose in sudden awareness. That tell tale sign might not have been picked up by anyone else but she knew Mike and most if not all of his little quirks.

"I see. So, all this moving on talk, I waited for you Vicki bullshit was what? A lie? Just how long did you wait before screwing around? And with all people, Kate!" Vicki couldn't stop the tears that stung her eyes. "For fucks sake, Mike you don't like change, do you? You could have at least broken your pattern of sleeping with your partners!"

Vicki wasn't quite sure how she felt or what she should be feeling, she only knew she had to get out of there, get away from Mike now.

Mike grabbed her arm as she started to rise. "_Sit down_, Vicki."

"Let me go." Vicki croaked her voice catching in her throat.

"Not until you sit down and hear me out. God damn it Vic, you are not running this time." Something snapped in Mike as he looked into her eyes. In all his years with her, he let her run the show, giving her the space he thought she needed and the time she told him she required. _Not this time_.

Vicki looked into his blue eyes and sucked in a breath. In their depths she saw determination and a cold hard dare that she face this once and for all. She sank back into the seat.

"Thank you." Mike said as he released her arm to scrub his face with his hands and then reach for the one she had resting on the table top.

"Don't." Vicki snapped, jerking her hand away before he could touch her. Looking up into his face expecting to see the man who used to be her lover, her friend... her partner. Instead she felt as if she were looking at a stranger or an acquaintance at best. How did it come to this? Deep inside she knew a lot of it was her own doing.

He didn't know what to say! A moment earlier all he wanted was to scream and yell, accuse, blame and defend himself and Kate but looking at her face now, all he wanted was for her to find some happiness. To see this beautiful, strong, stubborn woman who he had once loved with such fierceness he'd have done anything for her, look so lost just tore him up and all the anger he had kept bottled up dissipated in an instant.

"I'm sorry. I know this isn't easy." Mike took a steadying breath and fought to keep the tears that threatened from spilling. "You and I had an amazing, blazing love affair for a long time, Vic. I loved you then, so much I couldn't imagine a life without you in it. And although we are not lovers or in that kind of love any longer, I still and always will love you. I miss my best friend, I miss working with you. I miss sharing bad Chinese and cold beer."

"Are you with Kate or not?" Vicki asked, her jaw clenched as she stared straight ahead, not quite looking into Mikes eyes, but rather just past them. Before she could breath or move in any direction, she needed to know.

"Yes." Mike told her in a tone he was sure left her no doubt as to its meaning.

"Good to know." Vicki let a single tear from each eye slip as she rose from the seat. Mike did not stop her this time. Instead he rose too and silently they walked out of the grill. Vicki's feelings swirled through her as they made their way from the table to the hallway but what surprised her the most was she didn't feel jealous or even angry. Just an emptiness and ache for the loss of what they had and would never find their way back to again. And it wasn't that she even wanted that with Mike anymore but maybe if she could push past her own stubborn pride, she could have what she did need from him.

"Mike." Vicki turned towards him and placed her hand on his arm. Mike closed his eyes in a silent prayer at her soft touch. His heart did a little hitch when he looked down into her upturned face.

"You don't need to say anything, Vicki." He offered, the look in her eyes and half smile were more than he could have hoped for, and all he needed from her for now.

"Yes. Yes I do. But I'm only going to say it once, so if you miss it, tough shit." She returned his smile, then took a second to collect her courage and stomp on her stubborn pride. "For the record, I loved you far more than I ever let you know, and I am sorry for that."

Mike clamped a hand to his chest. "Be still my heart. Did I just hear the "S" word? I always knew you loved me Vic, that was never the issue though, was it?"

"No. I guess you're right, it wasn't. When I found out about my eye condition, I should have trusted and believed in your love. Instead I tossed it all away, figuring I'd do the abandoning instead of being the abandoned. Never thought I'd follow in my father's footsteps, ya know? But that is what I did, I got going when the going got tough. Here it comes again, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well you are not quite in the same league as daddy dearest, Vicki. But I'm glad you can now see -no pun intended- one of the many reasons we never made it to the altar." Mike laughed as Vicki snorted at his comment then winked at her adding "You see why it just wouldn't have worked out... Its that snort thing you do, very irritating."

"Oh and you're still an ass!" Vicki smacked his arm feeling a huge weight lift from her shoulders. "I've missed this about us."

"Me, too. I don't want to push you, well.. hell.. yeah I kinda do.." Mike chuckled at the look she shot him. "What do you think of us just being friends, no bullshit, no guilt or angst about the past?" Mike asked in all seriousness.

"Ah, Still need me for those hard to solve cases, huh? Well then, Never let it be said Vicki Nelson didn't do her part for friendship and society." Vicki's smile then turned into not quite a frown but close.

"Hello, Kate."

"Vicki." Kate answered casting a sideways glance at Mike. "I'm assuming Mike has filled you in the murders?

"Why you got something?" Vicki and Mike asked in unison bringing a slight frown to Kate's pretty face.

Kate looked at Mike when she answered.

"He only had three numbers in that phone. Incoming and outgoing. No texts, no photos with the exception of one." Glancing back to Vicki before saying, "The one photo is of you, Vicki. Back in Toronto, looks like the front of your building. I'll have you take a look when I get the phone back."

"What about the numbers?" Mike asked not liking the fact that Vicki's drugging appeared to have been planned.

"The most dialed is from a cell phone with an European number. Unlisted, so no name yet but we are working on it. The other two numbers are for a residence in Vancouver, we suspect Mom or other relative as the phone is in Roberts name. The last number belongs to Todd Danson."

Vicki did not miss the look that passed between Mike and Kate, and it made her realize she was in fact the third wheel in this little trio and it kinda stung.

"Okay, why am I getting the feeling there is a secret code thing going on that I am not in on? Mike?" Vicki pointedly asked.

"No secret code, Vicki. Its just that we have an open case with a loser named Todd in it as well." Kate answered, giving Mike the cover she somehow knew he needed at the moment. At the look on Mikes face, Kate thought a good long talk was coming. Turning back to Vicki she smiled a smile that did not quite reach her eyes and suggested,

"Look Vicki, why don't you get some rest and as soon as Mike and I know anything more, _we_ will give you a call."

She felt the smart ass nerve quiver and shake her from the inside out and how she managed to not say anything was as shocking to herself as it was to Mike, judging by the look of pure torture written all over his handsome face.

Vicki smiled sweetly at Kate, "Thank you, Kate. I'd appreciate being kept informed, as the son of a bitch wanted me for something more than a quick fuck against my will."

"I'll call you later. Maybe we can meet for drinks?" Mike managed say through the small smile he'd plastered on his face.

"Gee, I don't know, seems my _Mother_ has arranged to sell my ass to the highest bidder at the singles auction. Hey theres an idea! How about, _One last bid_ on the best lover you ever had?"

Vicki took a little bit of satisfaction out of the gasping growl from Kate and the smile that played on Mikes mouth before Kate smacked his arm. Walking away she couldn't help one more parting shot,

"Oh, Kate, no need to thank me for all the, ya know, training I gave Mike. I honestly wish you the best of luck, because _I am one hell of an act_ to follow."

As she disappeared into the elevator and the doors closed Vicki could hear Mike's voice, "Oh come on, honey! She was just..."

Leaning back against the wall, Vicki tried to decipher her feelings without much success. The only thing she was sure of was that she and Mike had somehow managed to close the door on the past and opened a new one with a possible future, as friends. She could handle that. When the door opened once again, Vicki stepped out and made her way to the stateroom and almost ran smack into Gervis.

"Hey! Where's the fire!" Vicki asked the young black skinned man that wore a grin of someone up to something.

"Oh, excuse me Miss Nelson. As a matter of fact I just left your room." Gervis's smile grew wider if that was possible.

"Please, don't tell me. My Mother has arranged a wedding for me complete with a groom I've never met." Vicki said, her tone colored with sarcasm and a silent prayer she wouldn't dare go that far.

"Nothing so dramatic, Miss Nelson. But I did deliver, some flowers and a note." Gervis leaned a bit closer to whisper, "I don't know who its from, but it wasn't your mother."

Once in the room, Vicki stood in front of the table contemplating the bouquet of flowers, wondering who could have sent them. She thought perhaps Robert, thinking he would be the one to take her or win her tonight? That is before he was killed. Surely though, even he didn't think he could drug her and all and then .. Yuck. Just the thought of it made her ill. It had to be her mother. Maybe the captain, hoping to ensure she went so he did not lose the large donation made in her name. With a sad twinge she thought, if Henry were here, this would be something he'd do. "Only one way to find out Nelson" she told herself, "Open the envelope."

Pulling out the card, Vicki noticed the ships letter head and that the message itself was typed and not handwritten. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she flipped the card open.

_Dear Victoria,_

_Hope springs eternal and with, One last bid.._

_perhaps a new future will begin._

_Until then..._

****

As the sun set, two vampires drew the first nights breath of life into their lungs, and their first thoughts were of....Victoria Nelson.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi.. I wish there was a spot for chapter notes or a place I could leave you readers a little comment! Maybe there is and I haven't found it? Anyway, just wanted to thank you all for reading! And a very special thank you for the review. It was wonderful and appreciated. And it seriously helps to know at least one of you likes it! Any suggestions for improvement or where you'd like to see the story go.. please let me know. Hope you enjoy! Next chapter may take a little longer as I will be on vacation...

******

After awakening from the death his kind endured during daylight hours Henry lounged in bed, folding his arms over his head he stared at the ceiling and thought about Vicki.

For past year he had half tried to push her out of his heart if no other reason than to save what little of it he had left. Yet the more he tried the deeper she become entrenched within him. He'd finally given up and began pouring his feelings of love, hurt and betrayal into the graphic novel he was now having to introduce to the public and he felt, a little exposed. He knew the fans of his work would have no clue the heroine in this story was his Vicki, but she'd know it. That is if she even bothered to read it. Part of him wanted to send her a copy but in the end he couldn't bring himself to do it. He couldn't handle another rejection from her. So why was he suddenly going to pursue her again? Because he was an idiot in love. Plain and simple. With a sigh, Henry closed his eyes and found himself swept up in a daydream.

_"So beautiful and so Mine" he heard himself whisper as blood pulsed straight to his groin, swelling him with desperate need as her image, nude and all to real crawled up the length of his body._

_"Dear God.." he groaned. Both pleasure and agony tantalizingly swept across his flesh as damp curls of hair brushed along the sensitive skin of his belly. The soft wet heat of her woman's flesh pressed against his skin and tickled his navel making him tremble and his eyes roll to the back of his head. Leaning over him the scent of her hair assaulted his senses as it fell around his face and when he felt her lips brush lightly over his, he became part of the vision._

_With a growl he claimed her mouth, possessively kissing her with a sensual intensity that brought her whole body to melt onto his as if she were a second layer of skin. He could feel her passion erasing any doubt as he fanned the flames of desire he knew she had for him. Why did she say no for so long? Couldn't she feel it?_

_He willed his love to flow through his finger tips as they caressed her face and trailed up and down her spine. A thrill shot through him with the sound of her breath hitching, as his hands roamed, caressing and trailing across the satiny smooth flesh of her toned thighs and then soft belly. His moan mingled with hers as he slid his hand along her rib cage and lovingly molded his palm to the soft swell of her breast, his finger tips sweeping back and forth lazily across its crested nipple._

_Henry poured his love into the sound of her name so she could feel it as his breath caressed the crown of her breast before he claimed its delectable bud. Sweet Jesu, he could taste her! With an unquenchable hunger he drew her flesh deep within his mouth and suckled until he let the nipple slip from his lips as she lowered hers to his chest._

_" Absolutely decadent" he heard her murmur as her flattened tongue laved over the soft skin that covered his hard muscled chest. His hands found themselves in the silky strands of her hair as she reached her destination and teased, flicking and licking the circular crest with the tip of her tongue._

_He wanted to growl for her to bite as desperately as he wanted to be buried deep inside the heart of her. The combined torture of the wet slick lips of her womanhood against his belly and her hot wet mouth pressed to the sensitive pad on his chest seared him with a burning desire that burst into wicked flames of lust as he felt her grasp the pebbled crown and rolled it between her teeth. _

_When she nibbled he saw stars and when she bit the tiny nub hard, Henry's hand dove beneath the waist band of his boxers and clasped the wet throbbing head of his cock. Growling out her name in blissful agonizing pleasure as if it were her body that sheathed his hard length and rode him, stroking him and moaning "Yes... Yes" until his body erupted in release. "Love me" Henry heard himself whisper against the soft flesh of her neck. "Love me, Vicki." _

The vampire's eyes snapped open as a growl left his throat. He looked around the small room almost frantically, expecting to see her. She was there. _God help him_, her scent was on his skin.

Could it be they shared a connection? Whether she was aware of it or not, Henry was positive she had as powerful a vision as he did. The vampire fell back against the pillows and smiled. Until he looked at the time.

*****

"Soon, Victoria Nelson. Soon." Simon sneered as he rose from his death bed and stalked over to where the Grimoire lay open on his desk. His long fingers trailed over the words he had memorized long ago only to discover they meant nothing without the missing chronicle.

Through the ritual written in his Grandmother's Grimoire and learning the of the demonic power he could tap into, Simon sought to find the missing chronicle. It took a century of searching, torturing and digging through many minds but Simon finally found what he was looking for in the ruins of an old ancient Monastery in Nuremberg, Germany. The old Monk living in the area gave the vampire a valiant fight but in the end the old human didn't stand a chance against his torturous power.

The Monk whispered in German of a hidden chronicle but Simon had literally scared him to death before he could learn its exact location, so he torn what was left of the monastery apart. As he ripped out yet one more piece of mortar he found a small sealed chamber. After slithering through the hole and having a look, he thought it was yet another dead end. When turning to leave he noticed an odd shaped stone that took all his vampire strength to move and as it gave way what was left of the walls began to crumble. Undeterred, Simon reached into the small space and as he closed his hand around the rolled up chronicle the walls caved in. Which really would have killed any human who dared such a thing, but it only slowed the vampire down for a few hours. After digging out of the holy ground which may have sealed a weaker vampire for eternity, Simon took the chronicle back to his home and studied it.

Most of it seemed to be a bunch of nonsense but Simon found a two passages of importance. The first one simply said, In this vision I see a doorway that would appear on the wrists of a woman. The marks once created at the hands a demon will forever remain. Only a stroke of the golden dagger can alter the marks and set in motion a change, be it for good or for evil. Free will to choose and thy will be done.

The other passage mentioned a tiny golden dagger that had been hidden in the hands of time. A divinely crafted tool that had been blessed and cursed with the ability to change the marks on the flesh of a womans wrists. If the marks are altered with evil intent, the one holding the dagger shall die and his soul shall rise up from hell as a Demon Lord, replacing the creator of the marks.

However, shall the marks be altered with good intent, the bearer of the dagger shall also die, but who shall rise blessed, as an immortal to become the daggers protector and guardian. For evil will always play unfairly and the dagger will be searched for throughout all time.

At the bottom of the chronicle was a paragraph added centuries later. The author spoke of being hand picked by the Monks who were the spiritual guardians of the dagger to create a time piece that would keep it protected and safely hidden as it passed from century to century. It was signed P.H. 1506

A little more searching led the night walker to learn a Peter Henlein was granted asylum at the Franciscan monastery from the years 1504 to 1508, where he invented the first pomander pocket watch. Chosen not for its popularity or for its use as a fragrance dispenser but because they were supposed to protect the wearer from bad demons. One of the two first pomander watches he invented was kept hidden. it contained the tiny dagger cleverly disguised as the hour hand.

After Henlein's death, the small watch disappeared until Simon picked up its trail once more, around the year 1840 when a watchmaker by the name of Pitkin had purchased it just before moving his company to New York. The watchmaker was said to have taken the old time piece apart and as if being instructed he removed the unique hour hand and put it into one of his own personal favorites only a few days before having a nervous breakdown and then took his own life in 1846.

Pitkin's pocket watch resurfaced many years later in a scientist's private collection where it stayed until the man's death. The watch was passed on to his daughter, Elizabeth Sagara. She in turn had given it to her long time friend Henry Fitzroy as a birthday gift some twenty-five years ago.

For the last year since he learned it had been in Fitzroy's possession he kept tabs on him, choosing to leave the watch with the vampire until he found the woman. Simon began to think perhaps the marked woman was a fabrication created to mislead anyone who had got this close. He'd been searching for over two centuries with not one lead. Then one night he had Todd follow Henry on one of his many trips back to Toronto since moving to Vancouver and the human called him with an update. Henry was snooping around some private investigators office, but didn't go in to see the woman. So Todd did a little peeping. His human called back and told him, she had what looked like pentagrams on her wrists. And now that Simon _FINALLY_ had all the pieces, he still had to wait.

Thrumming his fingers on the page the rogue vampire pushed back his impatience with a growl. For someone with eternity on his side he sure hated the slow pace of the humans he needed to use to get what he wanted. He lived deep in the shadows answering to no one. No other vampire knew of his existence nor did their human liaisons, the Record keepers, and he'd come to far to jeopardize the freedom that gave him.

But now, it was show time. Safe or not, Simon would make plans to board the ship once it reached their last port of call in Ketchikan. Todd would have killed the vampire by then and he could safely go and collect the pocket watch and the marked one. Return home with her, alive if not well. Then all that was left to do was mind control Vicki into submission. Have her chant her evil intentions so he could add his mark, double "S's" in a cross over pattern within the pentagram circles on her wrists and complete the ritual. Simon the sinister, could not wait. He'd been patient far too long.

****

"Whats all this?" Coreen asked as she came bounding into the room carrying the two dresses she had bought from the ships boutique.

"I could ask you the same, only I have a feeling I don't want to know." Vicki answered back nodding at the dresses Coreen was hanging on the back of the closet door.

"You first." Coreen grinned as she came to stand next to the table beside Vicki. "These are from Mike aren't they? You two kissed and made up, didn't you!" Coreen gushed as she bent over burying her nose in the blossoms.

"No, they are not from Mike, and not that its any of your bee's wax, but yes, Mike and I are on speaking terms again."

Lifting her face out of the flowers, Coreen nodded towards the card. "I knew it and I'm happy for you both. I don't suppose there is any chance of a rekindled romance?" Coreen knew she was pushing it with that one but couldn't help asking anyway.

"Mike's in love with Kate." Vicki told her then added, "Even if he wasn't, there would be no romance. We are officially just friends and I'm good with that. Really good. And that is all you will get from me Coreen, got it?"

"Is that another card from the captain about tonights auction? Oh, and all I could find out about Robert was that he had left the ship! Somethings going on though cause everyone actually knew who I was asking about. I find that a little odd, don't you?" The goth asked as she plucked a Jonquil from the bouquet. "Do you know what Jonquils mean?"

"One topic at a time Coreen, you're making me dizzy!" Vicki threw over her shoulder as she opened the veranda door letting the cool sea air waft into the room and across her skin. It felt cool and refreshing. She took a deep inhaling breath of it before answering her over eager assistant.

"I don't know who the card is from nor the flowers. I'm assuming they are part of a scheme that Robert had planned, for what reason we don't know. Yet. Which brings me to your next question. Not odd at all considering the man was murdered sometime just before dawn this morning. And no, I don't know the meaning of the Jonquil."

"Oh my Goddess! He's dead? Well sometimes justice gets served swiftly after all! And by iwe/i, you mean Mike knows and this is now an official case?"

"Yes. And on our way to this damn auction crap, I'll fill you in on all the details I do know." Vicki promised her. "Don't forget to bring my check book. I may have to take out a small loan, but you will be highest bidder for me tonight. I wouldn't want to go back to Toronto and have to shave my Mother's head or something even more permanent like tattoo,_ Vicki was here _across her forehead!"

"Ouch, I sense a little anger at Mommy dear." Coreen swallowed the chuckle that bubbled up from her chest.

"Oh if you only knew the torturous thoughts of payback I've been having." Glancing at the clock Vicki said. "Shit. We better get a move on, I need to at least eat so I have a little something in my stomach to hurl later when its my turn. You know a guaranteed turn on should I need it."

"Lovely thought. Just don't get it on the present I bought for you. I know your birthday isn't until tomorrow but I'd like you to wear it tonight?" Coreen ran over to the door in an excited rush and took one of the dresses over to her. "I saw this and thought you'd look great in it. Nothing fancy..but if you don't like it.."

"Coreen. I gave up birthdays and presents a long time ago. You shouldn't have, really. Bring it back. I have those black pants and nice jacket I'll wear tonight." Vicki's frown and rejection brought tears to Coreen's eyes as she stood there holding the dress. Without a word, the goth turned away, hung the dress back on the hook. Then taking hers down she headed towards the bathroom saying, "I'll just get ready in here, be out in few minutes."

"Coreen." Vicki called to the sound of the door shutting and the shower turning on. Damn. She really hadn't meant to hurt the girls feelings. Who the fuck needs to be reminded they are yet another year older and still alone? Vicki stomped over to the closet and reached for the pants suit. With a groan she put it back and turned towards the dress hanging on the door. What the hell. Maybe it will be some God awful Gothic get up that would only ensure she'd get no offering bids at the auction. Maybe she'd even get a picture of herself and have it framed for her mother! Smiling at the thought, Vicki pulled the zipper down on the dress bag.

"Oh no. There is no way I'm putting this stunning piece of material on my body!" Vicki muttered looking inside the bag just as Coreen poked her head out of the bathroom door.

"Vicki can you toss me.. "

Vicki closed her eyes and silently cursed under her breath. Coreen stopping mid sentence only meant one thing, she'd been caught with her hand in the damned cookie jar. As she slowly reached for the zipper she counted. One.._wait for it_... two...._wait for it_ ..three...

"Oh my Goddess! You changed your mind! Oh I'm so happy, Vicki! Do you like it? I just fell in love with the color! It will look great with your hair and eyes... and.."

"Coreen." Vicki spun towards the girl who stood with her head poking out from the bathroom, her long black hair hung all around her face dripping water onto the floor. The sight causing Vicki to forget what she was going to say. She was stunned really. "You look...you look.." Vicki stammered realizing she had never seen Coreen without all that make up.

"Yeah, yeah.. I know like a drowned rat. Toss me my make up bag, please." Coreen mumbled somewhat embarrassed.

"I was going to say beautiful, but drowned rat fits so much better." Vicki teased. "Tell you what, you go tonight without all that goo, and I'll wear the dress." The smile she wore faded as Coreen surprised her by saying, "Okay! I'm game! Oh, when someone sends Jonquils, they are asking for a return of affection, desire. The Jonquil sender is pleading.. _Love Me_"

"Love me" Vicki whispered as her hand flew to her neck, touching the spot where she could still feel Henry's lips against her throat and her heart constricted. Then she grabbed a hold of the ever present feelings of anger and pulled herself together.

"Oh for fucks sake Nelson get a damned grip. Henry is in the past. Besides the flowers were probably from Robert, sick twisted asshole, daring to ask for affection after he'd drugged her. Good thing he was already dead. The mood she was now it would give her satisfying pleasure to to kill him herself.

*****

Henry went to reach for his pocket watch and growled. In anger at Lisa for stealing it and himself for becoming so distracted with his thoughts of Vicki, he lost track of time. By the time he'd showered and then grabbed a quick bite, he had run out of time to track the girl down or check in with Mike.

Automatically he smiled at the couple in front of the table as he signed what seemed like the hundredth copy of his book. "Thank you. I'm thrilled you are enjoying the series. Yes, another is in the works. Watch for it next spring."

As he shook the mans offered hand, Henry glanced at the watch on his wrist. Only another hour then he'd be free from his obligation here and could concentrate on more important things like seek out Vicki. No, he reminded himself. Seek out Mike, find Lisa, retrieve his watch... then he would begin with his plan to help Vicki conquer her fears and allow him to seduce her. One way or another he planned to be her lover before this cruise ended. Once he broke through that wall, he prayed he could convince her to stay by his side for the rest of her human life and if he could find way, beyond that.

*****

Todd turned one way then back the other way checking himself out in the full length mirror. The sight of his angry face caused him to pause and stare at his reflection. "That will not do." Lifting the corners of his mouth into a phony smile, Todd then reached up and ran his fingers through his hair. "That's much better. I do believe Ms. Nelson will find me most attractive." He laughed for one quick second before the anger returned to his face. He had no luck finding Lisa yet. The first time he checked her room, nothing had been touched. However when he went back to see if she had returned to it, he noticed some of her belongings had been removed. The bitch went into hiding, but he would go looking again after this auction business. If he didn't find her by tonight, he'd make his call to collect her brother. That would bring the bitch out of hiding. But for now, he had to concentrate on Vicki Nelson.

Todd was prepared with Simon's wallet to pay a hefty chunk of money to win her as his date, giving him the opportunity to get closer to her without raising any eyebrows. He chuckled at his own ingenuity for sending her that cryptic card. What woman could resist that kind of talk? "Hope springs eternal and with One last bid" Lord she must be all wet with desire thinking some man finds her so hot he wants to start a future with her, thanks to an auction. He'd even signed it iUntil then/i. Was he fucking good or what? After one last appreciative glance at himself in the mirror, Todd left for the auction.

*****

"I'm sorry Lisa, I just don't think its a good idea for you to come with us." Mike told her while he waited on Kate to finish dressing.

"Look. I have what Todd wants, this watch. He will come looking for me and what better than to be in a public place with two detectives to watch out for me when he does? I can point him out to you. Bingo done deal." Lisa wanted this whole crap to be over and she wanted more than anything to see Henry again and apologize when she handed him back his watch.

In the end, Lisa won and as Mike and Kate waited for her to dress they stood out on the veranda and had a drink. "Still mad at me?" Mike asked as he reached for her hand.

"I'm not mad Mike. But I am worried things are going to go right back to the way they were before. I will not play second fiddle, you need to understand that." Kate told him as she smoothed her hands over the front of her deep green dress.

"Look at me, Kate." Mike took her hands in his and looked into her deep brown eyes. "That will not happen. I'm in love with you Kate, only you."

"Yeah yeah.. " Kate wasn't so sure she believed him. Until she felt his arms pull her against his muscled chest and he pressed his lips to hers.

"I love.. you." Mike stated then proved it by kissing her until her knees buckled and they broke away breathless. "Do you think we have time for a quickie? She teased as she stroked him and hiked up her dress. Mike's jaw dropped. "I've died and gone to heaven." Taking Kate in his arms he pressed her back against the wall and then dropped to his knees. "Oh.. Mike" Kate bit her lip and let go a lusty moan as Mike buried his face between her trembling legs and hungrily tongued her open, thrusting his tongue deep and his fingers deeper. He loved how hot and wet she felt against his face and couldn't wait to feel and taste her as she came. Mike scraped her clit with his teeth and felt her muscles clench his fingers as he stroked them inside her. "Oh.. Mike. Mike.. Oh _yes._.."

****

"Love me" .. Damn it. Why was she having such a hard time putting that dream out of her mind? Vicki stood next to Coreen and fumbled around the inside of her small purse looking for her chap stick. Her lips felt dry as did her mouth. She needed a drink.

"Are you okay?" Coreen asked with a frown. "We will be inside soon. Relax."

Not that she'd ever admit it, Vicki was feeling really nervous and it was getting worse the longer they had to wait before being escorted to their seats in the Frans Hals Show Lounge. There had been a last minute change in the location due to an unexpected surge in the amount of people wanting to participate.

"Look Coreen, I think I'm just going to talk to the Captain, I can't do this. No way in hell am I going to stand on ithat/i stage like a two bit floozy who is in her mid thirties, going blind and still single!"

"Why Victoria Nelson. I have worked for you over three years now and not once have I ever witnessed you acting like a coward! You should do this. If for nobody else do it for yourself, prove that you are still the most independent and strong woman I know. Or you could just do to prove to me you are not a chicken." Coreen looked Vicki up and down with one eyebrow raised in a dare like gesture. "Besides you look hot as hell in that dress! You should wear that turquoise color more often."

"Nice try Coreen. But I'm still not getting on that stage."

"Ah, Miss Nelson! May I escort you and your friend to your seats?" Vicki whipped her head around and came face to face with the Captain. "You look lovely and I expect there will be a lot of bids placed on a chance to be your date for the Captain's Ball."

"Don't hold your breath." Vicki muttered casting a sideways glance at Coreen.

"Pardon me, I didn't catch what you just said." The tall man looked down at her with a puzzled look as he took her and Coreen by the elbow and lead them into the lounge.

"I can walk myself, Captain." Vicki stated as she removed her elbow from his grasp. "Listen, I, er, this is really.."

"Here are your seats, ladies. Miss Nelson, I can't express how appreciative I am for your Mother's donation and your willingness to participate. So I've taken the liberty to seat you next to Sophie Mayer." The Captain extended his hand to gently touch the woman's shoulder who was sitting in the seat to his left.

"Sophie, I'd like you to meet Vicki Nelson."

"Vicki, Sophie is my daughter. She lost her sight to RP three years ago and is scheduled to become one of the lucky few to be accepted into the newest Gene Therapy clinical trial. Thanks to wonderful people such as yourself, who not only understand RP but donate to its ongoing research."

"Hello, Vicki." Sophia extended her hand and Vicki who wanted to crawl under a table for many reasons, reached out and shook the younger womans hand.

"Nice to meet you. This is my, ah.. assistant. I mean friend, Coreen." Coreen reached across and shook her hand as soon as Vicki dropped it.

"Hi! Gene therapy stuff, huh? Are you excited? If it works, does that means you will get your sight back? Did you hear that Vicki, maybe you...."

"Coreen." Vicki snapped cutting the goth off from saying anything else about her own eye issues. But it was too late, Sophie caught the innuendo.

"Come sit, it will be a while before its your turn to get on that stage. Which by the way scares me a hell of a lot more than going blind ever did! Hey Vicki, one of the positive things about being blind.. at least you wouldn't have to see the old giesers drooling with the hopes of winning you!"

Vicki laughed in spite of herself and found she was enjoying Sophie's company. The girl was a hoot, and Vicki found herself hanging on every word the girl shared about her RP, the blindness and the new hopes for a cure. She was so engrossed in the conversation it was easy to dismiss the other feeling she had become aware of as they entered the lounge, _the feeling that reminded her of Henry._


	10. Chapter 10

I'm back from vacation... Thanks for reading and I'm thrilled with the reviews! How cool! :)

Chapter 10

Henry brought both hands up to thread his fingers through the long curls of his hair in an effort to push them out of his face as he tipped his chair back to balance on the back legs. He just finished signing his name to the last book and began to contemplate what the rest of the evening would hold. Wishing it involved Vicki's lips on his. Even though his blue eyes were closed, anyone looking at his handsome face, with its high cheek bones and strong squared jaw would wish it were they the young man was thinking of. With the corners of his mouth tipped up and sensuous lips slightly parted he gave every appearance of someone waiting or wanting to be kissed. And Lisa who stood in the doorway of the gallery next to Mike and Kate, would have given anything to be the one to give him that kiss.

Henry tried in vain to block out the sound of their heart beats as they drew closer, wanting to keep the image of Vicki's face hovering over his. She was just about to press her full soft lips to his and he wondered if she was thinking of kissing him at that moment. He couldn't be sure if it was a shared connection but she had managed with that image alone to make him hard as granite, again. With a frustrated sigh, the vampire snapped his darkened but still blue eyes open and Lisa gasped as they bored directly into hers.

"_You have something that belongs to me_." Henry stated in a low calm tone that was hard for Lisa to decipher even as it sent chills down her back.

Mike on the other hand, felt the hair on the back of his neck stand, recognizing it as one the vampire used when his control was strained. That would be all he needed, for Henry to lose control, show some fang or the black eye thing in front of Lisa or God forbid, Kate. She would never forgive him for not confiding in her or she would run like hell away from the insane reality that vampires do exist. And not only vampires. Fuck. When did his life get so screwed up? He cut darkened blue eyes to Henry.

"Take it easy, Fitzroy." Mike stated as he stepped beside Lisa.

Henry stood. Moving around the table with a fluid grace that belied his tension he came to stand directly in front of Lisa. Never taking his eyes from hers he commanded "Leave Detective. Lisa and I have some unfinished business."

"Can't do that, Henry. Lisa is under our protection, there has been a threat and her life is at _stake_." Mike could not help but put a little emphasis on the word and it didn't go unnoticed by Henry.

"I intend to retrieve what belongs to me, detective. Now if you don't mind, I suggest you both wait outside while I _talk_ to Lisa."

"I believe this is what you are looking for?" Kate interrupted with a shake of her head. " I don't know how Vicki stood it, if this is how you two behaved all the time!"

Henry tore his gaze from Lisa's dark eyes to glance at Kate as he reached over and took the watch from her hand. He held it briefly to his chest rubbing his thumb gently over the closed case before dropping it into his pants pocket. Without looking at it he knew it was his. "Thank you. It's a sentimental gift from a treasured friend."

"Now, I would appreciate an explanation?" Henry asked and listened intently as they each explained what they knew. When they were finished, Lisa cautiously reached out and touched Henry's arm. "Henry?"

"Yes?" he answered turning his blue eyes in her direction. Lisa swallowed with some relief at not seeing any malice in his gaze and it gave her some hope.

"I'm really sorry. After..after that beautiful time we shared I almost couldn't do it. Then I remembered how Todd had killed before, and well I got scared, not only for my own life but for yours, too. I plan on helping the detective's here, find Todd and put him away. I only hope one day you can find a way to forgive me."

"You remember. _Everything_?" Henry asked keeping his face calm and neutral as he carefully listened to both her answer and her heartbeat. His relief bordered on doubt though when neither changed, only her face as she blushed slightly when she answered.

"How could I forget, that?" Lisa told him with all honesty, she would never reveal his secret not even to him. It was the least she could do.

Their conversation was interrupted by Barbie as she walked into the room carrying Henry's check book. "Oh excuse me, I didn't mean to intrude, but you will need this for tonight's auction, will you not?"

"Ah, yes. The auction. I think perhaps I'll skip it, suddenly I'm not in a bidding mood." Henry let out a sigh of fake regret. "Thank you though, Barbie. I'll make it a point to stop in briefly and leave a check with the Captain."

Kate took Lisa by the arm and they followed Barbie as she left the room. "Mike wants us to look through the photographs taken by the ships crew and find one of Todd. Then we will meet up with him later."

Mike and Henry watched as all three women went out the door before turning to look at each other again. Mike stood there with his hands stuffed in his pockets and a pensive look on his face.

"_Well_?" Henry asked.

"Well_ what_?" Mike answered a little too nonchalantly.

"Detective, you have never been a very good liar. You either need something, or want something from me. However, since you seem to have lost your courage I'll go first since I've had to refrain from asking this in front of the women. How is Vicki?"

"Vicki is Vicki. Still stubborn." Mike said with a sad shake of his head. "After we had our customary battle of wills, I filled her in on Roberts demise. I left you out of the equation and she seems to have accepted that it was I who took her to her room. At least for now."

"Thank you, Detective."

"Oh I didn't do it for you. I did it for Vicki. She has had enough to handle, don't you think? The best thing that ever happened to her was when you left and took the spooks with you. There has not been any other paranormal mishaps since you've been gone. I for one would like to keep it that way." Mike felt there was no reason not to be honest with blood sucker.

"But there in lies the problem. You believe what is best for you, is what's best for Vicki. And those _spooks_ as you put it are just lying in wait, until the right time."

"What are you saying, Fitzroy?"

"That the biggest mistake I ever made in over 450 years was fooling myself into believing if I left and dropped out of her life, I'd stop loving her and that she would be better for it."

"She is." Mike said stubbornly refusing to give an inch.

"Is she? We both did what we believed to be in Vicki's best interest, because it was easier for both of us to just admit defeat, lick our wounds and move on from her constant rejection. Which one of us is more cowardly, do you think? You for abandoning Vicki and a trusted friendship that was deeper and more honest than the love affair that ended a year before? Or myself, for asking her to _abandon_ every one and everything she held dear. To ask her to admit her love for me at the sake of all others, when I never told her how in love with her I was and will_ always be_."

"In love with her?" Exasperated, Mike tossed his hands in the air. "Wow, that's rich. Didn't think you vampires were capable of that kind of emotion. Unless of course you mean it in the same way that I love a nice medium rare steak."

"Leave it to an officer of the law to jump to all sorts of conclusions based on nothing but what he reads on the back of his cereal box in the morning." Henry snorted his distaste. "Anything with a soul is capable of falling in love, Celluci. Even vampires."

"Okay. So you love her. Fine. Great. Good luck with that. But it will never work." Mike replied with a shake of head.

"Why is that?" Henry asked with an outward flip of his palms before dropping them to his sides.

"Pptthh.. for one thing, Vicki Nelson will never, _ever_ put up with someone who can't be monogamous. That includes what she calls your happy meals."

"So that means, I'd have to take you off the menu?" Henry flashed a quick smile as Mike's mouth opened then snapped shut then opened again, his retort dying on his lips.

"Whats the matter, detective? You look a little flustered. Rest assured, _When_ Vicki and I become lovers there will be no time or inclination for either of us to be anything but monogamous. Trust me on this as well, I am more than capable of feeding without the act of sex, would you like a demo?" Henry asked as he dropped his fangs into view and took a step closer to the big man.

"Spare me the pointy details, Fitzroy. Besides I'm not the one you will have to convince of that now am I?" Mike shuddered visibly at the thought of Henry biting him, again. "Just remember I'm not a fan of your relationship intentions with Vicki, but I will support her choice. I want your assurance you will do the same and if you hurt her again, I will stake you."

"On my honor as a royal and as a man." Henry spoke solemnly as he held out his hand towards Mike. "Tell Kate."

Mike took Henry's hand in an equally firm grip and as they shook they shared a moment of trust that almost bordered on friendship.

"Are you sure, I don't want any surprises." Mike said as they released hands and turned towards the door.

"Neither do I. I will wipe her memory if I feel my safety is in jeopardy." Henry warned, deciding to keep his other options unspoken.

"Understood." Mike nodded his agreement then found himself sharing, "After Vic, I didn't think love was in the cards for me, ya know? But now.. I really love Kate."

"Why detective, who knew you had a soul?" Henry smiled. "I'll be in touch. Be sure to let me know of anything new. I'll give Betty a call, and make some inquiries as to the history of this watch."

"Hey Fitzroy. I heard there there is gonna be some fireworks at this auction. Seems someones Mother arranged to have her stubborn as hell daughter be one of ..." Mike laughed as Henry spun around and blurred out of sight. Mike sure hoped he was doing the right thing.

*****

The lights dimmed and Vicki's heart plunged to the pit of her stomach. She slumped back against the seat fanning herself with the program she didn't remember being handed to her. Casting a quick glance at Sophie, Vicki couldn't help but wonder how long before it was she sitting in total darkness.

Her gaze drifted to Sophie's husband Rick, who held her hand entwined with his against his chest as he whispered in her ear. No doubt explaining the lights and that the auction was about to begin. Sophie smiled and nodded, suddenly bringing their clasped hands to her lips and kissed his finger tips.

Vicki quickly looked away feeling as if she were intruding, but not before catching the way Rick gazed at his wife with love written all over his face. Vicki bit the inside of her bottom lip in a failed effort to fight off the wave of emotions she felt. Recognizing the look as one she'd seen it before, on Henry.

Where was the anger she needed to mask this wave of sadness that had crawled inside her heart? Right this moment she worried if Henry tapped her on the shoulder, she jump into his arms. But that was not in the cards for her anymore. Not unless she made the first move, after all she let him go, let him leave believing she chose Mike. Vicki let out a small breath and wondered, which was worse, the realization Henry was gone and would never look at her like that again or that she'd one day be blind and literally would never see him look at her like that again. With a start she realized she could live with one option and not the other...

She couldn't help thinking of what Sophie had shared. How she and Rick were married just a year when she began the progressive spiral towards a world of darkness. How the shock had overwhelmed her with anger, frustration and fear. Unable to stand the looks of pity and never ending I'm so sorry hugs, she pushed everyone away and shut Rick out. Thinking it unfair that he fell in love with a strong willed sighted woman and would end up with a half blind soon to be a totally dependent burden so she told him she wanted a divorce.

The pain in her husbands eyes told anyone who looked at him, that it was not what he had wanted. Clearly he loved her sighted or not. Vicki had been on the edge of her seat listening intently but would not admit she felt an affinity with the blind woman. A stab of guilt struck her heart as suddenly it wasn't Rick's pained filled eyes but Henry's tear filled gaze of that last time that floated before her eyes.

But unlike Rick, Henry actually physically and emotionally left her, she quickly reminded herself. Sophie said Rick refused to divorce her although he did leave for a short while, only to come back. Rick chimed in while kissing Sophie's cheek, "Armed and ready to fight for.. us." Sophie had laughed saying, "And what a fight I gave him, too. Until he convinced me I was more blind with sight, then I could ever be without it."

Usually love stories brought out Vicki's cynical side which she blamed on past abandonment issues and being in law enforcement. Changing any rose colored glasses she may have once had into what she felt was a crystal clear vision of reality. There was no such thing as happily ever after. But she hoped, these two would be one of those rare exceptions. Her thoughts were interrupted as the Captain stepped on the stage.

Coreen glanced at Vicki fanning herself with the program as if she were about to expire, and chuckled to herself. Her boss would kill her before ever admitting how nervous she was or how deeply Sophie's story affected her, but she knew. With a sigh, Coreen too thought about Sophie's story. She hoped to find some insight on how to be there for Vicki. In a way that she would not make her friend feel like a burden or even worse make her feel as if she lost some of her independence.

Coreen doubted Vicki even had a clue as to what she meant to her. Vicki gave her a purpose when she had been so lost after Ian, placed trust in her and believed in her. Then last year she went and literally put her heart back into her chest and saved her life at great risk to her own soul. Coreen knew how deep Vicki's loyalty went to those she loved even if she'd never admit it to them or even to herself. Coreen knew. What she didn't understand was how Henry could have left, knowing it too.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome and lets get this auction rolling!"

Dressed formally in a Captain's white attire he stood center stage, making a stark contrast against the deep purple curtain behind him. The lounge itself was a contrast of colors. Red couches placed in rows that alternated with rows of purple single style chairs, each area having its own small cocktail table with a lit candle housed in yellow glass vases. The carpeting was the same purple as the curtain, and the ceiling was a decorative pattern of lights, using the three main colors of the lounge, Red, purple and yellow. Very striking and it gave the room a Las Vegas kind of feel.

And Vicki could care less, all she wanted to do in that moment was _disappear_. This was worse than facing zombies or ghouls or that bitch Christina. Yet she sat still, plotting her mothers payback.

Reaching into one of the beautiful imported vases the ship was known for, the Captain made a big show of swirling his hand around inside of it before pulling out a number. "And the first person to be auctioned tonight will be..." With a huge smile he paused a moment for effect only to hear some smart-aleck call from the back, "Whatcha think, you're Ryan Seacrest? Come on, this isn't American Idol!"

The Captain made a face pretending to be hurt as the room erupted in laughter. "Okay! Okay! I'll get right to it" he paused dramatically a moment longer, "Right...after the break!" The audience roared and began stomping their feet on the floor. "Thats more like it!" The Captain shouted then called out " Our first number is... 062!" Scanning the room his eyes briefly held Vicki's and winked before finding the twenty something little blond in a short, red, low cut summer dress that left little to the imagination. Vicki's eyes rolled to the back of her head as all the whistles, and oh yeah baby, cat calls broke out across the lounge.

Vicki's heart pounded as the Captain called out, " Going once...twice....Sold! To bidder number 797 for three thousand fifty two dollars! Vicki vaguely heard the loud clapping and jeers from the losers, all she heard was the last bid. She looked at Coreen who's own mouth hung open and her blue eyes, not lost in tons of makeup were huge as they turned to lock with Vicki's. "Oh my Goddess! Together I doubt we have that much money Vicki!"

"Yeah, I know. I just might have to pull the hurl card after all."

"Thank you for such a great turn out and for your generosity! The next number is..." The Captain stopped a second and held a hand to his ear, "I don't hear you!" As the audience stamped their feet in response he shouted out the next number, 879!"

As the tall, handsome, black headed man stood up the women in the audience erupted in cat calls that drowned out their male counterparts and one of the loudest was Coreen. "Whoa baby! Come to mama!" The Goth yelled, followed by a loud appreciative whistle that stopped dead as Vicki cut her a menacing glare. "What? Goddess Vicki! Lighten up, its for a very good cause." Coreen teased to which Sophie agreed. "Yeah, I don't even have to see him to know he's a hottie. If I were single, I'd be placing a bid or two. Imagine all the hands on it would require to get to know what he looks like!" Coreen giggled, Vicki scowled and Rick grumbled.. "Funny, Soph.. I've got something to keep those hands of yours busy!"

The next two auctions went quickly and Vicki grew more unsettled knowing she would be called soon. Turning to Coreen she whispered, "I'm going to run to the ladies room." At the Goth's look of horror mixed with suspicion Vicki rolled her eyes. "I'll be back. He has one more before me, I have plenty of time." With that she stood.

"Our next number is 555! Vicki Nelson come on up to the stage, please!" The Captain called out just as Vicki rose from her seat. Then froze at the sound of her name. "Vic!" Coreen and Sophie both whispered. "Go! You will be fine!"


	11. Chapter 11

_I apologize for taking so long! Real life has thrown a few extra curve balls my way! I will update as swiftly as I can.... Here's hoping you continue to enjoy, and once again the reviews have been wonderful and I'm thankful for those who took the time to leave one! :) Now on to the story............_

_****  
_

With a final smack of his hand against the open Grimoire, Simon let an angry growl burst from his throat. Grabbing his black leather motorcycle jacket he slammed out of the house. He hated following laws and obeyed no one, but not wanting to draw attention he pulled on his helmet and tossed one long leather clad muscular leg over the seat and straddled his Harley. As the motorcycle's engine flared to life the vampire hit the shift and sped away to where his private jet stood ready for take off. He would catch the ship before it set sail from Juneau.

He made the decision to toss caution to wind and take matters into his own hands as his human Todd would not answer his cell and had been trying unsuccessfully to block him from his mind. Simon snaked past the pitiful excuse of a mental wall and sifted through the stupid humans thoughts. Anger rose to deadly heights as he learned Todd had not only failed to kill Lisa... she was missing and so was the pocket watch. He couldn't wait any longer. Once he became the Demon Lord Sin, he'd not have to rely on another human again. His impatience and anger grew filling him with devilish thoughts of blood shed, mayhem, and sex. The Ms Volendam was as good a place as any to find all three and take care of business.

Once out of the city limits, Simon ripped off his helmet and tossed it over his head. A gleaming evil smile settled on his lips as it sailed into the wind shield of the car behind him. His long shoulder length blond hair whipped about his face as he turned his emerald green eyes to the rear view mirror and watched as the car spun out of control and burst into flames. His laughter rang out and traveled with the wind as he leaned lower against the gas tank and hit the throttle.

****

Todd bolted upright in his seat as Vicki Nelson's name was called. He quickly scanned the audience with squinted eyes until he spotted her. "Fucking nice." A broad smile crossed his face as he gave the hot chick a once over. "Oh yes, fun times ahead for me once I win this bid!" A sudden buzz against his chest brought a scowl back to his face as he reached a hand into his jacket pocket and grabbed his cell phone. Looking at the caller id, his frown deepened as Simon's number popped up. "Oh damn. Shit. Sorry boss. You will have to wait until I have Vicki before you find out about Lisa and the watch." Todd knew he was on borrowed time, ignoring Simon for the third time in one day was not the way to stay in the vampires good graces. Damn the vamp was impatient.

The hair on the back of Todd's neck rose suddenly and he muttered, "Oh hell."

"_Why have you not answered my calls_?" Simon demanded in a hypnotic whisper as he slid into the seat next to the human. Todd slowly turned fear filled eyes to see the scowling face of the devil himself. He tried to blink back the fear he knew was there but the rogue's eyes had already silvered and Todd knew he had seriously crossed the line this time. He opened his mouth but no words came, only a gurgle as he felt his wind pipe being squeezed by an invisible power. Simon closed the gap between their faces and growled. "Don't bother with your lies as I already know the truth, and this time it will cost you. Come with me, _now_."

In a swift liquid move Simon rose from the seat with his mental hold still around Todd's neck forcing the weakened man to follow closely behind him. Todd moved forward on wooden legs he had no control over, his hands pawing at his closed throat. Simon slipped into the men's room giving a mental command that had the three other men zip up their pants and walk out, oblivious of the two who remained. Sweat broke out across Todd's brow and a squeal of protest died in his throat at the look in Simon's eyes when the vampire turned around to face him. Grotesque and evil, the vampire surfaced with an angry hunger.

"_You failed me_." Simon hissed, his icy cold breath stinging the humans face and freezing the tear droplets to his cheeks. Emerald eyes swirled with liquid silver flecks as he held Todd's eyes and replaced the mental hold around his neck with a glacial grip of his hand.

With a slight move of his thumb under the man's jaw, he exposed the thumping with fear artery and the blood lust burst into a red haze that darkened Simon the sinister' eyes. The last sound Todd heard was an angry growl as the vampire's fangs slashed into his prey's neck drawing deep harsh gulps of blood.

The dying man's body jerked and spasmed with each pain filled pull as his veins collapsed and drained of every drop of blood. As Simon fed, he searched Todd's last memories learning that Vicki Nelson was in the process of being auctioned, and the fool had no idea where Lisa was or what happened to the watch. The only valuable information he scooped out of the mans poor excuse for a brain was the whereabouts of Lisa's brother. Todd had him, and now he knew where. Good. He just might make use of that information himself.

Snapping his fangs back into his gums once the human was drained and dead, Simon picked up Todd's body as if it weighed nothing to stash it inside one of the stalls and locked it. It would be a while before the man was found. Walking back to the auction, Simon uttered an ancient magick spell learned from the Grimoire, enclosing his aura within a protection shield that was virtually impenetrable. He could still be sensed by other vampires but by the time they figured out where his life force was located, he'd already have killed them.

****

Henry didn't think about anything as he swiftly made his way to where Vicki was being auctioned off to the highest bidder. Actually, he had one thought. It would be _he_ to place _one last bid, _ and win one last chance to convince her that she belonged to him.

Pausing at the entrance to the Frans Hals Lounge, the young man took a second to adjust his black leather suit jacket with a quick squaring of his broad shoulders and twist of his head, freeing the curls of hair that fell behind his collar. With a concentrated effort he quieted the excited part of his vampire's soul that kept reminding him, Vicki would be his, _was his_. The thought of being with her made the blue of his eye's dance and added an extra swagger to his step. Entering the lounge with the graceful poise of a predator on the prowl, Henry turned the head of every female and half of the men as he passed by them.

As he moved further into the dimly lit lounge a cold tingle crawled across his skin alerting the vampire to the presence of magick in its darkest form. Fighting to suppress the physical change that threat provoked, Henry slid inconspicuously into the darkest part of the lounge. Surveying the large room using all of his senses to seek its source turned up nothing for as quickly as he felt it, the elusive magick disappeared.

Even though the threat had faded Henry continued to search the rooms occupants, looking for something or someone out of the ordinary. The thoughts of dark magick faded away completely when his gaze found and locked onto.. her. She was rising from her seat just as the captain called out her name.

"Vicki" He murmured as he sought to capture her gaze. Like a man dying of thirst he drank in the stunning vision she presented as she stood and looked his way. He thought her stunning the first time he saw her in a dress, this time she created a fire storm of lust to surge through his body. She wore an off the shoulder turquoise dress that hugged every curve of her body deliciously. The deep scoop neckline filled his gaze with a mouthwatering view of her long graceful neck and just a hint of the valley between her tantalizing breasts. The silky material hugged her small waist and flowed over her hips like a second skin. _He wanted to be her second skin. _

Her honey gold hair was pinned back with a few long pieces framing her face, his fingers clenched with a need to sift his fingers through those silky strands. She stole the few breaths of air he needed and Henry found himself hungry and hard for both her body and her blood, but in this moment it was her mind he sought to caress.

There was no way she could see him, he knew, but he touched something within her. She felt it. His eye's brimmed with unshed tears as she searched the darkness in front of her. Looking, for _him_. "I'm right here." he murmured staring and searing his thoughts into her mind. "_I'm here._"

He watched her blink in surprise, he could almost make out her slight intake of breath just before her slightly parted lips snapped shut and she turned away from him. A small sensual smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, he had no doubt Vicki felt him. Her rational mind however blew it off as nothing more than a fleeting thought, but he would soon show her it was much more than that.

Suddenly that prickling sensation returned, traveling along his spine and causing the vampire to tear his possessive gaze from Vicki. "Who are you?" he forced his thoughts outward. "I feel your magick."

This time he felt the evil undercurrent of it, and it forced him to turn away from Vicki for the moment. It felt like a vampire but something else blocked him from sensing exactly where it was. He only felt its threatening presence. Glancing back at Vicki standing on the stage, knew he needed to be closer if he had any chance of keeping her safe.

*****

Slamming her eyes shut against the sound of her name being called, Vicki cursed under her breath. As she straightened and opened her eyes, she felt the sensation of being devoured by a pair of eyes wash over her. And it wasn't that the whole audience was looking at her either, it was more intimate, more sexual. More Henry. _I'm here_. Vicki sucked in a quick breath and peered out into the audience, fully expecting to see his blue eye's shimmering in the darkness until she shook her thoughts of him away and turned towards the stage.

He is not here. _Henry is not here_. Maybe if she repeated it to herself she'd believe it.. Vicki let out a whoosh of air as she glanced at Coreen before making her way up to the stage. Damn it had been ages since she felt this unsettled and nervous. Half of her hoped Coreen had enough money between them to win her, and yet a tiny part of her hoped someone other than Coreen would at least bid on her.

Who was she kidding? She wanted, _age to stomp beauty's little red dress ass_. All for charity, of course. Feeling a little more confident, Vicki Nelson strode up to the stage wishing Henry really was out there getting an eyeful of what he gave up.

Looking out over the crowd, Vicki rolled her eyes as the cat calls f_inally_ reached her ears. Carefully hiding the smile and little jolt of excitement she would never ever admit to having that they caused. Taking the hand the Captain extended to her, Vicki moved to stand beside him.

His attention snapped back to the stage as cat calls rang out and heart beats thrummed through the air. Henry couldn't control the possessive growl that rumbled through his chest as his darkened eyes followed her every move as she made her way across the stage. He wanted to rip out the throat of every man who dared to whistle and call her babe, all while choking on the male pheromones suddenly assaulting his senses. "She is _mine_." the vampire snarled to no one and everyone in the room.

Desire filled eyes ravished her, partly in pride for her bravery and part jealousy as she actually seemed to be enjoying the attention. Attention he'd have done anything to be able to give her, but she always rejected it and him. His growl grew deeper. "Damn the woman anyway." He said as he raised his bid card.

"We have a bid for five hundred dollars!" the Captain called out. Vicki searched the room wondering how the Captain could see who was bidding past the first row. Glancing at him, she then noticed he had an ear piece in no doubt being fed the information by scouts all around the lounge. Vicki nervously wet her lips with a swipe of her tongue and smoothed her hands over the front of her form fitting turquoise dress as she glanced in Coreen's direction with a very slight nod.

"Five hundred fifty!"

"Five hundred seventy five!" The captain called out again and Vicki nodded once more in Coreen's direction.

"Six hundred dollars!"

*****

Simon had breezed his way into the lounge and instantly located the whereabouts of Fitzroy, who much to the elder vampires surprise stiffened visibly, signally he felt the presence of another of his kind.

Moving a little further away, Simon watched the younger vampire as he scoured the lounge looking for whoever had prickled his senses and tamped down his own need to snarl and battle for territory rights. At his age it was easier to tolerate another vampires presence simply because with time came power and to Simon, Henry was still an annoying teenager. Besides he had the upper hand and had no intention of giving himself away, _yet_. Observing your enemy before you take them on was not only intelligent but vital for success and Fitzroy gave every indication of being a worthy opponent. Not only by reputation but because he had sensed his presence when he should not have been able to.

Simon's gaze shifted to the stage when he heard her name and felt himself harden at the sight of her marks peeking out from beneath the wide silver bands she wore on her wrists. His feelings of arousal were fed by the seductive power of the evil he'd be in control of soon and he let his gaze drift over the rest of the tempting package known as Victoria Nelson.

Simon surmised she was just over five foot two or three, slight with a muscular build that was sure to please him if he chose to take her to his bed. She'd need all that muscle to handle his torturous sexual appetite. She was quite beautiful, and although evil to his very core, Simon appreciated beautiful things and took pleasure in owning them. She tempted him. And he noticed she down right had Fitzroy's knickers in a twist, the other vampire was practically salivating and had a longing about him that almost, _almost_ made him feel sorry the vampire would never get to taste her or take her to his bed. He on the other hand had no intention of using her body, until this moment. With a snarl and quick mind tap, Simon took the bid number out of the woman's hand who just happened to walk by. But before he could put in his bid the Captain raised his hands and asked for the auction to stop.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Let me interrupt the bidding for just a moment! I have a few special announcements to make. Then we will pick up the bidding on Miss Nelson who has been chosen to sit along side myself and my daughter, Sophie at the Captains table before the ball."

As the captain rambled on about the rules and other miscellaneous announcements, Vicki stood beside him. She fidgeted with her glasses, taking them off then putting them back on, smoothing her hands over the front of her dress several times nervously as well as impatiently all the while thinking if he did not shut up and get this over with, she would be walking right off the stage.

A sudden sensation of lips grazing the back of her neck shocked her into stillness and her eyes fluttered closed as the all too real feeling of finger tips grazed up and down her bare arms. She forced her eyes open but saw nothing, she could only feel soft and seductive waves of pleasure dancing along her skin as a voice whispered in her head, "I'm right here." Her eyebrows knit in confusion but her lips parted as a soft warm breath feathered across her cheek and tickled her ear. "Love me" Henry pleaded softly from across the lounge his own eye's closed as he imagined standing right behind her.

"Are you really here?" from somewhere inside she heard herself ask.

"No Vicki, come to me." Simon drolled into Vicki's other ear as he too put himself beside the marked woman. "I don't want your love, I just want to fuck you, take you by force until you cry out in pain and passion. I promise you both."

"And now, Ladies and Gents! Let the bidding for Vicki resume!" Captain Schmid called out taking Vicki's hand and guiding her back towards the center of the stage..

"One thousand!" Schmid looked down at Coreen wildly waving her bid card.

"Fifteen hundred! To the bidder on the far left. Going once.....

"Twenty-five thousand dollars! To the gentleman..."

Captain Jack Schmid was bouncing up and down in excitement, Coreen had slumped in her seat, her blue eyes boring into Vicki's blank hazel orbs. The Goth had a very bad feeling, she could feel the electricity in the air and it wasn't from the human element in the room. Rising from her seat, Coreen scrambled towards the door and flipped open her cell on the way. "Mike? Something is very wrong!! Where? Oh.. what? Henry?" Coreen shut her cell and yelled at the top of her lungs, "HENRY FITZROY!"

"Twenty seven thousand dollars!" The captain practically squealed in delight.

Totally unaware of the battle between vampires that had just begun over the woman standing beside him.


	12. Chapter 12

** Summer has been especially busy for me... so please accept my apology for taking so long to get back to this story! Thank you so much for the reviews and kind words. Truly appreciated! Raven **

Vicki stumbled backward as the two voices fled from her consciousness, leaving her feeling weak kneed and disoriented. Slowly she blinked and brought things back into focus and wondered what in the hell kind of drug did that son of a bitch put in her drink. A moment of self preservation had her refusing to believe that Henry was communicating with her. Which would also mean she'd have to admit some one else was too. Impulsively she glanced down at the marks on her wrists.

They were still there as always but nothing about them was different. No burning, itching or tingles. Astaroth seemed to be dormant which meant it wasn't likely to be him promising her passion and pain. Vicki shuddered at the coldness that voice held with its whispered threat, whereas Henry's promises were sappy, plain and simple.

Vicki blinked a few more times before her eye's flew open and scanned the audience. If that was Henry in her head, she was gonna kiss him. No, kill him! Anger welled up inside her at the audacity of the bastard son of a king! Oblivious to the bidding going on around her she brought a mental image of the vampire into focus until she felt as if he were right in front her. She didn't know if this was a nex-tel type of thing but damn it if the vampire could do it so could she. When she had his blue eye's swimming before her hazel glare, Vicki sent him a little message of her own.

"You call yourself a Prince, a Duke, a _vampire_? I call you a damn _coward_! In her minds eye she saw the sky blue of his register shock at her words before they turned dark and stormy as he closed the gap between them. "We will determine exactly who is the coward soon I promise you that." She felt his lips crash like a tidal wave into hers for a brief second and then nothing. She staggered back a step at the sudden loss of his presence thankful the Captain still held her by the hand or she would have fallen.

"Twenty-five thousand dollars!" Captain Jack Schmid was beside himself with excitement, this was indeed turning out much better then he'd ever dreamed.

"What the fuck?" Vicki became fully aware of her surroundings now and almost fainted at the amount of money she had just heard come out of the captains mouth. Turning shocked eyes to Coreen's empty seat she felt dread wash over her. Her gaze drifted back to scan through the audience unable to see a thing so all she could do was wait for the bidding to end.

****

Simon chortled as he watched Fitzroy. The younger vampire was baffled and grew angrier by the minute. His frustration at being unable to locate the source of the magick he felt would no doubt cause a welcomed distraction, and Simon planned to play it to the fullest. He'd already messed with both of their heads by joining in on their little meeting of the minds. Simon also learned Vicki would not give in to his own mind control very easily. She seemingly held a natural immunity and Simon had only been able to slip in because she was receptive to her lover boy. Using another nifty gift from the Grimoire, Simon snaked his way in by piggy backing the other vampires brain waves. But now that Fitzroy knew it had happened, Simon doubted if he'd be able to gain access again.

Leaning with his back against the wall Simon raised his bid card once more. He really could care less if he won the girl or not as she'd be his before long anyway. He only wanted to ruffle the feathers of King Henry's bastard son. Twenty-five thousand ought to do it. Now he needed to find Lisa and the watch.

****

Detective Celluci frowned into the cell phone as he listened to the near hysterical voice of Vicki's assistant.

"Calm down, Coreen. I'm back in my stateroom. It will take me a few to get there! Listen to me. Get Henry. He is there, find him."

With a curse he hung up, shoved his cell back into his pocket and grabbed Kate by the hand. "Come on something is happening at the auction. Coreen was in a panic."

"The auction? What's going on? And wait we have to get Lisa!" Kate turned her large dark eyes to his as he grabbed her by the hand.

"Lisa, do you have that picture of Todd?" Mike asked as he gestured for her to come along while walking towards the door. He suddenly stopped short as the thought of what might _actually_ be happening at the lounge came to mind. Whirling around so Kate crashed into him mid stride he gasped then sputtered, "Kate, I need to speak to you before we leave."

"I'll go get the photograph of Todd while you two talk." Lisa stood then walked over to the pile of photos on the table while shooing them both out of the way. "Are all detectives so.. so strange?"

"Yeah, and we bite, too!" Kate said with a chuckle before cutting her eyes back to Mike who choked at her choice of words.

Dragging her out onto the veranda, Mike paled as he turned back around to face her. The way he saw it, his whole future rested on how Kate would take what he had to tell her.

"Mike? What is it? You look as if you've seen a ghost!" Kate asked moving close enough to rest her hand against his chest. "What it is, baby?"

"Maybe you should sit? Want a drink? I need a drink. Oh.. hell." Mike muttered shaking his head and combing his fingers through his hair, then down to rub over his face, before he finally settled them on his hips and sought to hold her eyes with his own very troubled ones.

Kate reached out and took his hands into hers with a squeeze, " Look at me Mike. Just say it, please." Holding her breath, her own heart began to pound as she waited for Mike to begin. She had never seen him look so upset and worried. Whatever it was, she knew it had to be traumatic and upsetting, and that it surely involved Vicki Nelson. She really didn't want to think this way, but past history involving the two of them together usually, hell, always put her on the back burner. So when she lifted her dark brown eyes to his, Mike could plainly see her doubt and knew what she was thinking.

"No Kate. This has nothing to do with Vicki and me." He frowned thinking that was not quite the truth. "Well it does, kinda. Just not what you're thinking. This has to do with Henry." He let go a long breath. Well at least he got the name out, Mike thought with a scowl.

"What about Henry?" Kate asked, relief mixed with confusion written all over her face. "Has he been hurt or something?"

"I wish." Mike mumbled under his breath before sucking in a deep breath and dug deep for the words to explain the unexplainable. "Well, no. It's kinda hard to hurt Henry given what he is." Mike fumbled around some more for the right words and not knowing how else to say it but to say it. "You see, ah. Henry."

Kate instantly picked up on the words - _given what he is_. "Good Lord Mike, spill it already! You're babbling!" Kate moved her hands to her hips and cocked her head studying his face. He was obviously struggling and she thought it seemed he didn't quite believe whatever it was he had to say. And when he finally blurted it out, she understood why.

"Yeah, okay. He is not human. He dies during the day. He has killed people before and has lived many lifetimes. You see Kate, Henry is a vampire." Mike thrust out the words in a whoosh and then watched as Kate digested what he'd said. His own facial expressions mirroring every one of her emotions until she smiled. His own emotions turned to disbelief and shock as her eye's lit up as if she'd suddenly discovered a cure for cancer or something. His frown deepened with thoughts he'd rather not contemplate such as, she believes in the un-dead.

"A vampire?" Kate gasped, her eyes growing wide as understanding dawned. Of course! So many things made sense to her now! With a smile as wide as a Cheshire cat's she fought the girlish giggle that tickled her throat and had to ask her stunned sweetheart,

" As in Brad Pitt's, Lestat? Oh! Or as Gerard Butlers, Dracula?" Kate asked, her mouth hanging open and her mind whirling in a hundred directions.

This was just too much, Mike thought as he threw his hands in the air feeling as though he had stepped into the twilight zone, while looking at the woman he planned on asking to be his wife as if she had grown three heads.

"As in blood sucking leech!" Mike exploded. Then thought hopefully, maybe she didn't believe him. Maybe she thought he was joking with her! "I'm telling you the truth, Kate. Henry is a blood sucking, honest to God, _Vampire_!" He added for good measure then blinked once more as she floored him yet again.

"Oh I know you are telling me the truth, Mike. Frankly I knew there was something different about him! This is fascinating! What kind of vampire is he?" Kate asked. Curious but also thoroughly enjoying how this whole thing was really throwing Mike for a loop!

"W-What _kind_?" Mike asked, his jaw dropping, his eyes about to fall from their sockets, baffled not only by her reaction but by the question itself. Vicki or Henry never mentioned there were different kinds of vampires! God help him if that were true. He actually took a step away from Kate as if her mental state was something contagious.

"Yes. Is he like Anne Rice's vampires? Or... maybe like the Dark Hunters in Sherilyn Kenyon's novels. Or.. Oh! Please say he is like the Argeneau vamps in Lyndsay Sands series! They drink bagged blood and descend from Atlantis!"

"What in the hell are you talking about Kate? " Mike asked, totally lost and beginning to think he had been sleeping with an alien himself!

"Oh come on Mike, you know I read every night. I can't believe you have never noticed what I'm reading. I am a certified vampire freak!" Kate pointed towards the night stand at her latest book - _Tall Dark and Hungry_.-

"What?" Mike croaked as he cast a quick glance through the window at her nightstand. "Oh. My. God. This is great. Just great. I tell you Henry Fitzroy is a blood sucking vampire straight out of the twilight zone and you go all romance novel on me? " Mike threw his hands up in the air, his blue eyes boring into hers bewildered and annoyed that she not only believed in vampires, but read those silly love story books about them!

Kate Lam just looked at him and laughed thinking how damn cute he was all ruffled and out of sorts.

****

"Going once!" Captain Jack Schmid shouted as he scanned the audience in search of the highest bidder. He held Vicki's hand in a tight grip and tossed her a quick reassuring glance as he could feel her tremble slightly. He mistakenly thought it was nervousness.

Vicki was in fact trembling from the turmoil that was going on between her heart, body and her mind. That mental encounter and kiss sent her senses reeling. Her traitorous body responded with a fierceness that surprised her in its intensity, filling her with a desperate longing she wasn't so sure she could repress. No matter how much her mind rebelled at the thought of becoming vulnerable. For three years now she managed to keep herself from crossing that line, from giving in to what she knew would be a mistake.

She could not deny, even to herself, that her desire for Henry was elemental, instinctual and it took every ounce of self control she possessed not to give in to it. He was a vampire. She was a half blind P.I. with too many issues to list. It was simply a bad idea and no matter how she looked at it, and she had at least a thousand times, she would end up hurt and alone.

Yet her body didn't give a shit what her mind had been saying all this time. Her heart also spoke up, telling her that he was here, and was seeking her out. "Love me." She felt the sincerity of his words, believed he meant them and God help her, she wanted to say them in return. But for all her outward appearances of bravery and aloofness, in her heart of hearts she was simply afraid of the unknowns, of losing control once she admitted she wanted, needed him. Most of all she was afraid to let herself love anyone as long as she remained marked and tied to Astaroth, not knowing what her ties to the demon could do to those she loved.

Fighting to regain control over her raw emotions, Vicki looked out into the audience knowing she just may have crossed the line when she told the vampire he was a coward. What the hell was she thinking? With a groan she acknowledged the weakness in her knees and the heat that pooled in her belly and between her clenched thighs. She was flushed and so turned on she had to fight to keep the moan caught in her throat.

The only thing that kept her from bolting off the stage was the Captains firm grip on her hand and that other voice she heard. Someone else managed to sneak into her mind. Was it Astaroth? He being the most likely, even though he never had before. That would give her good reason to talk to Henry. She had to ask him if he heard it too, right? As soon as this damn auction was over she would look into it. Her brain suddenly re-engaged and she wondered if any of this was connected to the murder. Her gaze automatically turned towards Coreen's seat. Where the hell was she?

****

Coreen's call for Henry was heard by one of the vampires, and Simon zeroed in on the pretty gothic girl with swirling silver orbs as he deeply inhaled her scent. Before Coreen could call out to Henry again, Simon was at her side and in her mind. "Come with me." He whispered in her ear as his hand wrapped around her waist and drew her slim body close to his. He had to give the young thing credit, as she actually had a little mind strength and attempted to resist his control. Smiling against the back of her head he bent low to press his cold lips to her ear. "You will stop resisting. Now move."

"Going twice!" The captain called out and Simon smiled, one more second and his bid would give him an easy way to gain control of the marked woman. This was going to be easier then he had originally thought. His grip on the tiny girls waist tightened as he moved to take her down below to the safe room he found. He could taste the power that was soon to be his and it aroused the beast inside him. His darkened eyes flickered over Coreen's long slim neck hungrily. He could not wait. Pulling her into a darkened corner Simon imprisoned her body between his and the wall. As he brought his fangs to her throat he heard,

"We have another bid!" The captain squealed. "Fifty thousand dollars!"

With a growl, Simon turned back to look at the marked woman on the stage. He couldn't let the vampire win. Glancing around he watched as a tall man with dark blond hair came into the lounge holding the hand of a dark haired woman. "Perfect." He smirked and slipped into the mans mind.

Mike moved into the lounge with Kate in tow, scanning the audience for Coreen and Henry. He was still a little ruffled and slightly distracted after his conversation with Kate that he didn't notice the very pale, very tall, long haired blond leering at him as he passed by. Mike gave Kate's hand a tug when he spotted Vicki standing on the stage.

"Look, its Vicki." He practically yelled to her over the loud cheering crowd.

"I see. Where is Henry?" Kate responded as she too looked around the large hall.

"Don't see him, yet." Mike answered annoyance coloring his tone. "You're not gonna go all starry eyed when you see him are you?" He looked at his almost fiancée wearing his best, _You better not_ look on his face.

"Oh, Mike." She tossed back with a shake of her head. A small smile settled on her lips as she thought, I probably will be starry eyed and weak in the knees..

The next thing Kate new, Mike had released her hand and walked over to an older gentleman and politely took the mans bidder card! Her mouth then dropped open as she watched in disbelief as he raised it high and placed a bid on Vicki! Her jaw snapped shut and anger took the place of disbelief when she heard the Captain's shout,

"We have a bid for fifty-five thousand dollars, ladies and gentlemen!" The audience cheered and Vicki looked as if she wanted to bolt.

In the same instant, Simon dropped the shield that kept him safely hidden just long enough that Henry's head swiveled in his direction, distracting him from Vicki as he searched the crowd. Simon smiled as he watched the vampire surface within the man and began to move in his direction. Henry hadn't seen him yet, but he now knew there was another vampire in the room. A direct threat that he could not and would not ignore. As Henry began stalking him, Simon cited the protection spell and safely sealed himself within it. The elder vampire laughed at the Captain's final call,

"Going once!.. Going twice!... Sold! Vicki Nelson is sold to the gentleman standing at the back!"

As the captain triumphantly held Vicki's hand in the air, Kate balled up her fist and sucker punched Mike right in the gut. "You son of a bitch!" She yelled in shocked disbelief.

Mike stood there rapidly trying to blink away the buzzing in his brain as he looked from the card in his hand to Vicki on the stage just as Kate's fist made contact. Between his confusion over what just happened and the force of her punch Mike was knocked off balance and toppled over to land in the lap of a well endowed older woman. Who instantly screamed, "Get off me! Somebody get this pervert off of me!" she then proceeded to thump him in the head with her black beaded purse.

"Owwww!" Mike yelped as he scrambled to get up and stand without touching the woman any more than necessary. "Get off me! Some one help! This man is touching me! Franklin, do something!"

Kate and Lisa grabbed Mike's arms and pulled him off the woman. As Mike regained his footing, Franklin, apparently the woman's husband stood as well. He balled up his fist saying "Keep your hands off my wife!"

But before he could let his fist fly, Lisa reached out and shoved him back into his seat with a threat. "Sit down, you idiot. Don't make me give you the evil eye!" Lisa raised one eyebrow and glared at the man while Kate hooked her arm through Mikes and pulled him away.

"What the hell just happened?" Mike shouted as he shrugged Kate's hand away. "I can't believe you punched me, Kate!" The detective glowered at her in total disbelief.

"Well you just bid fifty-five thousand dollars on Vicki, you jack ass!" Kate hollered right back, her dark eyes narrowed and accusing. "Why? Why would you do that, Mike?"

"I.. I haven't a clue! I swear Kate. One minute we were talking and the next..." Mike stopped mid sentence and began looking frantically around the lounge. "Oh hell."

"What?" Both Lisa and Kate said at the same time.

"Shit. Hell." Mike looked around, "Welcome to the twilight zone, Kate."

Vicki was still on the stage and the Captain was thanking the dispersing crowd.

"This is not good." Mike mumbled. He didn't see Coreen anywhere and she would be with Vicki, and he noticed she too was looking around the room. "What the fuck just happened?"

****

Coward?! A snarl rumbled deep inside as Henry glowered at the woman standing center stage. His expression was pensive, incredulous, his darkened blue gaze locked on her, studying, plotting his next move. How dare she! "Oh, its on now, Miss Nelson." the vampire vowed, his impatience growing with the need to invade her space, her senses and her body.

"We will see who runs." His lips curled into a predatory seductive smile. "Run fast Vicki.

"Bloody hell." Whipping his face towards the strong malevolent odor that assaulted his senses the vampire surfaced and sniffed the air with a low menacing growl. Putting himself between Vicki and the area the scent was coming from the vampire advanced, silently stalking the unmistakable scent of vampire. Glittering obsidian eyes scoured the room, every emotion in tight control and tucked behind a blank mental wall. He would not alert his adversary that he had marked and identified him. Swiftly he moved with silent intent towards the blond haired vampire, committing his scent and image to memory.

As suddenly as the elder vampire's scent was there, it disappeared again. "Black magick" Henry thought as he continued to follow the blond through hooded expressionless eyes. Careful not to let his emotions slip as he watched him moved into the shadows a moment before slipping silently towards the exit with his arm wrapped around Coreen. Henry followed from a distance, as not to be detected but once passing through the exit they disappeared, leaving no trace of scent that he could follow. Knowing it would be useless to try and track the other vampire alone Henry returned to the lounge just in time to hear the Captain call out, "Sold!"


	13. Chapter 13

As suddenly as the elder vampire's scent was there, it had disappeared again. "Black magick" Henry thought as he continued to follow the blond through hooded expressionless eyes. Cautiously guarding his emotions as he watched the taller man move into a darkened corner and out of his line of vision.

Henry almost gave himself away as the vampire emerged from the shadowed area with his arm wrapped around Coreen. The urge to lunge and protect one of his almost won out but years of experience kept him motionless and alert. He drew on all his senses. His keen vision raked over her for signs of struggle or wounds. He could see neither. He did note she was not overly perky. Most likely under the other vampires persuasion.

His ultra sensitive hearing told him her heart beat was normal albeit a tad fast, not unusual for the usually exuberant Goth. She was also silent. That was not normal. With one deep inhale the corner of his mouth lifted. Coreen was giving off a slight scent of arousal, also not unusual, at least in his presence.

There was no feeling of urgency from either Coreen nor the other vampire. If he felt that, Coreen would be dead already. He could only hope she was merely meant to be a source of nourishment or perhaps a mutual coupling. Both would buy a little time. It was when he was done with her, that all bets were off.

Henry let them get a few paces ahead before he resumed tracking them. Once the couple passed through the exit they had quickly disappeared, leaving no trace of scent that he could follow. Although he was worried about Coreen, he also knew his best chance to save her was with Vicki's help. Even more determined then before Henry Fitzroy turned around just in time to hear the Captain call out..

"Sold!"

********

Vicki's eyes darted back and forth as she scanned the room. He has to be here. "Damn it, you have to be here..." What she felt was real, wasn't it? Surely calling the vampire a coward would have brought him to her, wouldn't it? It would have if what she had just felt and heard were for real.

"Sold!"

Captain Schmid exclaimed victoriously as he raised Vicki's hand into the air. The sudden movement snapping Vicki back to reality. There was no Henry nuzzling her neck. No Henry kissing her. It was her own traitorous mind playing fucking tricks. Or, glancing once again at her wrists for any sign her demon side kick was in action, maybe he was just messing with her mind. "Fuck off, Astaroth. And damn you, Henry." To herself she snapped. "Get a grip." Seriously. How could she have thought Henry was actually in her mind? Why now? He'd never been able to use his vampire hocus pocus shit on her before. A seriously cold chill ran down her spine.

"Please come on up to the stage, sir." The captain called out to the man in the audience reminding Vicki she had another problem. How to get herself out of this mess. Squinting her eyes in an attempt to see who was coming up on the stage was futile so she turned to the Captain.

"Ya know I'm not at all thrilled here, right?"

"But it is for such a good cause, Ms. Nelson." Jack smiled and squeezed her hand. "Had you not had the courage to stand up here, the BRPS would not have received such a generous donation. Sophie and many just like her will continue to have hope for a cure for a long time to come. You too should hang on to that very same hope."

"How did you..." Vicki started to ask but as her eyes met his they both replied; "My" "Your" "Mother."

Captain Schmid stepped in front of Vicki then with his hand outstretched. "Congratulations, Detective Celluci."

Taking the Captains hand in his, Mike smiled and winked at Vicki who he believed for the second time in two days was stunned to see him. She quickly regained her composure however and her shocked expression gave way to narrowed eyes and a frown. That seconds moment of relief at knowing it was Mike gave way to realizing it was Mike. And that just didn't make any sense. He was with Kate and he did not have that kind of money. More warning bells.

"What the hell is going on Mike?"

"Well, hello to you too, Vicki. And to answer your question, why don't you tell me? " Mike crossed his arms over his chest, his eyebrows raised in question.

"Hmm, seems the two of you know each other already. How nice that your boyfriend placed the winning bid, Vicki." The Captain glanced from one to the other then placed Vicki's hand in Mikes.

"He is so not my boyfriend." Vicki snapped as she tugged her hand from Mikes. She inexplicably grew even more annoyed as her former lover stood there nodding his head in agreement rather forcefully.

"Right. So not my girlfriend." Mike took his hand away, swiped it across his thigh then shoved it in his pocket. His eyes snapped back to Vicki's as she drew in a sharp breath.

"Did you actually wipe your hand off on your pants?"

"No. I did not."

"Oh, yes you did, buddy."

"I hate when you call me buddy, and no I did not!"

"Ah, excuse me. I hate to break up this lovely reunion but we have some paperwork to fill out." Captain Schmid shook his head before turning his attention back to the leaving audience. "Thank you ladies and gentlemen. This concludes the auction!"

"Oh, wait a second. You should let the auction resume Captain as I forfeit my bid." Mike spoke up loud enough he hoped the audience could hear him. Much to his surprise many stopped and turned around curiously.

Aghast, the Captain quickly turned back to the detective. "I'm afraid that is not possible, Mr. Celluci."

Vicki too spun around to face Mike.

"Oh no you don't. You forfeit. I forfeit." Vicki glared at both men hands on her hips.

****

Henry growled so low and so deep in his throat the few people standing near-by moved away without even glancing in his direction for fear of what they would see. Probably a good thing too as the frustrated vampire warred with the equally frustrated man. It took an extreme effort to hold himself back and not blur up there and claim Vicki as his. He should have been the one to place that one last bid! How dare Celluci! The vampire glared through eyes burning with blood lust as the detective strolled up on the stage sporting that bloody jesters grin. His fingers twitched at the thought of wiping it off his face once and for all, the only thing stopping him was the familiar heart beat that grew closer. His keen hearing would not let him tune it out and as it neared he forced himself to calm and look in her direction.

"Lisa." came out as a half growl causing the woman to frown slightly.

"Are you ok, Henry?" Lisa asked. She had spotted him just as he came back into the lounge and told Mike she would go and fill him in on what had happened. "Never mind, I can see you are not ok."

"And?" Henry cut her off abruptly. He just didn't have time for this now.

"There really is no need to be rude." Lisa glared back at him.

"Sorry. But I am in a bit of a hurry, So if you don't mind?" Henry went to move around her but she stepped in his way bringing her hand to his chest.

"I do mind, Henry. I have something important to tell you. Now listen up." They locked eyes, each with one raised eyebrow at the other.

"What is it then?" Henry stepped back so her hand fell away as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Something got in Mikes head and forced him to make that bid on Vicki. We think it also has Coreen, as we can't find her either." Lisa told him quickly then added as she watched his face register what she'd told him. "Go get your girl, Henry. Then we need to find out what is going on!"

Lisa sighed heavily as she watched Henry disappear from her side in a miraculous flash knowing she would never forget the time she spent with him. Glancing at Vicki she couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy and a little bit of protectiveness for Henry. "Woman, so help me if you are stupid enough not to see what that vampire feels for you, I'll gladly take your place. After I kick your ass!" Lisa shook her head, then slowly made her way back to where Kate stood next to the bar.

"I'll have what she is having." Lisa told the bartender then looked at Kate who was grinning as she spotted Henry standing in the shadow of the curtain on the stage.

"And I'll have what she's having." Kate looked over her shoulder at Lisa then nodded in Henry's direction. "Damn. Is Vicki nuts? Who in their right mind would turn down a delicious, hunky vam.. guy like Henry Fitzroy?"

Both women clinked glasses with a sigh and downed their shot of whiskey.

****

Simon moved through the hallways with a speed unmatched by any other vampire, hindered only slightly by the woman he carefully carried. Once in the stateroom he had acquired earlier, Simon dropped Coreen onto the bed, then tied her to it. There really was no need, as he could keep her in this room for all eternity if he chose it. But Simon was never to careful, even his powerful mind control could be broken by the right person.

"What do you want with me?" Coreen surprised him with her question. She apparently was quite strong willed. And although it should not have, something stirred within Simon. Something close to admiration. When he finished tying the last knot the vampire stood and moved to stand beside the bed and looked down at the girl. Tiny. Beautiful and those eyes. Something in his chest did an odd little flip flop and if he had a heart he figured that is what that odd feeling would have been. Dismissing that thought he was surprised by yet another. He did not want to frighten her and found himself controlling the animal urges within him. Choosing instead to offer reassurance even if false.

"Don't worry little one. I'll not harm you."

"I'm not afraid." Coreen boldly told the man standing over her. She knew she should be terrified but found all she did feel was the weight of his loneliness. She sought to connect and Simon almost gasped as she locked her luminous blue eyes to his which silvered instantly with desire. He held a hunger for this one of that he would admit. As for anything else, he was not capable of it, hadn't been for centuries. Yet for a moment as he gazed down into the depths of her unafraid blue eyes he almost wished he were.

"You should be." He growled tearing his eyes from hers to linger instead on her bared inner thigh and the pulsing blood he could see coursing through the vein there. "Damn it, I'm going." he grunted, then whirled around and left.

Coreen watched him leave, wondering briefly who he was talking too. She could tell it wasn't her by the way his expression changed. As the door slammed shut in his wake an emptiness filled the room and fear filled her. "Wait! Don't leave me here!"

The sound of Coreens voice reached him but he did not turn around. Simon the sinister was an undead monster on a centuries old journey to become a demon lord and _she_ would not let a human stop him from getting what she had set in motion so long ago. Simon slowed when he heard the girl call again. As he did his right hand rose to grasp his bicep and he cursed, growling, "I know what I must do. Leave me to it."

The barbed wire tattoo that circled his arm first burned then the barbs rose slightly from under the skin threatening to pierce through his flesh. For once she didn't break through, this was just a reminder to the vampire he was never alone.

_Simone's_ name not only encompassed his arm but haunted and tormented him his whole long life. His twin sister, who was said to have died shortly after birth was his biggest fan and directed his path to demon-hood with calculated care. Something Simon had not been aware of until he had become tired of searching for the watch and girl.

Shortly before discovering the chronicle Simon had met a woman that touched a part of him he didn't realize was there. For a short period of time she nurtured his soul and he found a place of peace like he had never known and with it brought questions of who he was and why. Why was it that all he knew was evil? All he could recall of his childhood was hate. From his mother and then his Grandmother. Both women taught him what cruelty was all about and how to pass it on, use it and grow stronger from it. He never questioned it. He did not know there was anything else. Until, Greta. When she looked into his eyes, she saw a tiny glimmer of something good, something even he didn't know he had.

In her arms, what she saw in him grew, slowly. How his sister didn't see it, he would never know. And finally when it became a conscious thought. A possibility, it happened. When he entertained thoughts of giving up his search, of perhaps trying to make a new life with Greta, Simone became more than a distant memory. She exploded into his physical consciousness with unleashed fury. It was then he understood, she, his very own twin had been the root of evil from which he had lived his life.

In a flash she stunned him with the knowledge of how their mother had given birth to two babies. One born with her evil genes and one with the goodness of their fathers. Since a male was physically stronger and the only sex who could carry out what had been planned before his birth, the sister was sacrificed. A soul binding spell was cast and her mark tattooed on his bicep. The best part. His soul was trapped within hers so he would never know anything but evil.

He had begged and pleaded with her then to leave him alone, find another to possess and use but it was futile. Simone made him relive every killing she had been responsible for including his Grandmothers with gruesome clarity. When he begged for mercy, she proved her power over him by taking his very own hands to Greta's throat and choked the life from her. While he watched the life leave her brown eyes he begged for her forgiveness and for his sister to stop. She didn't and for half a century she continued to torture him until he fought her no more. As he lay there beaten, bloodied and a vampires breath away from death, Simon let her take over his physical body and let her believe she doused that tiny spark of hope in his soul.

Her goal of becoming a demon lord through him became his once again. Only, his had a very different ending than hers. He had learned a few tricks of his own over the years as the private part of his soul gained strength. He discovered he could block her from his deepest thoughts for short periods of time and it was in those quiet moments Simon plotted a way to free his soul from that of his twins. Simone was still stronger and right now she was demanding he go back and take care of the girl.

Simone was right about one thing, this girl was a distraction he could not afford to have. So within the space of Coreen's next heart beat, Simon was back at her bedside.

"You came back." The pretty young thing breathed. "Thank you."

Taken aback by her total lack of fear, Simon tilted his head slightly to the side,and regarded her through his green glittering eyes, realizing as he did all thoughts of killing her vanished and his block slid in place.

Coreen gazed at him openly and knew beyond a shadow of a doubt he was the most stunning man she had ever seen. He had to be at least six foot tall and all sexy sinewy muscle. His tensely poised body was clothed in black leather that hugged every bulging muscle and she fought the urge to drool. The first four buttons of his black collared shirt were undone, showing just enough of his smooth muscular chest and as wisps of blond hair fell across his face, Coreen felt as if she were looking at a God straight from Athens. His piercing eyes held a thousand mysteries and seemed as if he could see right through her. As green and shimmery as the finest cut emeralds, she swore they turned silvery when he looked at her earlier. And those lips. To die for. Yes, she thought this guy was hotter than hell and he had her tied up!

Simon brushed away the stray strands of his hair that obscured his vision and found himself lost in her eye's, all thoughts earlier were replaced by a burning wave of need, lust, desire. Even more to his own amazement his beast did not want to bring her harm. It was fascinated by her. Bringing his face to within a few inches of hers, Simon closed his eyes and deeply inhaled her scent. A low rumble tumbled from his throat as the soft sweet scent of her surrounded him.

Instinct held her frozen, warning her not to move as the Vampire who hovered over her gently pressed his nose against her hair and breathed deeply. Dear Goddess she should be scared senseless but all she felt was heat flushing her from head to toe with desire as the vampire slowly and methodically buried the tip of his nose into the black strands. Drawing in her scent first at the crown then inch by inch down to where it lay tucked behind her ear. His breath, whisper light on an exhale drifted across her skin sending a quiver throughout her body. Goddess help her it was the most erotic thing she'd ever experienced and her body did not hesitate to respond. Neither did his. He did not have much time, she was calling and Simon felt his block weakening but he had to at least taste her. Even knowing before he did, it would not be enough.

A soft moan left her as his mouth moved closer to hers in the sweetest torture she'd ever known. The gorgeous blond vampire brushed his lips across her cheek and when he reached her mouth he froze and locked his eyes to hers. Green liquid silver orbs bore into hers as if he could see her soul. Coreen caught a glimpse of his, just as his cool lips swept across hers in the softest of touches, tentative as if indecisive and she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt this was gonna be curl your toes good. She wasn't disappointed, in fact she wasn't sure she'd survive the burning seduction of his kiss.

Looking into those blue eyes Simon felt a sense of something. He could not place the elusive feeling as it had been centuries since he allowed himself or could stay hidden from Simone long enough to feel anything other than hate. Yet, in that instant when their eyes met he saw what surely had to be his salvation. Then for the first time, he let someone else take a glimpse into the deepest part of his soul. The long since buried hope that even he was worthy of redemption. Then his lips touched hers, just a brush, a tasting, then a nudge. Sweet warm temptation met his cool lips and woke emotions within him that had been long dormant.

The kiss then shifted, deepened and Simon was caught completely by surprise when her lips parted and her tongue swept into him as she rose up arching off bed, pulling on the ropes that kept her tied. His arm slipped under and wrapped around her slender waist as he moved to straddle her, his other arm braced against the mattress supporting them both. He growled. He needed more.

Then Simone breached the wall shattering the moment and the screams Coreen heard drowned out her own as Simon's arm burst into flames and he threw her out of the room. She heard him yell,

"Run."

****


	14. Chapter 14

"Go get your girl."

That was Henry's exact intention but as he stood in the shadow of the stage curtain he took a moment to reflect, to be sure this is what he wanted. A thousand memories fought for his attention, most of them bringing a smile to his face. But there was that one memory that still haunted him, caused him pain and reminded him that he had reason not to trust her. His hand automatically covered the spot where she had thrust his sword through his body. He winced, remembering the hurt and disbelief he felt when she twisted the blade and he dropped to the floor. As betrayed as he had felt he knew she had only done it to save him. She loved him enough, even then, to do the one thing she knew could cost her his trust and perhaps her own life. Just to save his.

He thought of her about to be attacked and realized he would have done anything to save her life. Then or now. His heart broke a little more when he held her cradled in his arms while she'd been drugged and how his heart had come back to life when she unwittingly revealed what was truly in hers. There was nothing on this earth that would keep him from her ever again. Except maybe herself. His hand fell to his side as he tried to reach her with his mind.

With her hands on her hips Vicki Nelson glared at the two men standing before her. "I mean it. I am not going to stand up here any longer looking like a jackass."

"Vic, come on. You know I don't have this kind of money." Mike gave her a conspiratorial look then added, "There is just a tad more to this whole thing, if you get my drift."

"Oh I get your drift, Mike and coming from you its almost laughable. Try again." Vicki scoffed. She was in no mood for Mikes attempt at innuendo's and if he knew something he'd better come out with it now.

"Now? Right now? In front of the Captain and everyone?" Mike twirled his finger in a circle next to his head, the common sign for crazy and added, "Vicki, trust me this is right up there with the latest Stephen King movie."

Vicki was about to retort when the hair on the nape of her neck rose as if tickled by a soft breath,. "Vicki?" She stiffened.

Frustrated she was not receptive to letting him into her mind Henry suddenly found himself standing directly behind her. So close he could see the goosebumps rise on her skin as he whispered her name. When she stiffened and didn't move, he smiled wistfully, knowing she didn't believe he was actually here, standing behind her.

She felt the softest sensation of breath and the sound of her name that came with it. Dear God she wanted to cry as every fiber of her being screamed, its Henry. But it wasn't, it couldn't be. Squeezing her eyes shut against the tears that threatened to leak past her strong facade Vicki gasped as she heard the sound of her name breezed across the back of her neck.

"Vicki." Henry whispered, his hands clenched at this sides while he trembled with the need to touch her, to gather her in his arms and never let her go. With all that he was Henry knew she was his. He also knew he would forever be hers.

"Turn around, Vicki." He whispered. "Look at me."

Still she didn't move and Henry sighed softly at the slight scent of her salty tears knowing she would not want him to see her vulnerable. So he leaned in close to taunt her, "Now who is the cowardly one?"

"Mike?" Vicki's eyes snapped open to stare at Mike who was smiling and nodding, telling Vicki she was not hallucinating or hearing things. It only took a split second for her to then whirl around and find herself nose to nose with Henry. Looking incredibly handsome. Here he was In the flesh and to her eternal annoyance, grinning that damn sexy, self confident smile that made his blue eyes twinkle and her knees weak. And in spite of herself, she wanted to cry and fall into his arms. God. She had missed him.

They held each others gaze for one long moment, silently acknowledging the other until Henry broke the spell by addressing the Captain.

"If you will permit me, I'd like to relieve the good detective here of any further involvement with Miss Nelson." Henry inconspicuously, or so he thought, placed himself possessively between Vicki and her former lover before turning to face the Captain directly. Mike rolled his eyes at Henry's obvious innuendo and chuckled.

"Well if there is no objection, Mr. Fitzroy, Mr. Celluci, I would be agreeable to that arrangement." Captain Schmid readily accepted, not wanting to lose any of the money promised to the BRPS.

Vicki who had been momentarily struck speechless, found her voice. "Just wait one damn minute, you can not just pop back into my life after a year and think you have any say about who I can and cannot be involved with!" Vicki shifted her glare from Henry to Mike a years worth of hurt and anger simmering in her eyes. "That goes for you too, Celluci. I don't need a damn single one of you!"

"Ms. Nelson, please." The Captain pleaded. Vicki went to step around Henry and make for the stairs but was stopped short by his vise like grip on her arm. Vicki spun to face him. "I suggest you let go of my arm, Henry."

"Not until you agree to the terms of the auction, Victoria." Henry kept tight control of the frustration he felt. He would not be dismissed, not this time. "Tell the good captain here that you accept my bid and will allow me to escort you to the Captain's Ball."

"Over my dead body." Vicki spat back as she tried to jerk her arm free from his grasp the result of that action bringing Henry's face to a mere inch of hers.

"It won't be over your dead body, but it will be with your body tossed over my shoulder, your choice."

Henry knew hell would probably freeze over before she'd ever forgive him for threatening her this way, but in this moment he didn't care. She was his, and that gave him every right to demand she listen to him. He stared her down, his blue eyes blazing into her equally glittering anger filled gaze.

She gave him her best drop dead look and he didn't even flinch.

"You son of a bitch. You touch me and I swear as soon as that sun goes down.."

This time Henry did growl menacingly in her ear. "I suggest you take a different tone with me Victoria and remember exactly who and what I am. I'm in no mood for your sarcastic tongue."

He released her arm and stepped back holding her eyes with his. "Now, if you would be so kind as to tell the Captain you are agreeable to the terms of the auction, and accept this _One Last Bid_, we can get off this stage and deal with more pressing matters."

With every fiber of her being she hated him in this moment. Who did he think he was? And yet a tiny little spark of something flared deep within her. She had to stop that nasty little turned on feeling right in the bud. Just cause he dared to get in her face and stand up to her,it did not give him the right to make demands. Nope that little show of controlled aggressive possessiveness did not turn her on, not in the least. Liar, liar pants on fire. Holy hell. That little image just pissed her off all the more.

"You can take your.. _One.. Last...Bid._. and stake it, suck boy." Vicki growled low so only he could hear her. Then she turned to the Captain.

"I'll accept Mr. Fitzroy's proposal, freeing Mike here from any monetary involvement on one condition." Vicki cast a cold -this ain't over- glance in Henry's direction. "Mr. Fitzroy gets to escort someone else to the Captain's Ball, because it sure as hell will not be me."

Mike took one look at Henry's solemn yet determined face and shook his head. "Good luck, Fitzroy. I don't know what you just said to Vicki but I get the distinct impression she didn't like it."

"Come on Vicki, you should give the old boy a break." Mike added, then looked at the Captain. "So we good?"

Captain Schmid was just short of throwing his hands into the air and giving up on getting any kind of money for his cause while watching the little battle of wills taking place right in front of him. In his view neither of them won, but that was something they would have to sort out for themselves. His main concern was to raise money for the British Retinitous Pigmentosa Society and this Henry Fitzroy was willing to give it to him.

"Thank you Ms. Nelson. Mr. Fitzroy are the terms set forth by Ms. Nelson satisfactory to you?" He held his breath.

Henry drew himself up, standing rim rod straight he gave every appearance of being the royal he was and looked directly at Vicki. She felt the heat that generated from him wash over her from head to toe and fought to maintain the tenuous appearance of calm she did not feel. There was something a little bit different about the vampire who stood before her. An edginess and unpredictability that all his outward appearance of calm and snobby attitude couldn't hide. It scared her and thrilled her at the same time. She needed to put some distance between them and fast but when he turned and held her eyes, she found herself rooted to the spot unable to look away.

"I'm sorry. If Vicki will not attend the Captains Ball with me as her escort than I withdraw my bid." Henry bowed towards Vicki. "Ms. Nelson." He was seething mad and knew his control was nearing its breaking point. He had no intention of letting her go but if he didn't walk off this stage right now he'd live eternity regretting the outcome. And he suspected she would too. Henry squared his shoulders, tore his eyes from Vicki's and went to leave the stage. As he passed by her, he felt her eyes boring into his back and suddenly her voice was in his head.

"Coward." Vicki couldn't stop herself any more than she could stop breathing, yet instantly knowing she just opened a door that should have stayed not only shut but locked tight.

Henry froze mid step and blasted back, "You are leaving me no choice. I will not only silence you if you call me a coward again but will take great pleasure in proving who the coward truly is."

Before he took another step Vicki was back in his mind and snapped the last thread of Henry's control.

"Just how do you plan on doing that, Henry? Only a coward would walk off this stage and leave me hanging, again. Damn you. Go ahead it couldn't be any worse then the silent treatment of the last year!"

"Bloody damn hell." Henry whirled around and had Vicki swept up in his arms and behind the curtains before she drew in her first startled breath and the Captain realized he held a check for one million dollars in his hand.

"You son of a bitch! Put me down!" Vicki tried to thrash herself around in his arms unsuccessfully as he held on to her with ease, snarling in her ear. "I warned you."

He took her behind the stage curtains and into a darkened storage alcove before putting her down, none to gently, and began pacing back and forth looking every bit like a caged beast. Vicki yanked her dress back into place and kicked off her remaining hi-heel shoe as she glanced around at her surroundings for a way out.

"I don't know what got into you, Henry but I'm outta here. We should just go back to ignoring each other, ya know like this past year."

"Sweet Jesu', I'm going to silence that mouth of yours."

Henry growled as he stopped pacing and raked her with his eyes. Vicki's mouth snapped shut. Her body shuddered in response as he devoured her with his molten ebony gaze, the muscle in his jaw twitching. Habit had him drawing in a calming breath and his nostrils flared with the subtle change in her scent. iYou can run little girl but you can't hide what you feel from me/i. Her aroused body gave off a most intoxicating scent and he wanted to taste it, savor it, have her blanket his body in it. He growled low taking a step closer seeming unable to stop himself.

"Whoa. Hold up. Any closer Henry and I'll... I'll..."

Vicki swallowed the squeak that almost burst from her mouth as wide eyed she watched him approach yet she was unable to move away. He was making not only her mouth but everything water and her head spin with the way he looked at her. His eyes were blazing in frustration, anger and held a hunger that made her womb clench in need. He heard the soft hiss of her indrawn breath as he prowled closer, and as he loomed over her, her blood began to pound in a swift hypnotic rhythm that caused his already aroused body to tighten even more.

"Do you wish to know how I plan on silencing that sharp tongue of yours, Vicki?"

"Why do I get the feeling there is much more at stake here then my life? Vicki murmured, trying to ignore the desire that was wrecking havoc on her nerves. "Don't make me...."

She never got to finish as a greater threat suddenly presented itself in the form of Henry bearing down on her, blue eye's flashing like the bright warning beacon of a lighthouse; and as he closed the gap she heard him in her head,

"With my lips on yours I will silence one part of you and awaken another."

He didn't give her a chance to respond as his beast rose and took over, pressing her backwards, pushing her deeper into the darkest corner as his mouth took possession and placed its claim on hers. With his lips he silenced the small protest she tried to utter. With his arms he imprisoned her, trapping her between himself and the wall as he finally gave in to the surging tide of arousal that had tormented him since the day he met her.

She knew she should be fighting him off with everything she had. Her arms rose between their bodies and she briefly thought about stabbing her thumbs into his eyes or kneeing him in the groin but he had to go and press his hard muscular chest against the palms of her hands. And try as she might Vicki Nelson could not get her body to obey what her mind demanded it do!

Sweet Mary and Joesph, she knew she was no match for his strength and her body was proving stronger than her mind. Uninhibited desire blasted through the walls her logical brain had erected like nothing more than flimsy paper and any protest she had left, came out of her mouth in the form of a defiant whimper.

He had tasted her lips before but was unprepared for the barrage of emotion that swept through him at the taste of her now. Defiantly spicy with a hint of her martini at first taste, but as his tongue swept into the warmth of her mouth, she tasted of fire and sex and passion. Every intention he had to savor and torment and seduce became a blinding need to conquer, consume and possess. A low rumbling growl of male satisfaction rose from him as she responded voraciously, returning his kiss with a hunger that matched his.

Hands that at first wanted to pummel and hit grasped at his suit lapels and tugged him closer before moving to his shoulders and out of the way as Henry sank against her with a growl. He tasted so delicious, so masculine and so wrong. Suddenly it didn't matter what had happened between them, all that mattered to her in this moment was the consuming need for more of his mouth on hers. His hands on her body. In her body. Worry later. Kill him later. She groaned against his mouth as he nibbled on her kiss swollen lips and his hand traveled downward caressing her side and curving around her waist.

His head went reeling and the blood in his veins sang at the thought of mixing with hers. She responded to him in a way that Henry had only wrote about in his graphic novels but never experienced in all his time on this earth and it blindsided him. He forgot everything but his need to get closer; to touch her skin, sink his fingers, his tongue and his body into the wet warmth of her and claim her right now as his.

He pushed his leg between her knees and was met with the resistance of her dress. It had to go. His hand sank lower caressing her firm cheek before slipping under the hem and lifting her thigh to hook over his hip, the action pushing the material up and Henry moaned as the shift in position had his erection pressing against her center. His growl was low and hungry as Vicki cried out, her finger tips digging into his shoulders as she rolled her hips to meet his.

His fingers dug into the flesh of her thigh, as he rocked his hard length against her and fought the urge to rip off her panties so he could bury himself to the hilt within her. Damn his royal upbringing, and his battle for her heart. Just take her, the beast begged and judging by her reaction to him, Vicki would be a willing partner. He was never so torn in his life and as his fingers inched upward she pressed and rolled her hips in encouragement and he almost forgot. As her breaths became shallow and ragged and her hands moved to grasp him by the hair that small thought that he should stop was lost. When she hooked her other leg over his hip and straddled him his fingers grasped the tiny string of her panties and if he'd been naked he'd be rutting inside her like a man possessed. And when she finally uttered the words he had only dreamed of hearing, Henry knew what true torture meant.

"Henry. Make love to me."

Vicki wanted to choke back the words as they left her mouth but her body had other plans. Big plans. It wanted this vampire to be buried so deep inside both her body and her heart that he would never leave.

Henry froze and slowly separated himself from the warmth of her body. _You are a complete and utter idiot, _ his body and beast screamed. You could have her! Claim her! Yet he knew as badly as he burned for her now, he also knew one time would never be enough. He wanted to be inside this woman's heart just as deeply as he wanted to be buried inside her body. If he took her now, she would never forgive him.

"No, Vicki. Not like this. I hope you will forgive my momentary lapse of control." He raised his hand to tuck a stray golden strand behind her ear but was met with a slap.

"Don't. Just don't. I, we.. should not... Oh my God. I almost let you.. we almost fucked right here!"

Vicki turned away from him, tugging on her dress and looking almost frantically around her. She needed to get her bearings. She needed to get away from Henry. How humiliating! She practically begged him to fuck her and he said no! She supposed she should be thankful nothing happened, but all she felt in this moment was an overwhelming sense of loss, sadness and the realization that she truly loved Henry and he obviously didn't feel the same way. Hell he didn't even feed from her! With all she had, she pretended it was anger she felt and hoped when she looked up at him, her pain didn't show in her eyes.

"You son of a bitch. How dare you try and take advantage of me like that!"

He had only meant to steal a kiss, catch her off guard and maybe get a word in, giving her warning about Coreen but as soon as he touched her, she knocked him off balance. Then the taste of her lips, the feel of her lush body trembling in response to his touch had filled him with hope and he was overwhelmed with more desire than he or his beast could control. She really had no idea the effect she had on him.

"You didn't seem to mind my attention." he said with a smirk he'd hoped hid the pain he felt from her words. "In fact, One could say you welcomed it."

"I did not." She lied, and they both knew it.

"Next time, I shall be certain to be in more suitable place to make love to you when you ask it of me."

"Don't you worry, there will never be a next time. If I want a mindless fuck you can be damn sure it won't be with you." Vicki said with as much lying venom as she could muster.

"When we make love, it will be a mutually satisfying mind blowing, not mindless experience and it will be you who asks for it. Now. I have something of great importance to discuss with you. My original intention was to bring you here, silence that sarcastic mouth of yours and then bring you into the loop, as you demand we always do. However you can be a very persuasive distraction. During the course of the auction I became aware of the presence of another vampire. Before I could reach him, he left the auction with Coreen in tow."

"What did you say?" Vicki eyes narrowed as she spun back around to face him.

"The part about how I will make love to you or?"

"Not that you over grown ego maniac. What about Coreen?"

After he repeated himself, Vicki looked at him suspiciously and asked,

"Why didn't you follow them? Come on a big bad ass vampire such as yourself couldn't kick his ass or something?"

With a deep sigh Henry lifted his hand and brushed his hair away from his handsome face before setting his gaze on hers. He knew going after Coreen would have been futile at that point, he also knew Vicki would have expected him to anyway because she would have herself.

"What would you have me do Vicki? Go running after a very powerful, unknown vampire without back up or a plan?" Henry reasoned giving her a slight smile. "I've not forgotten all you have taught me."

Vicki nodded, willing herself to temporarily put the other issues on the back burner for the time being. Coreen was what was important now. So she held his gaze and returned his smile.

"Good point."

****

Mike left the Captain standing on the stage with Henry's check in his hand and a huge smile on his face. Sophie and her husband had come up and stood beside him, hope and love shining brightly from their faces.

Kate held out her hand to Mike and he took it in his as he met them at the bar and ordered a beer. They had so much to do yet, and he really wasn't sure which way to go.

"No sign of Coreen?" He asked both Kate and Lisa. Both women shook their heads no in answer.

"We have one witness who thinks he saw Coreen leave, willingly with a tall blond male dressed in leather. But once they got outside the lounge, nothing." Kate told him as she passed him his beer. "I've already alerted the ships security and they are pulling the surveillance tapes of this area as we speak. I told them to have it here within the hour."

"Good work, babe. And thanks Lisa for getting to Henry so quickly. I don't suppose you have forgotten the rather unusual circumstances that took place tonight? Mike asked already knowing her answer, he could tell she and Kate had been quite cozy over the last hour or so.

"Not on your life, Detective Celluci!" Lisa answered with a serious but knowing smile. "Don't worry, okay. After this, no one would believe me anyway so all secrets are safe."

"Would you care to elaborate on that statement, Lisa?" The little hairs on Lisa's neck stood on end at the sound of that voice coming from directly behind her. She swiveled around in her chair and faced him with a smile on her face and a twinkle in her brown eyes.

"Why Henry, can I offer you a drink?"

Vicki snorted from behind the vampire and as she came around him she stuck out her hand. "Hi, I'm Vicki and you are?"

"Lisa. I've heard quite a bit about you from Kate." Lisa tried to keep her tone neutral.

"Yeah, well all lies, I'm sure. I'll have a double Martini, please." Vicki then looked towards Henry with a raised eyebrow. "Would you care for any liquid refreshment?"

"That depends. Are you offering?"

"Sorry, I'm not in a charitable mood, you will have to buy your own."

Lisa and Kate spoke in unison, "Ahh, offering here!"

Mike scowled at Kate and Henry merely smiled at the women as he gave them a slight bow.

"Thank you but no. I've already consumed my usual drink of choice earlier."

Vicki caught the slight twinkle in his eye and felt her stomach turn when Lisa blushed and smiled before looking down at her hands. Blocking any further thought about that, she ground out between a slightly clenched jaw.

"Well now that the gang's all here, do you think we could concentrate on looking for Coreen for oh, lets see, how about until we find her?"

****

Coreen stumbled out of the door, the ropes shredded but still hanging from her wrists and ankles. Jumping to her feet, she chose not to run but instead rushed back into the room.


	15. Chapter 15

The small stateroom was dark and silent as Coreen cracked the door open and peered into the room, ignoring the warning bells going off inside her head. She thought perhaps she'd imagined it all but the shredded material at her wrists gave truth to what had happened. She had been kissed senseless by her captor and now she had lost her mind because all she could think of, was that he needed her! There was something in his eyes, beyond the shimmering sliver beauty of them. Something that called to her. She had to find out what it was, damn the danger! Her breath caught as she felt it again and whispered into the darkness,

"I'm here."

Simon lay in twisted heap on the floor of the stateroom for what seemed an eternity, his bones broken, his body beaten and bruised and he prayed to the Gods and Demons both, that this time she bled him out enough that he would finally die and find peace. But he knew better, she would never kill him. Simone needed his physical form until she got what she wanted. To banish Astaroth and take his power, seating herself at Satan's side. She wanted to become the Demon Lord, Sin.

He had thought about ending his own miserable life over the last century but couldn't do it. Not from lack of courage but from that tiny spark of humanity that Greta had birthed in him. For her he wanted to do what was right and so he keep himself alive. Then there was the girl. He had to protect the girl. The time to act was coming closer and Simon feared he didn't have the strength yet to fight his twin, could he really do it alone? He closed his eyes and bit back a groan of pain as he tried to rest, hoping to heal enough that he could soon stand and get out to feed.

The sudden scent of blood. Warm and intoxicating wafted through the room awakening in Simon the vampires instinct to survive. With its smell and promise of renewed strength he rolled his broken body towards the door. The scent of blood, meant life and healing power both of which he desperately needed. Blood. He grasped the seat of the chair, hauling his long body upward, his biceps bulged in painful agony and his blood deprived brain spun. He pushed on his broken legs to stand, and leaned with his broad shoulders against the wall and waited.

Blood lust burned in his near empty veins as his hunger and survival instinct overtook him. With no care of who it was, if they were alone or if anyone else could see, Simon pushed himself off the wall and pounced on his prey.

The next thing she knew, her small frame went flying as the weight of a large body slammed into hers and brought them both to the floor with a painful thud. Fear seized her but before she could let out a scream an icy cold hand clamped over her mouth and all Coreen could see was a slight glint that had her screaming into the hand covering her mouth. Fangs.

Blood. The sound of her voice, as she whispered, "I'm here" did not register in his blood deprived brain until his fangs were already buried deeply into her neck. Coreen felt a painful slash at her throat, dimly thinking she ought to be fighting for her life, and yet she had no fear.

Her blood filled his mouth and he groaned against her flesh, his arms scooping her up, pulling her against his chest as he sat on the floor. He brought her warm body flush against him, his nose buried in her long black hair drinking in her scent as he drank her blood. Her blood. Warm. Delicious. Different. He began to gulp and draw more and more of her life force into himself and felt not only his body heal but she also nourished his soul. He slipped his block in place once more before Simone could feel the change taking place as she was also driving him, demanding him to drain this one dry. She wanted another death on his hands and she had glimpsed enough of their kiss to know he had not wanted to kill her then.

Simon fought back the overpowering urges he once listened to without thought, thinking they were his own emotions and evil needs. Not this time. If he could finally and for the first time beat this irresistible urge to take every last ounce of her blood and not kill her.. maybe just maybe he was ready for the rest. Simon dug deep and asked Greta, the Gods and the little one in his arms for strength. "Help me.."

Coreen was slowly losing consciousness as she listened to the vampire gulping her blood and just as she was about to let go she heard his plea for help. "I'll help you" she murmured "Don't let me die." then everything went dark.

He held her tighter to him as her whispered words found their way to his soul and a single red tinged tear fell from the corner of his eye to land on her shoulder. For a second he stared at it in wonder, and stopped drawing her blood into his mouth. He stilled, becoming aware for the first time since Greta that the woman from which he fed was close to dying. With the utmost of care he retracted his fangs from her neck, gently brushing back her long black hair as he laved the wounds closed. Carefully he picked her up and laid her on the bed. Leaning over her, he placed a soft kiss on her cool lips.

"Thank you, Angel."

Before he left the room he called for room service and ordered a full course meal. She would hopefully awaken and eat or the steward would see that she received medical help. Either way, he could not stay. As long as Simone was within him, she was in danger and he would not let that happen. Not after she had just saved him. He wondered what her name was although it didn't matter, for to him she would always be, Angel.

****

"Just unbelievable." Mike muttered under his breath as he glanced at the three woman. Feathers ruffled all over the blood sucker. "What the hell am I chop liver?" He grumbled before turning to the bartender and demanded another tap beer. After casting a quick accusatory look at Kate he then spoke to the rest of them. "Look. I'm gonna see what is taking security so long to get us those tapes. I'll meet you back in Vicki's stateroom."

"Why my stateroom?" Vicki asked not so comfortable with the idea of Henry in her room, even with a crowd there.

"Well you look like hell. How did you tear your dress and lose your shoes, anyway?" Mike asked with a slight tilt of his head as he looked her up and down. "Oh. Never mind I really don't want to know."

As all eyes turned to look at her, Vicki snapped. "Fine. Why doesn't everyone take a half hour to go get changed and we meet somewhere neutral and a bit more private to discuss what we know?"

"Yes. Might I suggest the small office area that had been set up for me near the Gallery on the upper promenade deck just before the Explorers lounge?" Henry suggested and they all agreed. The vampire then turned his attention towards Mike. "Detective? "

"Fitzroy? You need something?" Mike asked as he went to reach for Kate's hand and pulled her closer to him. " A private moment please?" Henry asked with a sweep of his hand to the side. "If you don't mind?"

The two walked a short distance away for some privacy. Henry could still hear the woman whispering between themselves. Well two of them anyway cause Vicki was fast on her way over to where he and Mike stood. Determination stamped across her face. With a sigh he leaned towards Mike. "Quick yes or no. Do both of those women know what I am? I could iask/i myself but there was not enough time."

"Yes. I spoke to Kate and well Lisa I have a feeling has known all along. I'm thinking your fancy mojo didn't work on her either. Maybe losing your touch a bit, Henry?"

"Hardly the case, constable. My mojo, as you put it, still works on you now doesn't it?" Henry replied, cheekily adding, " Need a demonstration?"

"Don't you dare!" Mike grumbled.

"Quickly before Vicki gets here, is there any need for me to talk to either one of them at this point in time?"

"Talk to who about what?" Vicki asked as she wiggled her way between the two men. "So who is gonna tell me whats going on?" She asked pointedly, looking first to Mike then Henry. Vicki was all business now and wanted some answers. Her hands went to sit at her hips as she looked up at both of them. "Now, would be a good time to fill me in. So?"

"So, what? This is a private matter between the good detective and myself." Henry answered coolly.

"Oh, no you don't. We've been down this road before and I didn't like it then, so one of you better start talking."

"Frankly Vicki, Its none of your business." Mike looked her square in the eye, his mouth set in a firm line that she had only seen on his face a very few times. She knew he was not going to give on this and boy was it pissing her off.

"Fine. But so help me, you better not be keeping something important from me."

"Don't worry, we will find Coreen and anything pertaining to that will be shared. Promise." Mike then turned to Henry. "In answer to your question before, no. I don't believe so."

"Alright then. I shall take you at your word so long as you remember my warnings. Now, I have a few things I need to take care of before we meet in half hour. Vicki, shall I escort you to your room?"

"Yeah, ya know what Henry I'm a big girl, not blind yet. I think I can manage to find my room all by myself." Vicki scowled at the both of them turned on her barefooted heel and stomped away.

"Tell me Celluci, why do we put up with her?" Henry found himself mumbling.

"Beats the hell out of me, fang boy but its hard not to, I know." Mike chuckled as he made his way back to Kate. "Come on, ladies. I'll take you to the room, then check with security."

Henry watched them leave, Mike with his arm draped across Kate's shoulders and his hand at Lisa's elbow. Watching Lisa walk away Henry smiled slightly thinking of their brief time together. He'd never regret it as she helped him in a moment of despair. The immortal shook his head in amazement that even after all this time on earth, even he could be surprised at how things could change in a blink of an eye. The time spent with Lisa was before he rescued Vicki and in that short span of time his life changed from being a lonely very old lost soul to a soul filled with hope again. He prayed that if Vicki learned of it, she could forgive him. If not, well then he would just have to persuade her, wouldn't he.

With that thought and the wild images playing in his mind of the kiss they shared back stage, a sexy sultry smile played at his lips and lit a fire not only in his eyes but in his body as well. "Ready or not Victoria Nelson, P.I. Here I come."

****

By the time Vicki reached her stateroom and slid the key card to unlock the door, Henry was standing once more behind her. This time Vicki knew he was there as his hands were at her waist and his teeth were nibbling her ear lobe as he whispered, " Miss me?"

She ignored the shudder that tickled her spine and traveled to her traitorous womb as she shrugged him away and turned around without opening her door. What the hell was going on with her? She could always control herself around him before, around any man, but this time all he had to do was be near her and she felt it. An undeniable pull that tingled and awakened every nerve ending inside her. Where was her common sense now? She growled in defiance.

"How can I miss you when you are right up in my face? Back off. I mean it Henry."

She didn't bother to look him in the eye as then he would know with certainty she didn't mean it. She had missed him and even if he could tell by her iscent,/i or hear her heart skip a beat didn't mean she had to just hand every clue over to him, damn it.

He cupped her cheek with his fingers as he lifted her chin with his thumb and sought her eyes.

"That mouth of yours says one thing but the rest of you says another."

He murmured in a silken whisper that felt like a caress to her suddenly overwhelmed senses. As he slid a little closer she sucked in a slight gasp and balled her hands into fists at her sides, willing herself not to touch him.

"It is not fear you feel, now is it?"

Leaning in closer he watched her eyes intently as he slid his other hand into her thick lush hair to cup the back of her neck. The remembered taste of her passion drawing him closer, intent gleaming in his crystalline blue eyes. Vicki stared up at him, her eyes wide in awareness, her breath escaping in a slight hiss between full lips that had parted involuntarily. She too remembering how he had kissed her earlier.

"No I'm not afraid of you, Henry."

Somewhere in the back of her logical mind was a little voice telling her to stop him, move away, but the woman in her took control. The woman in her wanted this man and again her desires overruled her common sense and fears.

"No? Well then perhaps it is yourself you fear. Why is that, Vicki? Is it because of how I make your heart race? How I awaken the woman in you? Or maybe how you awaken the male in me? "

Unable to stop himself he touched his lips to hers. The spark between them exploded into instantaneous heat. It burst inside them as bright and blazing as a shooting star on a moonless night and both woman and beast found themselves lost in it.

This time the kiss turned instantly hot and hard. Demanding and furious with need. Tongues and lips collided and moved as if in a battle of wills, each determined to taste and conquer. Desire spiraled and coiled tight as hands grappled seeking skin, his threading into her golden mane and down to the small of her back while hers wrapped themselves about his waist. It wasn't close enough for either of them. Henry growled in frustration his hand moving to the zipper of her dress while Vicki answered his growl with one of her own, her hands pushing the jacket off his shoulders.

"Open the door." Henry's voice in her mind growled.

Reaching behind her Vicki pushed open the door and found herself swept up in Henry's arms once more.

"Say yes, Victoria." Henry murmured as he carried her over to the bed. "Tell me this is what you want."

Blinking up at him standing over her, Vicki was struck by how beautiful he truly was. And by how much she not only wanted him but loved him as well. He could have brought her in here and made loved to her without stopping and yet he didn't. He was asking her for consent. Dare she give it? Dare she take this risk? She opened her mouth to speak as he sat on the edge of the bed and caressed her face with the back of his knuckles before wrapping a strand of her hair around his finger.

"Henry, I.."

That was as far as she got for suddenly her wrists burned with such intensity she shot up from the bed hissing in pain.

"What the hell? Henry!!! They are burning me up!!" The pentagram on her wrists glowed then burst into flames, the pain so intense Vicki collapsed and crumbled to the floor. Henry caught her just as she passed out and laid her back on the bed.

"Vicki! Damn you Astaroth! Take me. Come for me. Just leave her!" The vampire cried as he placed his own hands over the flames shooting from her tattoos. They instantly went out, but not before causing serious burns to his hands.

"What happened?" Vicki moaned as she slowly opened her eyes. "Ouch."

Henry bent over and kissed her lips softly while taking her hands in his and then looked into her smoky grey eyes.

"It would seem Astaroth has paid you and I a little visit. Do you remember anything?" He asked, concern written all over his face.

Sitting up and gently tugging her wrists free from his all too tempting hands Vicki scooted off the bed and walked over to the small table. Grabbing a pen and the pad next to the phone she scribbled as she answered Henry.

"Yes I remember something. It was a warning of some kind. And a name. I can't remember exactly. S.. something. Sim.." Vicki shook her head as if to clear it, annoyed the dream or vision wasn't clear.

Walking to stand beside her, Henry held up his hand and showed Vicki his palm.

"Henry. How did you burn yourself? You will heal, right?" She asked. The tone of concern in her voice washed over Henry and warmed him. He flashed her an angelic smile as she took his hand in her own.

"Look closely. What do you see?" He asked as she examined his palm.

"Simo li es, Vicki dies."


	16. Chapter 16

"Simo li es.. What is that? Some kind of sumo wrestler's name?" Vicki quipped.

"You always have to wise crack don't you?" Henry asked still looking at his burned palm. "I suspect this isn't a completed warning."

"No shit Sherlock, but is it one word or name or what? Was this a message for me or was it for you? And just why should we trust _anything _that demon has to say? And why now?"

"If a demon is giving guidance of any kind, its because there is some kind of threat to its.. life, for lack of a better word." Henry moved in a slow circle around her in an almost predatory way, her blood was so close he could see it pulsing just under her creamy white skin. He forced himself to stop and stand in front of her where her scent was stronger, its powerful pull weakening his control. He clenched his burned hands into fists at his side.

"And he actually thinks we would help him? That's rich." Vicki huffed.

"If you want to stay alive. You will."

"Like fucking hell I will. That demon has put a leash on my life for far too long, Henry. I want him. I want him gone! I don't care what it takes."

"Even if it means helping another demon to rise, Vicki? You must trust me on this. Let me speak to Betty about my pocket watch. I have a feeling this cruise, my watch, the deaths and you are all connected."

Vicki began pacing and Henry wished he could ease her worry but just reading the words _Vickie dies_ was enough to cause his gut to twist in fear and awaken the territorial instinct set deep in his nature to new deadly heights. He reached out his hand to touch her, needing some kind of contact to quiet his own turmoil and offer her some reassurance as well, but in true Vicki fashion she side stepped the gesture.

"Don't." Vicki moved out of his reach then turned to look up into his eyes. "Don't you see Henry? _This_" she held up her wrists and looked at him with anger and frustration blazing in her eyes, "This is why I can't say yes. This is one of the many reasons I can't let things go any further with us."

Henry was in front of her before she could blink, before she could twist away. He took hold of her wrists and tugged her possessively towards him. Somewhere at the back of his mind he registered the fierceness of his emotions.

"These marks are not what holds you back from me, Victoria."

"No? Do you know me so little? I may not wear my heart on my sleeve Henry, but I do have people in my life that I love. And these, these damned marks remind me every day that I am dangerous to be around. Our last battle with Astaroth didn't go so well, and he is still out there, still wanting to bring more just like him across and needs to use me.._me_.. to do it! I could not end it then and lose Coreen, you know I couldn't! So as long as I have to dance with this demon I can't jeopardize anyone or get close to anyone and risk putting them in danger. You said it yourself, its too dangerous for you to be near me. You should have stayed away, in fact you really should, _just go_."

Vicki felt the growl that came up from deep within Henry's chest before she heard it and when she tried to look away from the heat in his eyes, his hand captured her jaw and held it securely so she had no choice but to look into his stormy blue gaze. Damn him. She steeled herself from what she thought she knew was coming and struck her chin out in defiance.

"Please. Just leave. Go back to your new life. I'm sure you have a long line of pretty, young tasty morsels just waiting for your majesty's command."

She murmured ever so softly as she sought to hang on to her pride. They were words she didn't mean only saying them in the hopes he'd get annoyed and leave her to her own private hell. Oh she wanted him and was well aware that he knew it but she was not willing to put his life at risk. She ignored her other thought; the one about not wanting to take the path she felt sure would have her name crossed off his _To Do_ list in one giant hurry.

Henry watched her resolve harden in the depths of her beautiful eyes and his own turned to steel. He would not let her shut off from him again. He moved in closer and felt her tremble, heard her heart thumping like a runaway train and bit back a laugh at her bald face lie. Still he held her gaze and watched in fascination as the color rose in her cheeks, his mouth curling at the corners in a wry smile knowing his warrior Princess was fighting a battle he intended for her to lose.

"Sometimes I say too much in the heat of the moment. Perhaps things would have turned out differently had I not let my emotions cloud my judgment."

"You mean your jealousy." She cut in with a slight snarl.

Vicki couldn't hide the emotional tidal wave that was building within her. All the buried feelings of betrayal and abandonment were bubbling beneath the surface and it took all her self control to keep them contained behind her barely veiled curtain of strength. Damn him.

"As nothing with you has ever been considered normal in the course of our relationship, I will admit to experiencing certain undesirable emotions that I had not experienced before. So yes, I suspect they had a small bearing on how things turned out."

With his admittance Vicki found herself softening in some ways and angrier in others. She shrugged her shoulders slightly and felt some of the tension in her body slip. Honesty did that to her, put little chinks in her armor. Honesty was something she could trust and answer with equal truthfulness.

"You had no right to be jealous. We had a friendship and partnership that I treasured. You know I don't do friendships with perks. So there could never have been anything more between us the way things were..are."

His eyes did not flinch or falter. If anything the intensity within brightened as if a light bulb were turned on inside them. God, she should look away and knew it was impossible. She hated this constant barrage of insidious desire that constantly engulfed her when he was near. It tested the boundaries and limits she had set for herself, blurring lines she would not normally cross. Now it seemed to take on a life of its own; the more she fought her feelings for him the stronger they grew. The desire between them was so arousing it provoked a need long denied deep within her heart. Vicki feared she could not even trust herself to stay in control. Damn him.

"Hind sight as they say is 20/20 even on the rare occasion for vampires. Perhaps I should have done things differently. Starting with, I should never have left you with the fear you'd be fighting Astaroth alone."

"Fear? Wow, this from the vampire who walked out and left the fight to me, your supposed partner. I told you Henry, I am not afraid of anything."

His grip on her stubbornly set chin tightened somewhat as he leaned in closer, bracing himself with his other hand against the wall Vicki suddenly realized was behind her. She sagged against it sucking in air through clenched teeth, her hands drawn into tight fists at her side. She couldn't breathe and didn't think she could hear him through the pounding of her own heart in her ears. Damn him.

Henry gently prodded her mind with his, testing the connection that had begun to form between them. He felt her body tense and watched as her eye's widened in recognition of his voice as he spoke to her without emitting a sound.

"You are afraid of what is growing between us. It scares you so deeply you reek of its scent. Yet mixed in with that scent is the one of desire. Its heady Victoria and I can not wish it away any more than you can. What it means for us, I don't have that answer. I only know that you are part of me and I intend make sure I leave you no more doubt as to where my heart lies and to whom."

"For how long Henry? A night? A week? There is no future for us and I can't... I just can't take that risk. You can move on and love again and again. I can't. You want honesty? I will not have an affair with you. You can't give me what I need. I can want you till the cows come home but at the end of the day, you will not be there. You can't. Again you have said it yourself, proved it with a different woman almost daily. I can't live with that. I can't live your lifestyle no matter how much I want you or care about you."

With that Vicki yanked her wrists from his hands and walked over to the dresser. Part of her heart broke because he let her go. Didn't even try and argue. No matter, what was done was done. For a second though she hesitated with her hands trembling slightly on the knobs as she willed herself to breath. She did the right thing. No matter how much she wanted Henry, he could never be solely hers and anything less she could not live with, but God it hurt. Reaching into the drawer Vicki pulled out a faded pair of blue jeans and gray pullover blouse. Without looking at Henry she said on her way to the bathroom,

"Let yourself out, Henry. I'll meet you and the others in fifteen minutes. I hope you can put our personal issues aside and help us find Coreen. If not, I'll let the others know."

She almost made it, almost closed the bathroom door.

"No." Came the growl of the vampire as his hand caught the door; yanking it from her grasp and almost off its hinges. Moving with feline grace and swiftness, his arms encircled her like bands of cold hard steel. Her breath caught as her startled eyes met his jet black gaze.

His emotions roiled to within his breaking point causing the vampire to tremble and barely able to control the very basic instinct to take what he felt was his without concern for the consequences. The tension rolled off his physical body in waves filling the air between them with electricity. He pinned her with his obsidian gaze, holding her gray eyes with a piercing intensity. Daring, dark and dangerous glints shimmered in their depths stealing the very breath from Vicki's lungs. She tried to draw in air between her suddenly dry lips, her body responding immediately, completely aware of his hard muscled chest pressed against her breasts and the long hard length of arousal throbbing against her belly.

She dug deep for words but failed, only managing to emit a barely audible plea or prayer, of which she wasn't sure. All she seemed capable of at the moment was to stare unblinkingly into his mesmerizing gaze and pray he found a way to control whatever emotions he was feeling. She didn't fear him, although some part of her knew he was about to become dangerous to her in ways she was not prepared to handle. Or even if she should try. When he spoke finally, his voice was that of the vampire and its sexy timbre held not only a dare and a promise but an unnerving truth that shook her to the core.

"Can it be that you Victoria Nelson have no true understanding of what I am capable of? Of who I am not only as a man but as vampire? Apparently I have been remiss in my explanation of some things, such as what happens when a vampire chooses to commit to another being. Perhaps its time I show you."

With a growl that came from the depths of his soul, Henry suddenly released her and stepped back. If he held her for another second there would be no stopping, no mercy and he would have claimed her body and blood. It was what he wanted, since he had first tasted her. That want had soon turned into much more over the two years he had spent in her company. Yet this... this unrelenting pull and connection was confusing even to him. Was it real? Or was it Astaroth somehow toying and manipulating them. What if ..

Vicki watched the powerful almost frightening emotions that played across his face but the one that perplexed her was the look of suspicion that shimmered in the depths of his blue eyes. The vampire had receded, back in control of its emotions leaving Vicki able to draw a shaky breath of disappointment. No. Relief. Yes. Relief. Right?

"Henry? What is it? Whats going on?" She gathered enough of herself together to ask as he turned and stalked from the bathroom. She followed him as he went out onto the veranda. Part of her wanted to wrap her arms about him and lay her head against his shoulders because he seemed so upset but she didn't. Instead she stood in the doorway and waited for him to turn around.

Henry grasped the railing and stared out into the darkness. Augustus. He needed to speak to his old friend. He closed his eyes and let her scent surround him. He wanted nothing more than to take her into his heart and never let her go again but what if what he was feeling involved magick? It was so intense, so powerful and unlike anything he had felt for a woman before. He would not hurt her or force himself on her under false pretenses no matter how badly he wanted her.

"Don't come any closer, Vicki."

"Why?"

"I, I don't know what all this means. I only know that somehow my feelings for you have become so consuming they are threatening my control. You need to stay away from me until I figure things out."

Well that was what she wanted wasn't it? For him to stay away from her? She should turn around and walk out of the room. Now. Instead she found herself taking a step in his direction.

"You wouldn't hurt me, Henry. If I know nothing else, its that."

Once more his hand was wrapped around her slender throat and his face was a mere inch from hers before she could draw in a startled breath.

"Trust me on this Vicki. I am capable of hurting you. I already have by leaving Toronto. I want you to know, I was wrong. I am.. sorry." He could feel her pulse thumping underneath his fingertips and it made the hunger sing inside his veins. His gaze flickered from her eyes to her neck and his own throat constricted as the need in him rose swiftly. Vicki knew him well enough to recognize the look in his eyes.

"The burns on your hands." She murmured as she took the hand he had shoved in his jacket pocket out and turned it palm up. The burn was still there, unhealed. The letters still clearly visible. She lifted her eyes to his with a single thought. He risked his life by closing his own hands over her flaming wrists, and now he needed her. With a mental start she realized she would do anything for him even knowing the loss she would soon have to face.

"Henry. You need to feed." Slowly she lifted her chin and tipped her head to the side in a silent gesture, a wordless offering of her love and trust.

He closed his eyes.

"No." Barely made it past his lips as they settled over the pulsing vein. "Holy Mary, mother of God pray for us sinners...."

She heard him in her mind and felt his emotions as clearly as if he prayed the words aloud and it tore at her heart. She could feel his need for her, his love and his fear. Whatever was to happen next Vicki knew as sure as she was breathing Henry's feelings for her ran deep. Very deep.

His hand at her throat slipped into her hair as his fangs brushed the skin of her neck with equal gentleness. Then with a will power he didn't think he possessed Henry slowly withdrew his lips from her flesh.

"Not like this. Not now."

He forced the words past his clenched jaw, his voice gruff with tension as he fought a silent battle within himself to keep from losing all sense of control. Henry dropped his hands to his sides; willing himself not to glance at the artery still pumping wildly at the base of her neck.

"Fine. Go to someone else then, Henry." If he had physically slapped her it wouldn't have stung as badly as the feeling of rejection she felt with his refusal.

"You misunderstand me, Victoria." The vampire resurfaced. "I crave your blood. But I will not drink from you until I am certain we are not being manipulated by Astaroth. Understand this. You are mine, love. Even if you don't know it yet."

Vicki bit the inside of her cheek thinking she should tell him to kiss her ass or something for thinking she belonged to anyone, but her heart was to busy doing flip flops at the thought of being his. Damn it she was getting too soft for her own good. Still she needed some breathing room.

"Well seeing as I don't _belong _to anyone, not you, not Astaroth, not even my own Mother I think we need to shelve the rest of this discussion until after we find Coreen. Okay? Now, I'm going to change and then we, _yes you and I_, will meet up with the others and pool our information. You go make your phone call to Betty or Augustus, find out what you can."

"Fair enough."

This time when he reached out to run the back of his knuckles to caress her cheek she didn't stop him. She smiled and Henry felt her love blanket him without her having to say a word. Just the way she liked it, he thought as he watched her walk into the bathroom. As she shut the door Henry pulled out his cell phone and dialed Betty.

"Hello Betty. I trust you are well?" Henry smiled into the phone at the soft familiarity of his Betty's voice. It instantly calmed him. "I wonder if I can impose upon your time and ask a favor?"


	17. Chapter 17

** Its been a while I know.. and I'm feeling quite rusty... Let me know if would still like me to continue~ Thanks! **

"Anything for you Henry. You know that." Betty Sagara smiled, the affection she felt for him evident in the tone of her soft voice. Worry soon took precedence however as he explained what had been happening aboard the MS Volendam and his involvement in it. Her hand trembled as she gripped the phone tightly, the other grasping the arm of her chair as she wearily sank down into it.

"Henry, this is of utmost importance. Are you certain the watch has not been tampered with in any way?"

"It appears to be intact and keeping precise time as always." Henry quickly assured her as he pulled the watch from his pocket and turned it over and over in his opposite hand, scrutinizing it once more to be certain.

"Good. Good." she whispered letting out a long breath of relief before continuing. "I had hoped to never have to explain what I had always believed to be nonsense and speculative rumor."

In spite of the seriousness of what they were discussing Henry couldn't help but let a small smile crinkle at the corners of his mouth. "Now Bettie, you above all else know that I am the definition of nonsense and rumor, yet I exist."

The beautiful silver haired woman grinned in spite of herself. Her adoration knew no bounds and would span her lifetime and his eternity she knew. For the briefest of seconds a flash of memory took her back forty years to the time she had first met him and the wild love affair they had shared for a time. With a sigh and mental shake of her head she returned to the present and focused on the danger that could very well change the course of their lifetimes and the worlds for centuries to come.

"Oh Henry, this is no time to tease, especially if the history regarding your pocket watch turns out to be true. I'm afraid dear boy that the one who has discovered the time piece's secret must also be aware of its significance to change the balance between good and evil. I fear whoever this person is will soon be seeking Astaroth to destroy him. What we don't yet know .. is it to turn the balance in good's favor or perhaps to overtake Astaroth? And if that happens...."

"Astaroth." He knew it. Dropping the watch into his pocket before turning his hand palm up to reveal the warning still faintly imprinted on his now healed flesh. Curling his hand into a fist Henry felt the very soul his vampire stir with its need to protect and defend what was his.

"Perhaps you should start at the beginning Bettie."

****

Before she left the bathroom, Vicki looked long and hard at herself in the mirror, wondering just what is was Henry saw in her. From his drawings and comments in the past she knew he admired her strength and loyalty. She even knew he thought she was beautiful. But what would possess a four hundred and eighty year old vampire to say he was in love with her? Why? It just didn't make sense. It wasn't all about chemistry either. And that she had to admit was off the charts. She had to keep her guard up or she would end up in a dead end affair with the undead Henry. "Sorry Hank, I'm still not much of a gambler." And with that she opened the door and walked out, her resolve and self control fully intact.

Henry turned at the sound of the bathroom doors click to see Vicki emerge dressed in her favorite faded blue jeans and a form fitting sky blue tank top. Her hair was pulled up into a no nonsense pony tail and her glasses sat perched on her nose. She had her all business mask on and just the sight of her caused the blood in his veins to heat and his vampire heart to thud with unnecessary beats. Blue eyes drank her in from head to toe, instantly memorizing every detail as if this would be the last time he would have to do so. Just as he had done every time he met her in the past and would do in the future. God willing.

With a belief as strong as his faith's, Henry knew he would never tire of gazing at the soft lines of her face and body. As tough as nails as she believed herself to be, in his eyes she was all that was feminine and beautiful and strong. His beast thundered impatiently from within, demanding its needs be satisfied and when that intense maelstrom of emotion in his blue eyes met with hers it ignited a firestorm of desire Vicki could not for the life of her hide or turn away from. In that instant her resolve vanished and she discovered just how wholly unprepared she was.

A thousand things were said without saying a word in that moment, leaving them both intimately aware of the other and Vicki breathless. Almost unconsciously she found herself drawn to him and as the gap between them narrowed Henry's control wavered. Pheromones rolled off her in waves, pelting his senses and wreaking havoc on his nerves. It took a staggering amount of concentrated effort to keep his vampire suppressed and under control. Everything he was, wanted to burst from within and stake his claim, branding her as his and his alone. As she came within touching distance the vampire almost fell prey to his own needs.

"Henry? You're not listening, are you?" Bettie asked, her voice cutting into the silence there-by saving the vampire from himself.. and Vicki. The wise woman could feel the tension crackle in air through the phone and knew its cause immediately. "I suspect Victoria has just entered the room?"

"How could you know?" Henry muttered his nostrils flaring as his senses took another hit from Vicki's scent. He broke eye contact and took a shaky step backward as he pointed to the chair beside the small table, indicating for Vicki to sit and hopefully stay still.

"Well, there was a time..." Bettie sighed " but I digress. Have you pulled yourself together now?" Instantly feeling remorse for having brought up a past she had long come to terms with. She truly was happy he had found love once more. Her only worry was for Henry if Vicki didn't return that love.

"You are a part of me Bettie, so there will never not be a time...." At once contrite, his tone instantly became soft and adoring. He would sooner throw himself into the sun before hurting his dearest and truest friend. She had once saved his life. Not only with her blood but with her unconditional love. He would be by her side today if she would have let him. But his Bettie was wise even back then...

As soon as Henry looked away from her Vicki let out the breath she was holding and tried valiantly to dismiss what had just happened between them. Angry at herself for being so weak and for noticing the distant faraway look in his blue eyes now, as if lost in a long ago memory. She knew she shouldn't feel the least bit jealous and yet she couldn't help but wonder how many other Bettie's were in Henry's life.

Now and in the future. Did he look at Bettie in the same way as he just did with her... once? Even still? As she stubbornly stood next to the chair that Henry obviously wanted her to sit in she let herself contemplate just what would be the downfall to having him as a lover now and as a beloved friend later in life? The only thing that came to mind would be the time when it happened. When they stopped being lovers. When he would fall in love with another. A younger woman. Would her heart, and yes her ego, be able to handle that? Why the hell was she even thinking this way?

As Henry listened to Bettie, he watched the emotions that played across Vicki's face and fought the urge to reach out and touch her. There would be time for that and much more later, he reasoned with himself. So instead he tried to focus on the case.

"Hold on one second Bettie as I switch over to speaker. Vicki needs to hear this as well." Placing the phone on the table between them as he sat down in the chair opposite her, Vicki also sat, keeping her hands safely in her lap, out of reach of Henry's.

"Hi Bettie. What do you have for us?"

****

A slight moan escaped her as she slowly regained consciousness. Her first coherent thought was of him and her need to protect him. Peering through the slits of her heavy lidded eyes she searched for him even though she knew he wasn't there. She felt no pain and was relieved to find all her limbs in working order. She lay there for a few more moments to gather her strength before pushing herself up to sit in the center of the bed. She thought about her long blonde haired vampire, recalling that he pleaded for help. Help with what she didn't know, all she did know was that somehow she would. She had to. She briefly thought perhaps the blood loss affected her brain and had she not met Henry and seen him with Vicki she could believe it had. But no, this was real. The vampire was real. And he bit her!

Her hand flew then to her neck, cool fingertips touching the spot where his lips and fangs had been. Her deep blue eyes fluttered closed as her fingers drifted slowly down the column of her throat. He had taken quite a bit of blood she knew but he did not kill her. She also knew with certainty that he wouldn't.. couldn't. She felt no wounds, no physical trace that he had fed from her. Yet she could still feel him, smell him and sense him. She pushed the thought that she belonged to him away and yet let herself believe for a moment, in the idea that he was her very own vampire.

How else could she know with certainty he was near-by but unable to come to her. What other explanation could there be for being able to feel his loneliness and his fear for her safety. To want him with such a shocking fierceness it was frightening and exciting at the same time. A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts, startling her into jumping up from the bed without thought for her weakened state. The sudden move causing a dizzying lightheaded feeling. Coreen blindly grabbed for the nightstand to keep from falling to the fall.

"Who is it?" She called out as the room slowly stopped spinning and Coreen collected herself.

"Room service." Was the reply, but Coreen was hesitant to open the door until she felt a gentle push from behind and what felt more than sounded like a whispered "It is safe." floated into her ear.

Once the tray was placed on the table and the room steward left, the not so perky Goth sat down and uncovered one of the dishes. She wanted nothing more than to leave. To find her vampire and to find Vicki but she also knew she would pass out if she didn't at least eat something. So she sipped on a glass of fresh squeezed orange juice and picked up her fork and dug into the bowl of macaroni and cheese, her favorite comfort food. She didn't realize how famished she was and was quick to dive into the offerings of roasted chicken and steamed garden vegetables. The last dish she uncovered was bowl of chocolate covered strawberries and tucked under the corner of the bowl was a note. With trembling fingers Coreen opened it.

"If the fates will allow, I shall see you again Angel."

Coreen tucked the note into her pocket and with one last glance around the room she left. She needed help and knew exactly who she was gonna ask for it.

"Let the fates try and keep me from seeing you again!" she vowed.

****

Simon swiftly strode down the hallway, his long muscular legs gaining strength with each step as the girls blood coursed through his body repairing the damage done by his twin. He cursed the fact he didn't have the luxury of time or freedom to acknowledge the feelings her life's force gave him as it brought his own back from the brink of death. Yet they came unbidden and he couldn't totally ignore their powerful effect on his body and soul. His normally cold lips were still warm from the contact with softness of her flesh and the scent of her arousal now imprinted on his skin, taunted him with thoughts of what he could never have. He tightened his hands into fists, shoving them into the pockets of his black leather jacket hoping the action would quell the need to feel the silkiness of her indigo tresses slip through his fingers. With a growl he forced all such thoughts away and focused on taking himself as far from her as possible, as it was getting close to dawn and Simon knew Simone would be ready to prowl before he had to die for the day.

"Fair thee well, Angel."

Rounding the corner at the end of the long hallway Simon reached the door to the stairway and yanked it open. Jumping down the steps at vampire speed as he could feel his twins evil rising within him. As the pain of the transition began to take hold, Simon was at his stateroom. Once inside he collapsed on the floor as her evil consumed him.

Simone forced Simon's eyes to reopen and his body to rise up off the floor. She needed to hurry knowing the limited time left before dawn forced her to wait around inside his dead body until night fell again. It was a total waste of time but that too would soon end.

Soon she would be free of the constraints his body forced her to live with and she would be free of him. For once she left his body he would return to what he was born to be. Basically Good. Well as good as a vampire could be. But he would always get in her way even after she became a demon lord, simply because of that twin factor. And the only thing to break that tie would be death. So he had to go.

But before she could put her plan into action Simone had one small problem to take care of. Her minion Todd had failed miserably in taking care of Erminia Tancredi's great great grandaughter and that could pose a problem. If the petty thief Lisa had any recollection or knowledge of her ancestry she could interfere with the spell and her rise to become a demon lord. That could not happen.

Fury at the time wasted fueled her with added power and within a blink of an eye, Simone was standing in front of a cabin door. Green eyes swirled with a red hue as the evil entity used Simon's sense of smell and keen hearing to detect the human she sought. But she was not alone, other voices joined hers in conversation causing Simone to pace in circles in front of the door as she listened.

"Look Lisa, I really need to you stay here." Mike Celluci said the exasperation evident in his voice as he took Kate by the hand and made for the door.

"No. I'm coming with you." Lisa retorted equal exasperation in her voice.

"Mike, what is the harm if she comes along? She knows everything that is going on and she may even be of some help." Kate replied to them both. "We really need to get back with Henry and Vicki. You heard him, Mike."

"Yeah, yeah. I heard him. Well come on then. Lets get moving but if anything happens to Lisa I don't want to hear a word from you. Got it?" Mike snapped. Bad enough he had to listen to Kate side with Lisa but she also had to bring up the vampire.

"Good its settled. Lets go shall we?" Lisa smiled at them both. "Mike relax. I'm a big girl. Stop worrying!"

As Mike led the way out into the hallway both the girls grinned as he muttered under his breath. "Women."

Kate squeezed his hand as she walked beside her detective. "So who is this Bettie Sagara?"

"An old friend of Henry's. She had helped us on few cases back when Henry lived in Vancouver." Mike answered then asked as the thought came to mind. "Lisa, do you think you were randomly or purposely chosen to pull off this con? I've got a hinky feeling..."

The silence that followed his question caused Mike to stop short and spin around, nearly tripping Kate in the process. "Lisa!?" Kate and Mike stood mouths agape, staring down the hallway that they had just walked. It was empty.

"Dear God! Where is she?" Kate gulped as she started running back down the hall with Mike fast on her heels. "She did come out of the room with us, right?"

"Of course she did! Maybe she just wanted to give us the slip." Mike growled, pulling his pistol out from under his suit jacket while fighting back the urge to yell -If you had only listened to me-. Instead he just barked out an order. "You double check the room, I'll continue down the hallway to the stairs."

After Kate checked the room she caught up with Mike in the stair well. "No sign of her, anywhere." The detective announced as Kate came into view. "You?"

"No. Room was as we left it." Kate answered. "Sorry Mike. You were right, we should have made her stay in the room."

"Aww, Kate." The big guy sighed as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and propelled her to walk with him back down the hallway towards the room. "I have a feeling it would not have mattered. She would have found a way to ditch us eventually."

"I really don't believe she ditched us Mike. I think someone took her." Kate replied chewing on her bottom lip as she closely scanned the hallway for any kind of clue. "There has to be something..."

Flipping open his ringing cell phone Mike rolled his eyes skyward thinking how things were going from bad to worse in a hurry. "Fitzroy."

"Celluci." Henry countered with a matching tone sounding just short of contempt. "I thought you and your fan club would be here by now. What is keeping you?"

Mike thought about replying with a sarcastic comment but given the circumstances he didn't want to waste time.

"Its Lisa. She's disappeared." Running his hand through his hair he waited for the expected reply.

"Bloody Hell! Not only one but two of the cities finest managed let an important person of interest to vanish right beneath your nose's? I'm astonished, Constable."

"I don't have time for this. Let me speak with Vicki." Mike snapped. "Please."

While Mike filled Vicki in, Kate continued to search the hallway. Walking slowly in a criss cross pattern she scanned the red and gold carpet as well as the walls. She was just a few feet from their room when a glint of something shiny caught her eye. Bending down she picked it up with a slight gasp.

"Mike. Look at this."

Mike turned to look in the direction of Kate's voice. "Yes, Vicki we will wait for you here. Maybe your undead side kick can make himself useful for a change. Hold on. Kate's found something."

Dangling from her outstretched hand was a broken gold chain and a gold charm in the shape of a horn.

"This was around Lisa's neck before we left the room." The female detective told her partner. " I know it for certain as she just told me it was a gift that had been passed down from her Great-great Grandmother. It is a known Italian symbol worn to protect the wearer from evil spirits."

"Well damn. There's another old wives tale shot to hell." Mike heard Vicki say on the other end of the phone. "We will be there in just a minute."

****

Simone watched as the trio left the room. Before they took two steps away from the door, Lisa was in the arms of her twin. One hand over her mouth the other kept her from escaping as he whisked her out of sight and into a room just three doors down.


	18. Chapter 18

Picking Vicki's cell phone up off the edge of the bed, Henry caught her eye silently asking if he could make a quick call while she talked with Mike on his. At her instant nod, he punched in the number and prayed his old friend would answer. "Ah. Hello Augustus."

"Mike. I'll be there in five." Vicki informed her riled up ex partner on the other end of the phone as she turned toward the door, ignoring the spark of guilt she felt for using him to end the current conversation with Henry.

"Yeah, bye." With a quick sigh she stuffed the cell into the front pocket of her jeans and addressed Henry without turning, knowing if she looked into those eyes of his she might not have the strength to resist. At Henry's insistence for the last half hour or so they kept a safe distance between them while they discussed Dr. Sagara's theory about the pocket watch. Vicki stubbornly refused to let her mind wander, there was no way she was going to even entertain the thought of _belonging_ to Henry and all the implications that went with his so called announcement. Actually the more she thought about it, a three foot distance was suddenly not enough.

"Look its close to dawn, I've got this. You really need to, ah, _heal_, and since I'm off the menu you'd better go grab ya a bloody Mary night cap. I'll fill the others in on what we learned from Bettie while we look for Coreen and this Lisa chick."

Just as she reached for the door knob his hand closed over hers, instantly reigniting the desire she had mistakenly thought was under control. Swallowing an angry curse directed at her own weakness, she found herself staring at his hand. Between the gentleness of that touch and the memory of those long fingers pressed into the flesh of her thigh, Vicki fought to stop the moan born of both desire and frustration at her traitorous body's instant arousal. And her damned inability to maintain her composure.

It hadn't been all that easy in the past with Henry to keep herself at a safe distance but she managed. Why was it so difficult, no, more like impossible, now? Maybe Henry was right, it was some demon's idea of a joke. It was a question to which she had no answer nor did she have the luxury of time to think about it. She had to find Coreen. Who, according to Henry was taken, alive, by another blood sucker. And considering her past experiences with the undead, most did not have a warm and fuzzy side. This one she hoped, enjoyed playing with his food as much as Henry and that she would simply find Coreen safely sleeping after getting a little action.

"A moment Vicki, please." Henry whispered as he stood behind her. To closely he realized as the fresh scent of her arousal and warmth of her skin permeated the small space between them. The intensity of his own reaction to her stunned him once again as instantly the boundaries between the humanity he prided himself on having and the unbridled nature of a vampire blurred. It was a precipice on which he could not find a balance and that was dangerous. He didn't question his love for Vicki, only the reason for his own volatile urges. Just the feel of her hand under his, brought the vampire roaring perilously to the surface, wanting to corner his prey.. _his mate_ ..and show her his prowess knowing she would surrender.

Even after his brief conversation with Augustus he couldn't shake the possibility his extreme emotions were somehow being manipulated by Astaroth or some other evil through Vicki. Was the sudden mind connection and nearly out of control sexual urges stemming from the tainted blood she foolishly consumed in the ritual that saved his life? Or was Augustus right, and he and Vicki were now bound by a sacred _Amor Ligo_? He could almost believe it, but according to Augustus, Vicki had to have consumed his blood during a time when she felt nothing but unconditional love, for him. Staring at the golden locks of hair she had pulled up in a pony tail, Henry doubted Vicki did anything without some kind of condition, let alone love someone unconditionally. Even so, he prayed that Augustus was right.

Feeling as though she moved in slow motion Vicki turned, bracing herself for the moment their eyes met. Henry was capable of fooling everyone else with his many facade's, but she had always been able to see the truth when she chose to look deeper, beyond the surface. This time she wasn't all that sure she was prepared to handle what was truly there. Dragging some much needed air into her lungs she lifted guarded eyes to his.

Familiar to her now, the stunning crystalline blue color still reminded her of the sea in dawns early light. Calm and tranquil as if he had not a care in the world was the aura he wished to convey and at her first glance, it was. But as his gaze settled and locked with hers, the veil covering the underlying turbulence he struggled to keep hidden burst through that calm facade, striking her like a physical blow. Taken aback she blinked in response, her hand tightening on the door knob as her impaired eyes fought to quickly refocus. As her vision cleared, she was struck again, only this was almost to much to bear. Love as raw as it could be simmered in the deep sea of his eyes, bold and intense they captured hers, causing her throat to constrict and her eyes to glisten instantly in reaction. _If only it were that simple. _Her mind cried, yet for a split second her eyes mirrored his own.

Forcing himself to remain focused and not get swept up in the moments flash of love that shone in her eyes, Henry reluctantly retreated a step, his fingertips drifting lightly across the top of her hand before dropping to his side. As he suspected it was just enough distance for them both to regroup and Vicki to put her tough exterior in place. Who she thought she was fooling he couldn't imagine and regrettably now was not the time to call her bluff.

"What is it?" Vicki managed to ask without so much as a quiver in her voice. That little victory giving her rather shaky self control a much needed boost.

"Don't go." He asked simply.

"Henry" The warning evident in her tone.

"Victoria please." His entreaty was promptly met with a flash of her palm. Undeterred he ignored her warning tone a pressed a little further. "Wait for me. Stay here and rest. I don't want you to go off and chance running into whatever it is that has Coreen alone. I sensed vampire but it may not be given what we have learned from Bettie."

"Oh come on Henry, we both know it _is_ a vampire! And like all good little bloodsuckers, he needs to be tucked in for the day." She gave him her best smart ass smile before glancing at her watch. " Wow. Would ya look at that. In less than an hour, I will have the perfect window of opportunity to find Coreen and get her back safely."

"I suppose it would be preposterous to ask that you refrain from taking any unnecessary risk?" He asked with a resigned sigh. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Alright-y. That's it. I've had enough. Last I checked the only person I had to answer to was myself. Oh wait, there was the time I had asked my partner to be my safety net, but then you bailed." Vicki's chin rose in defiance, pride and anger refueling her self confidence. " So save all that caring bullshit for a Hallmark card and shove it. I fly solo now with the freedom to take all the risk I damn well ple..."

Even before he registered it, the vampire had her in his arms with every intent on taking her right there up against the door. He held her wrists captive in one hand over her head, his other on the button of her jeans. In that moment, all other thoughts ceased to exist but one. "Take her."

The eyes that held hers now were all vampire. An endless ebony and equally stunning, they reminded her of a moonless night with enough stars to dazzle. And dazzle her they did as it took her a moment to register what had happened and to realize she was at his mercy. What stunned her most was knowing without a doubt, at this moment, _she wanted this_..

The seconds satisfaction he felt when the startled look in her eyes instantly turned hot with desire, magnified significantly as it also provided instant clarity. First, Augustus, was right. Demon's and Devils be damned! Second, his Vicki was indeed turned on by his otherworldly and freaky nature. She could put up a good fight against his human facade' but he now knew without a doubt she'd be unable to deny or hide her love when _he_ no longer hid behind it either. That was the key to her heart.

For the briefest of seconds he closed his eyes in prayer. Then he pinned her with a gaze as dark and stormy as the sea at midnight and bared his soul. Wide eye's clung to his unable to turn away from the truth of what..of _who_ he was. It took but a breath of time to give her a sense of his centuries of history, from the darkest parts of his nature to his struggle and fight to keep his humanity. That though it all he had been blessed to know love and trusted friendships and was grateful and loyal to each one, yet his soul also held a deep loneliness. The kind of emptiness that only a timeless love could fulfill.

That she.. _No, no, no!_ Don't say it! Don't think it! Oh, God. _This was not good._ If she didn't get a grip on her over active imagination and her damn hormones she'd start believing in fucking fairy tales and happily ever after endings. That wasn't gonna happen. _Timeless love,_ only the soul of a writer would dream that one up. This was ridiculous, her ass needed to be looking for Coreen not here playing cat and mouse with a hungry and obviously horny vampire. With a shake of her head as if to clear it, she sighed feigning defeat and looked back up into his eyes, "_Okay_. You made your point. I get it, vampires are scary. I will promise to be careful, Henry. Nothing more. Now come on, the clock is ticking and I don't want time to run out on Coreen, before we find her! _Please_, let me go."

He didn't. To make matters worse he not only stayed in Dracula form, his eye's had gone from soul baring to decisively devilish as he tightened his hold on her wrists and made sure she was intimately aware of his fingers on the button of her jeans. Whether it was the sultry smile or the way those rebel curls fell across his beautiful vampire face she didn't know but it suddenly occurred to her he trusted her. He let her see into his soul as only a vampire could and she all but rebuffed it. _Shit._ She really should apologize. "Henry. I, I want" He cut her short with a look then spoke himself.

"Although I normally find your sharp wit and hard headed nature, _charming_, my patience is not eternal Victoria." Bringing his face level with hers, he flashed a quick sexy smile. " Up till now, I had believed my actions as a mortal man would have made it easier for you to admit being in love with me. But that is not the case, is it? You don't want a mortal because you are in love with a vampire."

As she halfheartedly tried to pull out of his grasp, her reply "You arrogant bastard." became a hiss instead as his fingers dipped deeper into the waistband of her jeans. The sudden invasion causing her stomach muscles to contract in reaction then involuntarily rush forward in greeting. Even more infuriating, the tips of his fingers were so agonizingly close to door number one that a fresh wave of lust beaded within her, the scent she knew would not go unnoticed. He was playing dirty and damn if she wasn't one turned on bitch.

His lips curved upward to reveal the tips of his fangs in an all knowing smile as he edged closer. Inhaling the scent of her, his eyes drifted to view her full lush lips part slightly under the heat of his gaze. They were a sexy invitation. As if _he_ needed to be, invited. Bringing his lips towards hers but not yet claiming a kiss, he taunted, " The truth is in the heady scented dew from the well of your body. The truth of your love sings in the pounding of your heart, in fact every part of you, is in love with me."

"Yeah, okay, here's the thing Henry, its my body, my heart and I decide what it wants, damn it." Trouble was, her body wasn't the only traitor cause deep down she knew if she said, _stop_, he would. So why in the hell didn't she?

"No self respecting vampire could turn down that kind of challenge." He answered her with a chuckle and meaningful yank at the button and zipper of her jeans. Ripping them wide open to expose her tone belly and sharp jut of her hip bone before continuing, "As you know, you are a part of me. But make no mistake, while that blood tie has its own power it can not create the feelings of love that have grown between us. Love is a phenomenon all of its own and if what Augustus explained is true, we have a sacred _Amor Ligo." _pausing to let out a purr, he trailed his cool fingertips across the soft skin at the hem of her panties to her hip then possessively grasped her at the small of her waist.

"Whoa- what did you say?" Vicki blurted, trying to ignore the feel of his fingers on her skin and make sense out of what he was telling her. It was one thing to give in to an affair and shag like a couple of bunnies,...

"You heard me, Victoria. We can go over the details later, as time is short. We do have a case to solve and a friend to locate." His purr continued as he skimmed his thumb back and forth over the jut her hip. "So sexy." he murmured bringing his lips to her ear.

"You can't drop this kind of bomb shell on me and think I'm going to just go along for the ride! I need answers Henry! There is no way in hell you are getting in my pa.. Oh, _ohhh_.."

"This is all the answer you need, love. The rest, just words to be spoken later." With a flick of his thumb the flimsy material of her panties gave way and her torn jeans pooled at her ankles. "Mine" he whispered in her ear and her thought to protest turned into a whimper of want as his hand swept over the soft skin of her belly to the apex of her thighs. With his breathless command, "Open for me, Love." her legs parted like the Red Sea and she moaned both in frustration and need.

The softness of her skin alone was enough to drive a vampire straight into insanity so when her toned sexy thighs fell apart and her breathy moan filled his ears the reality Henry had known was changed forever. With a bold determined sweep of his hand, he cradled Vicki in his palm uttering "_Sweet Jesu_" as the heat of her soft flesh gave way, surrounding his fingers with dew. She melted instantly with his touch yet somehow between the _oh my God fuck me_ moan Vicki managed a mumbled "Your gonna pay for this" threat, all while her hips played a rock and roll melody with his hand in search of more.

"_I love you too,"_ Henry whispered against her mouth. As he took possession of her lips and kissed her, the heel of his palm moved against her hidden point of pleasure in a merciless rhythm while his fingers delved, stroking her dew covered petals till bloomed open and Vicki cried "Oh God! Yes! Do it!"

So caught up in the moment with Vicki, he barely noticed the faint scent and tried desperately to ignore the warning tingle that ran up his spine, hoping whatever it was would pass by. It didn't. Within seconds it became an all out threat as the scent of another night walker approached and it wasn't alone. The rapid heartbeat was from someone in utter distress. A deep low growl formed in his gut and stilled the hand pleasuring his mate. As he let go of her wrists and took his hand from the warmth of her body, Henry felt a rage like never before crawl across his skin and knew he would kill or be killed to keep Vicki safe.

As freaking dizzy with desire as she was, it took Vicki a few seconds to realize the incredible pleasure his fingers created not only stopped but had left the building! On fire! Anger quickly took place of desire as she snapped her eye's open, ready to do bodily damage to one arrogant bastard vampire! How dare he do that to her, how stupid was she to let him! His low growl and the suddenly darkened room zapped her into full awareness as fear took precedence over all other thoughts.

Coreen rushed out of the elevator, then broke into a run, her fingers frantically digging in the small purse searching for the room key. "Please be in the room Vicki.. please." With a shaky hand she swiped the key card and unlocked the door. Thrusting it open, she launched herself into the dark room.

The instant before the door opened, Henry shoved his love out of harms way and in a blinding blur of movement he spun and flew, tackling the physical form that bore the vampire scent. He heard a scream as they crashed to the floor and as he rolled his victim to its back and grasped it by the throat, poised and ready to snap its neck, he froze.

"Its Coreen!" Vicki yelled, scrambling to her feet as she yanked what was left of her jeans up and peered into the dark room. Unable to see, fear clutching at her heart as Henry's menacing growl grew louder. Hands held out in front of her she moved cautiously over to the light switch and flipped it on. Shielding her eyes against the sudden brightness she scanned the room till she saw Coreen sprawled on the floor at the foot of the bed with Henry straddling her. All she could see was his back, hunched and low, his hand at her throat. His long curls of hair fell forward obstructing her already limited field of vision so she could not tell what he was doing, instinct kept her from making any sudden moves but she had to do something to defuse the situation. "Henry." she whispered. When he didn't respond, she moved a few steps closer. "Henry, _please_. Its Coreen. She would never harm me, us."

As soon as he heard the scream that all but pierced his ear drum and had her by the throat, Henry knew it was Coreen. But at the same time it wasn't and that's what kept his hand at her throat ready to snap it if need be. Leaning low over her chest he listened intently, focusing solely on the almost familiar thud of her heart. Something was amiss and with a few more beats he had his answer, he could not detect her tell tale heart murmur. That wasn't the only difference. Moving up, the curly tips of his hair brushed across her cheek as he turned her face to the side and brought his nose to the curve of her neck and inhaled, his nostrils flaring as he recognized the sweet unique scent that belonged to, his Coreen. Perky, adorable and annoying, she gave him a sense of family, of being an older brother and he trusted her with his life. Until now. As the unmistakable marking scent of a male vampire assaulted his senses a growl of both sorrow and anger filled him and bellowed out into the room, causing Coreen to snap back into consciousness. Her deep blue eye's flew open to find Henry pinning her with a cold ebony stare. The seconds relief that washed over her knowing it was him was instantly replaced with dread as she became aware he held her by the throat. "W-what happened?"

Vicki let out the breath she was holding as she inched her way slowly towards the end of the bed and heard Coreen's voice. "Thank God." she breathed. "Henry, its okay. I don't know what it is that is keeping you from releasing her, but look, its Coreen!"

Keeping her gaze steady Coreen watched the momentary flicker of indecision that bloomed in his eyes fade to a steely determined hue before abruptly letting her go and standing up. "Give me your hand, Coreen." he ordered as he reached down to her. "_Now_." he commanded at her hesitation. Coreen flinched at the sound of his voice but obeyed instantly and lifted her hand, grasping it firmly Henry hauled her to her feet. Pointing to the desk chair at the far end of the small room he told her, "Go sit." The tone of his voice leaving her little choice but to do as he asked. She gave a quick glance at Vicki who stood just behind Henry, a confused yet relieved look on her face. At Coreen's glance, she mouthed, "Its okay." and nodded for her to sit as Henry told her.

Spinning around to Vicki, Henry growled. "Its not okay, Vicki. Coreen has managed to get herself _marked_ as belonging to another _vampire. _Can you guess which one?" Henry paced in a circle around her, one hand raking the hair from his face the other clenched into a fist behind his back.

"Damn it, hold still. There has to be some kind of explanation." Vicki looked from Henry to Coreen.

"I..I promised to help him. I think I love him!" Coreen declared, standing to make it clear she was not a child to be ordered around.


	19. Chapter 19

The air in the small stateroom crackled with tension and as Coreen rose from the chair she had been ordered to sit in she felt oddly confident. Holding her head high she drew a deep breath and on an exhale blurted,

"I..I promised to help him. I think I love him!"

Stunned silence followed as Vicki's eyebrows shot upward, her jaw dropping while Henry's barely suppressed anger upped several degrees reaching his breaking point.

Feeling slightly defiant and suddenly brave, her blue eyes blazed with conviction as her gaze first landed on Vicki. Her right eyebrow rose in question at the sight of her torn jeans and flushed face, but the comment on the tip of her tongue died as her glance slid to Henry. Her already rapidly beating heart threatened to stop altogether as the vampire sliced and diced her the second her eyes collided with his. The space between them sizzled with the energy of his otherworldly presence and as every tiny hair on her body stood on end, her face paled to an even lighter shade of shock white.

It wasn't so much his outward appearance that stole her courage, it was the look that emanated from deep within the darkest depths of his vampire eyes. Quelling the urge to raise a hand and cross herself, Coreen instead whispered a silent prayer to the Goddess. Trembling with the fear that had taken up residence in her spine she stood poised before the predator as if a scared rabbit facing an eagle's talons. Unable to think of anything that would save herself from Henry's wrath, she cast a quick glance towards the door with a sudden impulse to run just as the couple bellowed in one thundering voice,

"WHAT?"

Intense emotion reverberated within him as the scent oozing from every pore on her body engulfed her in a bloody haze. Taunting the instinctual fiber of his being as it infiltrated his nose and mouth with unmistakeable meaning. A bitter antagonizing taste coated his tongue and clung to his fangs, awakening the undeniable instinct to destroy the threat it presented. With a swipe he took the back of his hand across his lips, the gesture based more on disgust than any futile attempt to wipe away the offending odor.

He fought to keep the predator within, drawing on his humanity and his royal upbringing to keep him rooted to the spot in which he stood. Coreen he rationalized, had no idea of what she had unleashed by bringing another male vampire into their inner circle without warning. That it would surely lead to the death of one, perhaps his own.

The sudden shift in her pounding heartbeat threatened to snap the tenuous thread of reason that kept him from solely acting on instinct. His nostrils flared with the scent of her rising fear and as her eyes slid to the door the vampire trembled, eager to lunge if his prey took flight.

"Don't... move Coreen." The whispered warning came from Vicki who wasn't sure how she knew but she knew if Coreen made a move to the door all bets were off. Her gut told her this was a far harder issue for him to control and she'd seen him in a few pickles. Quite frankly he was also scaring the living shit out her. She half feared making a move herself yet she somehow felt his need for her … touch. Slowly she lifted her hand, carefully watching the taut muscles of his arm flex involuntarily under the forceful strain he put on himself to stay in control. An unbidden wicked thought of all that power between the sheets caused a muscle spasm of her own as she tentatively laid her hand on his arm. The connection giving her courage to sound calm and confident.

"You need to take it down a notch, Henry. Look around, there is no threat in this room. Let Coreen explain."

Her touch was as light as a feather on his arm yet the energy he felt as her fingertips skimmed over his flesh instantly centered him. For the briefest of seconds he closed his eyes, savoring the calm her touch provided. Then as he did earlier Henry made the choice to let her inside his vampire driven world. Within the space of a breath he gave her insight to how Coreen had looked to him before and how she appeared before him now. At her slight gasp he briefly worried it was to harsh a reality for her to see and yet he knew it was a part of him she needed to be aware of.

Her fingers involuntarily gripped his tense forearm as understanding dawned. Coreen was in some deep shit and if she thought vampire territorial-ism was a bitch before...it had nothing on this male marking, neanderthal way of thinking! If she had any doubt how serious this was, she'd be rolling her eye's skyward thinking there was not much difference between males of any species! All were testosterone driven, ego maniacs. This one just happened to have fangs and a major superiority complex.

"Ya know what Henry, you are not responsible for anyone's actions or choices damn it but you are for your own. Coreen has been a loyal friend and you now have a choice to either listen to what she has to say or you can walk away. Because no matter what your instincts are, you will never forgive yourself if you hurt her."

With a great deal of effort he dragged his rooted stare from Coreen to capture Vicki's troubled eyes so she could see the truth in his.

"I can not change what I am Victoria. Not for you or anyone."

"I'm not asking you to change, Henry. Only to pull back on that ancient way of thinking and put more focus on the now. On who you know Coreen to be and not be focused solely on what your instinct dictates." Keeping her gaze steady on his, Vicki watched the internal battle that glistened within the deepest depths of his darkened eyes. "You can do this, Henry. I know you can."

Willing himself into a calm facade he didn't feel, Henry ran a hand over his face and then through the wayward curls of his hair as the vampire unwillingly receded to just under the surface. Waiting. Drawing an unneeded breath he forcefully tempered his tone but when he spoke the gravity of the situation was still in his voice.

"I do not wish to harm Coreen, Vicki. But I will protect all within my territory and most especially you from the vampire who has marked Coreen as his. Because now that she bears his scent, she will defend and protect him even if it means harming one of us."

"All that from one little bite? Come on Henry." Vicki scoffed only to regret it the second the words left her mouth.

"Do not make light of this Victoria. She has been claimed by a very powerful vampire who can quite possibly control her thoughts and _actions_. Trust me on this. She _is_ and _has_ brought a threat into my most trusted circle. There will no doubt be death and punishment in store because of it."

"Death?" Coreen whispered in horror, the impact of Henry's words knocking her back into the chair, her blue eyes wide and full of fear.

Vicki sucked in a breath and nearly lost her balance as Henry blurred from her side, knocking the hand that had been on his arm flying. "Henry! No!"

"Yes, Coreen. _Death_." Being so close to her again brought out the heart of the beast from within him. The wooden arms of the chair cracked under the strain of his grip as he brought his face to a mere inch from hers. Coreen squirmed and sank back in the chair, wanting to look away from the piercing black pools that bore down on her but she couldn't.

"Where is he?" He managed to ask without a snarl. When all she did was whimper in response his eyes flashed an angry warning as the wooden arms of the chair splintered under his clenched fists. "You will answer me."

"For fucks sake, Henry!" Vicki snapped from behind him. "You're scaring the hell out of her!"

"This is nothing compared to how she is going to feel if she does not answer me." his reply cold. Calculating. "Now, Coreen." His voice heavy with persuasion. "Tell me where to find him."

"I don't know. I don't know!" Coreen whimpered tossing her head back and forth. "He left me in an empty stateroom."

"What does he have to do with my pocket watch?" Henry demanded, unrelenting in his compulsion.

"I don't know! He only asked me to help him, Henry. I swear!" Coreen was on the verge of tears as _his_ pain swept through her, as if his soul was fighting to be heard. "I think..." Her head suddenly slumped forward, her long loose hair slipping off her shoulders to sway around her face blocking their view of her features. The scent covering Coreen grew in strength bringing a warning snarl to curl Henry's lips and reveal his own fangs. This is what he feared would happen. Whoever had marked her, was power enough to transcend space with his mind and connect with Coreen. But would he force his young goth friend to try and attack? Henry prayed for them all.

"_Angel, Be not afraid. Tell them what they need to know, the answers you seek are within you. Say what comes to mind, I swear no harm will come because of it. Trust me, Angel." _

"Coreen, look at me." Henry growled low as her head began to lift. Catching her clear blue eyes with his own he was relieved to see no malice lurking in hers.

"He needs help."

"So you have said." Henry replied with a touch of impatience as he could feel dawn inching closer. "What does he need help with? And what does it have to do with my watch?"

"Simon." Coreen's sudden wistful smile told Henry it was the first she knew of his name. "Simon." Coreen whispered more to herself this time. Savoring the sound of it and the warmth of feeling that came with the knowledge he was still with her.

"Focus, Coreen. You have a connection with this Simon, yes?" Henry asked taking a different approach.

"Yes." Coreen smiled.

Vicki stepped closer thinking if ya can't beat him might as well get some answers. "Ask her the room number." she whispered.

"Tell me the room number where you were kept." Henry obliged Vicki by asking.

"Don't remember. I only remember being tied up, then he … Simon kissed me." Her hand fluttered upward to touch her lips, her desire burst to life and even Henry was not all that immune. He cleared his throat and commanded, "Continue."

"Suddenly he yelled and grabbed his arm where the barbed wire tattoo began moving or something. He told me to run." Coreen's eyebrows knit together in a concentrated effort to remember. Vicki leaned over Henry's shoulder. "And?" she impatiently asked, surprised as Henry reached out drawing her to his side and whispered in her head. "Please refrain from talking while she is under my persuasion."

The thought to argue or withdraw her hand as he laced his fingers with hers never even occurred to her as they listened to Coreen explain how she found herself tossed from the room but knew she had to go back in and help him. That whatever had happened in those few seconds left Simon battered and near death. That was when he bit her. Her selfless act of returning to the room gave him the chance to survive by taking her blood. The moment he realized it was she, his _Angel_, he knew he could not kill her. Instead he not only marked her with his feeding he claimed her as _his _bygiving her a glimpse into his soul.

Coreen grew quiet, her hands folded in her lap. "Oh my Goddess." Lifting enlightened, but pained eyes to Henry's, a shudder racked her small frame as she continued, "His soul has been held captive by his very own twin since birth." Her gaze slid to Vicki's. "She is all that is evil and power hungry. She knows a ritual that will allow her to change the marks on your wrists into a new doorway. One she can pass through which will overthrow Astaroth giving her even more demonic power then he ever dreamed of."

Coreen began to tremble violently as a few more pieces to the puzzle were revealed. Suddenly turning back to Henry she gasped, "Your watch holds the instrument that must be used to change Vicki's marks. She must not get that watch!" Tears slid down her cheeks as she reached out to her friend, "I'm so sorry Henry. I didn't know just by feeding him that I would be marked and that it would be so hard for you to stand the sight of me now."

Henry forced himself not to step back from her outreached hands but knew not to let her touch him. While he felt a little less threatened she still stood outside of his circle and could not to be trusted.

"You have been a good friend Coreen but I trust you understand how this has changed things between us?"

"Yes, Henry I know. I don't know how I know, but I have some sense of it. From him I suppose?" The young Goth softly asked.

"Yes. You and Simon have a strong connection whether conceived mutually or not it has been done nonetheless. Perhaps your more open mind and willingness to believe has helped forge it." Henry kept the little jab of jealousy he felt buried, just as he kept his eyes from drifting in Vicki's direction. He couldn't stop the slight twitch of his lip though as he heard her muttering to herself beside him.

"Maybe you just need to go on then, find a nice open minded empty headed bimbo to lead around by the nose. Cause this chick is who she is, damn it." Pulling her hand from his, Vicki headed towards the dresser to get a change of clothes suddenly conscious of her torn jeans. All but yanking the drawer open she added, "We need to find this Simon and see if there is a way to shut down this doorway once and for all. Coreen if you are up to it, take me to the room where you woke up. Might as well start somewhere. I'll call Mike and have him meet us."

"And I must take my leave now. Dawn is but a moment away." Henry sighed with regret wishing he could stay and keep Vicki safe. "I shall return to you as soon as I awaken, Vicki."

When Coreen suddenly rose from the chair, Henry spun towards her with a growl and flashing ebony glare. "Do not make sudden moves when in my company again Coreen. While I shall endeavor to maintain control, I must warn you ..."

A confident Coreen returned his stare with a slight smile and tilt of her head as she brazenly took a step towards the posturing vampire. "As sure as I am that Simon will not hurt me, I am equally sure that you will not either! Henry, I suddenly know things. I don't understand most of it only that I feel them to be true. And this is what I know. Simon wants to be rid of the evil twin inside him and will do all he can but he needs me. He needs us, all of us, to make it happen. When we do that, then we can stop the other from happening as well."

"So be it." He replied and was gone in a blur leaving Coreen and Vicki staring at the empty spot where he had stood.

"I hate when he does that." Vicki muttered. "Come on Coreen we vampire wranglers have work to do."

"So Vicki, what exactly happened to your jeans?" Coreen asked with a knowing smile.

"Don't go there and I won't have to fire your ass." Vicki grunted as slammed the bathroom door.

"Oh and Vicki, we need to talk. Woman to woman. Do you have any idea what you are giving up by not letting Henry love you?"

"Shut up Coreen."

Thank you so much for reading and leaving such nice reviews! Have a wonderful Thanksgiving! ~Raven


	20. Chapter 20

Silently moving away from the stateroom doorway and into the shadowy corner of the hallway Simone contemplated her next move. She could always make Simon kill them but she could still feel a slight weakness in his body from her earlier outburst. Damn him for disobeying her. She did not like the subtle changes she could feel in him and couldn't quite figure out. So when he continued to ignore her order to kill and kissed that black haired bimbo instead, she had to put him in his place. Torture had always been the best reminder of how easy it would be for her to end his own un-dead life. "Soon brother dear if you continue to disobey I will leave your tortured body to burn as the sun rises. As I will not need you or this part-time body any longer. Do you understand me?" Simone directed her thoughts inward to be sure he could hear them.

"Yes, I hear you." Simon quickly answered, carefully keeping his thoughts hidden behind the stronger veil he had learned to create and she had been,so far, unable to detect. Another gift from the heavens he had long thought didn't exist. At least for him. Now, as he contemplated the events of the last few hours and how one tiny little woman changed the course of his long planned out life, he believed differently.

His soul smiled as he thought about that glimmer, bright and hypnotic, set deep within a pair of the prettiest sapphire blue eyes he'd ever seen. It amazed him, how stunned he felt when they briefly met his, without fear, as they crossed paths in that bar. How even though buried behind his twins evil being, a part of him, perhaps his soul or his beast knew in that instant she was a gift sent to him from heavens.

Not that his mind had known it yet or could even fathom the idea. He had thought from the moment in that bar till the moments just before he kissed her all he felt for the girl was desire. He had no other emotions. Or so he believed until his vampire instinct took over, and he found his nose buried in those long soft tresses of hair. Her intoxicating scent awakened instincts he had long denied and unwittingly he found himself baring his soul to hers briefly as their eyes met in that moment just before he kissed her.

Thinking on it now, the second his dark haired Angel's lips parted beneath his was when he felt it. The feeling was so blindingly pure he forgot, for those few precious moments, the evil that ruled within him.

Cruel reality surfaced as her evil burst through his banded arm, its flames not only destroyed his flesh but all thoughts of being with Angel. She was everything good and he, a monster controlled by a demon. Simon winced not from remembering the pain of his torture but the rawness of his emotions at the thought he would never see Angel again when he had tossed her out that door.

It was instantaneous, the overwhelming emptiness that had engulfed him as she fled the room. So once his twin was through inflicting her torture and he felt the claws of a hell hound embed in his tattered flesh, Simon had welcomed the thought of being dragged through Hades gate. Only he knew his evil twin would not, could not allow it. Part of his punishment was to take him to the brink of death where all that existed was the instinct to survive.

So when he lunged at the source of blood as it burst through the door he was oblivious to everything but the hunger and need. It wasn't until the blood lust dimmed that he became aware of the warmth and magic in the taste of it, and that the slender throat he had tore into without regard was his _Angel's. _

It began happening in that small space of time, a new awareness of himself and of the Angel who's blood he took. As she whispered the answer to words that were only thoughts in his head, "I'll help you. Don't kill me." He knew she was the one. She was the only key he needed to unlock the cell his soul had been held captive in all these centuries. With a silent oath he marked her before retracting his fangs and laving the ragged wounds till they healed. Then as he gently laid her on that bed, Simon swiped the wet blood stained tears that had fallen from his own eyes onto his finger tip. "If the fates allow, my Angel, we shall be together again." He whispered while gently placing the blood tinged moisture on his finger into her mouth. He watched with awe as her lips closed around his finger and as her tongue swept around it and gently suckled, Simon grew instantly hard with desire. He swallowed hard as she swallowed the tear drops containing his blood and knew no torture his twin ever inflicted on his body was as painful as this pleasure. He gave her just enough blood to seal and strengthen their bond, with the added benefit of healing and strengthening her own heart and body.

"You fucking asshole." Simone said noticing his obvious arousal. The tone in her voice bringing Simon to full attention. "You can fuck whoever you want after I get what I want. So you better heal fast, brother. Tonight we take care of this witch, and get that damned book, ending the only possible hitch in my plans. Then tomorrow evening as soon as you draw breath, we hunt down Henry Fitzroy, get the pocket watch and capture Vicki Nelson. Then. Then all the pieces will be in place. "

"Book? Perhaps you should tell me what this snag might be, so I can be of assistance if you should need it, sister." Simon kept the sudden burst of hope he felt carefully hidden.

What? I never told you about that possible little snag did I?" Simone sneered dismissing the feeble voice inside the body trying to get more information. "Save your strength, Simon. As shortly all will be taken care of..."

At the click of the stateroom door, Simone focused her attention on the group as it opened and they moved out into the hallway. Red glints swirled in the depths of Simon's eyes as she stood poised and ready to strike. Bu the time the male detective had wrapped an arm around the other female and began walking down the hall Simone had already made her move. In one silent swift movement, Simon had her victim.

Any thought or reaction Lisa had to the bone chilling cold that enveloped her as she stepped out into the hallway was replaced with terror as an icy hand closed over her mouth and an arm clamped about her waist in a vice like grip. The silent forceful impact of that rock hard body knocked her off her feet then carried her away as if she were nothing more than a rag doll.

Fear unlike any she had ever known consumed Ermina Tancredi's granddaughter as her body went air born as her captor thrust her with incredible ease into a dark room. She hit the red tapestry carpet head first and with such force her scream for help came out as nothing more than a silent explosion of air. Pain exploded throughout her body but a burst of adrenaline had Lisa scrambling to her feet frantically looking into the darkness of the room for the one who had grabbed her.

"W..what do you want with me?" Lisa stammered, her vision blurry and her head spinning. Reaching blindly behind her for the edge of the table she froze when a woman's shrill laughter filled the room.

"Do not toy with me, witch." Simone cackled still standing in the shadow of the door unseen. "You know what it is I seek. Give me that book and I'll kill you quickly."

Lisa's hand flew to her throat in search of her golden horn as the evil aura of the woman hit her full force. It felt as if icy finger nails painfully raked her body from head to toe threatening to dig into her flesh and tear her open. Feelings of panic began to form when the realization hit that somehow her lucky horn had been ripped from her neck and she was now unprotected.

"I don't know what you are talking about. Book? What Book?" Lisa cried out raising the hand at her neck to her head in an attempt to stop it from spinning.

"You fool. I want the Tancredi Book of Shadows. Not that I need it before ending your life or your brother's. Who say's hi, by the way." Simone tossed in the later as she was growing impatient. She wanted that book, and if it didn't have a protection spell on it, she'd have had Simon retrieve it long ago. Damn that Erminia. She was one smart Strega. Not only did she put the spell on the book but on that fucking golden horn too. As long as her Granddaughter wore it, neither she nor Simon could kill her. And as for the book it was _untouchable_ unless Lisa handed it to Simon.

The room spun viciously as thoughts of her brother and long buried memories of her Grandmother bombarded her. "No. No. My brother knows nothing! I don't know what you are talking about. Please..." Lisa pleaded still staring into the dark room and not seeing the woman behind the voice. "Who are you? I'll do anything, just leave my brother alone."

"Poor, Poor Lisa. With no horn for protection against the evil likes of me, it stands to reason you will do anything I tell you to, now doesn't it?" Simone had just about all she was gonna take and made Simon's body move out of the shadow to where the so called Strega could see him. "Now get the book and hand it to my brother." Simon's hand rose from his side to turn on the table lamp, illuminating the room to reveal their surroundings. "As you can see we are in your stateroom. I know the book your Granny gave you is here. I can _smell_ it."

Lisa blinked against the light hitting her eyes and tried to focus on who she thought was a woman but was actually a man. She shook her head slightly in confusion, as it was clearly a woman's voice that had spoke. "I don't understand." she mumbled, desperately trying to ignore the pain gathering behind her eyes. " My Grandmother's journal? Why? Its just stories she made up and some other stuff passed down through the years. I've only kept it because I promised my Grandmother I would."

"You have no idea what is in that book, do you?" Simone asked the uneducated Strega, thinking this was all just to fucking easy. "How could you not know?"

"How could you not tell me this?" Simon cut in to ask, trying not to let his sister feel the strength and change in him as Angel's blood continued to feed not only his body but soul as well. He could actually hear his sister speak, could feel his body as it moved under her will.

"Shut up Simon, I'm busy." Simone snapped. "We don't get this done by the time you fucking die for the day, you just may not arise with the next sunset."

Lisa fought against the rising bile and fuzzy feeling building inside of her as now she thought she could hear two voices. "Not know what? Oh no, I think I'm gonna be sick!" Gagging and unable to stop the darkness from consuming her Lisa slumped to the floor, the last words she heard just as she slipped into the darkness was her captors shrill voice, "Ding dong the witch is dead.."

As the dark haze covered her in a pain free blanket, an annoying buzz began building in her head keeping the unconscious Lisa from drifting further towards oblivion. She tried to ignore the obnoxious sound but the rhythmic flow of it caught the attention of her near comatose mind. The noise became voices of several women , surrounding her as if she were in the center of a circle, all of them felt familiar, but she could only recognize one. A beloved voice she hadn't heard in over twenty years. Nonna's.

Ermina Tancredi and the spirits of several passed members of the Tancredi Boschetto surrounded Lisa, Chanting they called on their Queen Diana to help the young woman remember who she was born to be.

_Holy Mother, Goddess Divine_

_We ask you grant this gift of time _

_Help your chosen to listen and hear_

_Let her remember as we whisper in her ear._

_Holy Mother, Goddess Divine_

_Send her a dream to awaken the mind_

_Through this vision let our thoughts entwine_

_so she may believe your enchanted design..._

As the warmth and wisdom of the Tancredi Boshetto filled her still unconscious mind with important knowledge of her Stregheria history, Lisa found herself caught between a dream and a memory from when she was a young child.

"_Nonna" Lisa murmured before snuggling deeper into the arms that held her tight. "Ah, my bambina, my mia cara nipote" The elder woman whispered as she smiled down on the sleepy child curled in her lap. Rocking gently back and forth in an old wooden rocker she asked "What story would you like to hear, nipote?" The young Lisa looked up adoringly at sun weathered face and into her lined with age, yet still sparkling brown eyes and smiled. "Tell me my story, Nonna!" Lisa giggled but the look in her Grandmother's eyes turned serious as she retrieved the old, very weathered leather book from the table beside her. With the book in her lap Lisa watched as her Nonna's fingers drifted lightly across the words she was not yet able to read. "This will one day belong to you. You must promise your silly old Nonna you will keep it with you where ever you go. For one day, you will need it." _

_Sticking her little pinky finger in the air, Lisa hooked it around her grandmothers. "Pinky swear, Nonna!" Erminia kissed the top of her granddaughters dark curly head whispering, "May the Goddess watch over you always." Then without opening the book or turning a page, Erminia Tancredi began the story, that really was not a story but what the future held for the young child she loved so very dearly. _

_As I have told you before, our family tree has grown through centuries with its roots in the Old Religion. Although you have been raised apart from the ways of the Stregheria, you, my mia cara Nipote will one day come to remember that you are a Strega. As it is written in our Book of Shadows, every third generation a daughter will be born on May 17th bearing the tiny mark of the Cimaruta." Very gently the book was opened to reveal the hand drawn photo. "See? It is the same as the birth mark on the bottom of your left foot. A gift from the Queen of Witches, Goddess Diana." _

_As Erminia explained as Lisa traced the picture with her tiny finger. "The Sprig of Rue is divided into three main branches as a symbol of our Goddess Diana. And these are symbolic charms, each with its own meaning. The hand is magic to ward off the evil eye, the Fish is for abundance and fertility. And this, the Cresent symbolizes both the cresent moon and the horns of the God, while the vervain flower blossom is the symbol for protection." _

_Pausing to gather her thoughts for a second, Erminia gently tapped her arthritic finger over the last symbol, then looking deeply into Lisa's large brown eyes she continued to explain, "This symbol will become the most important of all in your future as a Strega, mia nipote. The Key. It represents power, secret knowledge, and ability to open portals. _

_It is all in here, passed down from generation to generation. Hand written stories, rituals and spells as told and practiced by the women before you. As a chosen Strega, your magic is powerful, it is within you. When you have the need for it, trust in this gift, given by the Queen of witches. _

_When you do mia cara, it is written you will one day see an evil entity hidden behind the eyes of an innocent soul, that will frighten you but you will remain strong and courageous. You will seek and receive help from those who's paths you had recently crossed both human and in particular those not human/ You will have no fear of them, only trust. Together and not apart is when all becomes clear and you find all the pieces. You are the Strega of great power. The one who will hold time in the palm of one hand while wielding a dagger once held by the Goddess herself in the other! See?" Ermina flipped through several pages until she came to the one she sought. It was drawing of a woman dressed in a long flowing blue gown, with shoulder length dark curly hair that fell around her face as if tousled by wind. In one hand she held a small round cylinder like piece and in the other was a small dagger who's tip was darkened as if bloodied. _

"_Is that me, Nonna?" Lisa asked awestruck, believing as only a young child could in the magic of her Nonna's story._

"_It most certainly is you. It is written after all. Now listen carefully. As a Strega, you will do what you must with conviction and without fear as the blood spilled from those first two downward swipes across her flesh will forever seal that doorway to the underworld."_

"_Who is she?" Lisa interrupted asking with a touch of worry in her voice. _

"_Another warrior such as yourself. It will be her flesh and her life that will change for the greater good as well. Trust me, Nipote. As you have been taught, when one door closes another must open, right? So my brave one, you will take your dagger across the flesh twice more in an upwards sweep towards the moon! As you do this, it is written you will have opened a new portal from this realm to one in the heavens, restoring balance to all of humanity."_

"_Oh Nonna! You tell the best stories, you make me sound so special! Don't tell Mommy, but I believe in magic and witches even if she says its not true!" Lisa wrapped her little arms around Erminia and hugged her tight. "I love you, Nonna."_

"_Cara mia nipote, ti voglio bene." Erminia replied then whispered. "I must go now, Nipote. Remember and believe."_

_As young Lisa looked up from the book, her beloved Nonna's face grew blurry. Fear threatened to over come her as she cried out, "Nonna! Nonna! Don't go... How will I know what to do if this happens to me!" _

"_It has already begun. You must awaken now! I am always with you, mia cara Nipote. Listen, trust … remember!" Ermina whispered. Her voice joining the other Tancredi Strega's in chant … _

_Holy Mother, Goddess Divine_

_Clear any doubt, leave none behind _

_Grant her knowledge of our sacred kind_

_The key to her magic, for now is time._

The voices began to fade as did the darkness from Lisa's awakening mind.

Simone took Simon's body across the room to stand over the unconscious witch. "Get up!" the evil entity growled. Time was running out and Simone needed to be sure the Tancredi Book of Shadows was destroyed since Todd had failed in retrieving it and in killing the only third generation witch with the power to destroy her plan. "Where is that book!" she shrieked.

As the rising turmoil of his twin turned into full blown anger, Simon's new found awareness cringed with disgust as his body was forced to kneel and his hands to clasp Lisa by the throat. "Squeeze, Simon." Came the order and as hard as he tried to fight it, his fingers began to close, choking the dark haired woman on the floor. "Wake her up, damn it! Wake her!" His twin was on the verge of spinning out of control and hell hath no fury as an evil woman scorned.

Simon fought to keep hold of his own thoughts and remain focused on the words she kept screaming. "I need that book! Choke the fucking truth out of that witch, Simon!" Simone was ranting she knew but as soon as the sun broke the horizon, she would lose this chance to kill the last of the Tancredi line of witches and the only obstacle in the way of her becoming one of the highest ranking Demon Lords.

Simon couldn't see the woman he was choking as long as Simone was in control of his eyes so he drew in her scent. It would help him identify her later. Then suddenly Simone ordered Simon to release the woman as she began to stir. Simone scrambled pulling Simon to his feet. As he felt the first pulls of dawn Simon hid his soul's smile. His sister had run out of time for this night and without a doubt he would be stronger come sunset.

As Lisa's dark curly head rolled back and forth fighting to clear the edges of darkness and open her eyes reality began to filter in replacing the wonderful memory of her Grandmother.

"I hate you, Simon." Simone spat as she too felt the pull of dawn and watched her chance of getting that book fade along with the darkness of the night. "Leave her here for the day. Once the sun sets we will return and end this fucking witches life along with that book."

Simon wasn't listening for the moment as Angel was calling for him. His mind reached out to hers and learned she was indeed the key. Not only to his heart, but the key to help him separate his soul from Simone's. He gave her as much information as he could and just as death welcomed him he told her about the book.

"Vicki!" Coreen ran to the bathroom door and yanked it open, the P.I. Spun around at the sound of her voice.

"What is it?" Vicki asked moving past her and out of the bathroom while pulling her hair into a pony tail.

"We gotta go. I know where Lisa is. And get this, Simon says Lisa is a witch and has a book of shadows. He thinks its important and may help us to separate his soul from his twins. Isn't this just the coolest thing? Do you and Henry communicate like this too?" Coreen asked in total awe and intrigue.

"Isn't _Simon Says_ a children's game?" Vicki asked hiding the twinge of envy she felt behind a bit of sarcasm. Then adding before Coreen could reply as she headed towards the door, "Simon says, get your ass out the door before Vicki leaves you here."

"Jealous much?" Coreen smiled as breezed past Vicki to lead the way down the hall.


	21. Chapter 21

"Jealous much?"Coreen smiled as she breezed past Vicki and lead the way down the hall. "Come on Vicki, you really need to give Henry a chance. If for no other reason, because you love each other."

"What do you know about it, Coreen? You talk about this connection with Simon as if you've dated the guy, excuse me, _vampire_, for two years. When not more than half hour ago you didn't even know his name for fucks sake!" Vicki spun around to face her younger assistant, clearly annoyed.

"Well, you are right about that, I didn't know his name. And I suppose to most people how I feel would look silly. But somehow Vicki, I think you above all else should know what I'm talking about. That is you would, if you stopped for a second and listened with your heart first and not your head." Coreen wasn't about to let Vicki's overly suspicious nature put a damper on her own feelings.

"Look. I just don't want to see you get hurt. I can see you honestly believe in how you feel, but we really have no idea who this vampire is. What if he is influencing your feelings? Things could get, ya know, hinky." Vicki didn't dare say anything about the possibility her thoughts were being controlled.

"You just can't understand how anybody can chose to trust in what they feel, and believe its the truth, can you? " Coreen couldn't help but feel annoyed. Just as she couldn't help feeling that Vicki's stubborn and cynical persona was nothing but a shield to protect herself from the possibility of pain and disappointment.

"No I don't understand how anyone can go head first and half cocked into something without knowing all the facts." Vicki snapped. "You especially! After all you have been through the last couple years, I'd have thought you'd be more … more" Vicki hesitated, choosing to throw her arms up in the air and shake her head as if in disbelief instead of calling her friend, well, stupid.

"Maybe its because of the things I've been through and all the unbelievable I've witnessed, by your side, that I choose to believe what is happening to me is real! I still believe in the power of love, in whatever form or way it comes into one's life, even if you don't."

"God, you sound like Henry." Vicki muttered, as she followed Coreen down a flight of stairs and back out into another hallway. "I hope you know where you are going."

"I'm trusting Simon's direction, so we will see. And, I'll take, sounding like Henry as a compliment. Who would know better? Having lived over four hundred years with the heartache of losing those he has loved, yet he still believes in it. Feels it, for you! What I don't get Vicki, is how after all the unbelievable you've also witnessed, you are unable to see the love you know is right there in front of you."

"Its called Retinitous Pigmentosa." Vicki replied half jokingly. She was so not willing to continue down this road of conversation. For many reasons. Luckily she didn't have to dodge anything more or throw the Goth overboard as it seemed they had reached their destination.

"I guess we will know soon enough what is real and what isn't. This is the room. Lisa is in here, and so is Simon." Coreen stated with confidence as she reached for the door knob and turned it.

"Coreen! Don't." Vicki's ordered as she reached out to stop her, grasping nothing but a handful of air as the determined Goth waltzed into the room without fear.

"Damn it." cussing under her breath Vicki followed. Snapping her asp open as she quickly surveyed the dimly lit room as best she could, while also keeping an eye on Coreen who ran to where Lisa sat tied to a chair. Not seeing any kind of visible threat, she quickly joined her assistant to help untie the gagged and shaken woman.

"Don't _ever_ do that again." Vicki growled glancing at Coreen as she undid the knotted bandanna at the back of Lisa's head.

"What?" Coreen asked as she untied the ropes around Lisa's chaffed ankles.

"Charge into an unsecured room! I should dock your pay for that!" Vicki snarled before turning to Lisa asking, "Are you alright? Bleeding or anything?"

"Just a giant headache." Lisa answered rubbing her sore wrists together turning to stare at Coreen when the totally Gothic dressed girl replied to Vicki. "Simon told me it was safe."

"Would this Simon be a six foot something vampire with swirling red glints in his green eyes?" Lisa cut in to ask as she gingerly got up from the chair and stretched her legs. "If so,who the fuck do you think tied me to this chair and left these red marks on my neck!"

"Its not what you think!" Coreen stated frantically looking from Lisa to a grim faced Vicki. Lisa looked at the disgustingly skinny, all dressed in black chick and wondered just who was the witch in this room. "Not what I think? What I do know is that, that thing had his hands around my throat and tried to kill me!"

"Lets all calm down a second." Vicki replied with a hint of relief as she slipped into her P.I. role and took control over the situation. "First of all, we all agree we are dealing with a vampire, correct? So we are safe for the time being, as this Simon is doing what all vampires do during the day. They die."

Out of the corner of her eye, Lisa watched as Coreen walked over to the closet beside the bathroom and as she reached for the door knob, Lisa gave warning. "Well just in case this one walks in his sleep or something, I'd be careful opening that door. He is in there."

"I know." Coreen told them as she pulled open the door to reveal the man who lay curled up in a ball on the floor of the closet. Dropping to her knees beside his still form she reached out to touch him, tenderly brushing the long blonde strands of hair from his face.

"I'm here. I'll keep you safe." She whispered while leaning down to place a kiss on his cold cheek unaware that behind his closed eyelids, his evil twin lay in limbo filled with unreleasable fury. Bound to his soul as she was, Simone was also bound to the confines of his physical body. That would remain unchangeable as long as she stayed in this lesser evil form. The time to change that could not come quickly enough.

As Vicki stared, momentarily speechless at the back of Coreen's bowed head, Lisa reached over her to pull down her lap top attache' case from the closet shelf. "If the jackass only knew, what he was looking for was right in front of his face."

"The Book of Shadows. He knew." Coreen stated smugly, glancing up at Vicki. "See? Its all true. Everything Simon told me is true." With a final soft caress that took her hand from his shoulders to his hip Coreen let out a sigh to which Vicki snorted, "Get a grip, you're making out with a dead man."

"Like you haven't before?" Coreen challenged as she got up and followed Vicki over to stand beside Lisa who had just pulled a large sealed manila envelope from the attache' case.

"After Nonna died, her lawyer had kept this for her until my twenty first birthday. I have never opened it. It had been so many years since I've heard her voice. I used to love the stories she would tell me. I actually believed them to be true, when I was four. But when she died and then my Mother, so did my belief. My father believed the Stregheria religion to be evil so he raised me and my brother in his religion after we lost our Mother."

Laying the envelope on the table, Lisa took a deep breath and drew on her memories to give her strength to open the package.

" So many times I almost left this behind when I traveled, but it always felt as if something or someone made me bring it. Lingering superstition maybe?"

"It could have been the Grigori?" Coreen interjected and as Vicki's eyebrows knit in question she added, "Watcher's. They are like guardian's over the portals between here and other world realms, such as the astral plane. They usually have a close relationship with the Strega."

"I don't know, really. I've always chose to believe it was because I made a pinky promise to Nonna. Silly I know." Black curls obscured both Vicki and Coreens vision but they didn't need to see her face to know she had tears in her eyes.

"Hey, a pinky promise is not the kind of promise I'd want to break, especially one made with a Grandmother." Vicki awkwardly offered as she reached across the small table to turn on the lamp. As she did Lisa blinked away the tears blurring her sight and gasped. "Your wrist!"

Instinctively Vicki went to yank back her arm but Lisa was quick to catch her hand. "Wait. I"m sure I've seen this before." Relaxing her arm so Lisa could turn it over Vicki said half jokingly, "I doubt it, its a one of a kind Astaroth."

Letting go of Vicki's hand, Lisa sunk into the chair, resting her elbows on the table she held her throbbing head in her hands. There were so many thoughts and images fighting to be seen and heard inside her mind that she couldn't think. "I've heard the name. I just can't seem to focus."

"You probably have a concussion. Maybe you should lie down for a bit, rest?" Coreen suggested.

"Coreen is right. Nothing you can do at the moment anyway." Vicki stated as she reached into her pocket for her cell phone. "Damn. Three voice mails from Mike." she muttered while hitting his number.

"Hey Mike."

Even Coreen could hear the clearly exasperated detective on the other end of the phone as he broke into long string of cuss words that ended with him asking if they were okay.

"Yeah, We are fine Mike. Look there have been some new developments. Why don't you come here." Vicki continued talking as she wandered over to the more private side of the room. "Listen. I need you to get here asap. I've got a vampire dead in the closet, a love struck assistant who's been marked by the said vampire, and a witch who apparently doesn't know she's a witch yet."

The silence on the other end of the phone made her wonder if he was still there. "Mike? Mike! Take a damn breath would ya? I'm not making this up. This is somehow all tied together. What? Oh...sorry. Lisa is here. We just found her. And Mike, one guess who the witch is. Mike?"

With a shake of her head, she pocketed her phone and walked back to where Lisa and Coreen had their noses buried in the now open Tancredi Book of Shadows.

"So anything we can use in there?" The P.I. asked as she took a seat beside Lisa.

"We've just started looking, besides I think Lisa is trying to digest the realization she is a Strega. A marked Strega at that!" Coreen said excitedly.

"Seems to be a lot of marking going around these days." Vicki cocked her head while giving Coreen the, yeah I mean you, look.

"As much as I understand this is new to you Lisa, we are in a bit of a time crunch here and none of us has had any sleep, so could you maybe save the reminiscing for another time?" She tried, really tried to keep any hint of annoyance or impatience out of her voice but for the love of God, they had some major problems to figure out. Not to mention, the dead for the moment, but still very much alive vampire in the fucking closet!

She tacked on a smile as Lisa's head snapped up from the book to look at her directly, answering not only with words but free flying hands, "Excuse me? I've just been attacked by, by … whatever that thing is laying in the closet! Then passed out from my head getting bashed. And now, thanks to I'd say seven Strega ancestor's, I'm trying to process all the knowledge they poured into my unconscious mind. Most of it in Italian!"

"That thing in the closet has a name. Its, Simon." Coreen huffed, clearly indignant. "He told me where to find you, Lisa. He also believes there is something in your book that will tell us how to separate his soul from that of his twin sister. It is her soul that you see doing all those evil things."

"Yeah. About that. We need proof Coreen. Who's to say he is possessed at all? What if at sunset he wakes up and goes postal? We need to find a way … " Vicki stopped mid sentence.

"Oh no. I don't think I like that, got an idea, look on your face." Coreen commented as she watched Vicki's eyebrows knit together. "Well? What is it?"

"You, are not going to like it, but its the only way I can think of to control Simon until we know whats going on. Keep reading. I've got to run to our room. Tell Mike to wait here for me, I'll be right back."

With no further explanation Vicki left.

"Well, guess that leaves us to find, whatever!" Lisa said as she flipped to the next page. Both of their jaws dropped as they took in the drawing. "Oh my Goddess! That's Simon!" Coreen said pointing to the charcoal sketch of the vampire, who looked to be chained to a beam of some sort. Standing next to him was another figure.

"That's me." Lisa whispered, pointing to the woman holding a small dagger in one hand and a book in the other.

"And that looks like Vicki. It has to be, look at the marking on her wrist!" Coreen finished as they both leaned in for a closer look. "What is she, I mean you, doing?" Coreen asked, but neither women could make it out as the charcoal had smudged over the years blurring parts of the drawing.

Both women jumped at the sudden loud knock on the door with Coreen leaping up from the chair as she called out, "Who is it?"

"Open the door, Coreen." Mike Celluci barked from the other side.

"Alright, I'm coming!" she replied.

"What in the hell have you and Vicki gotten yourselves into now?" The detective asked as he breezed by Coreen and scanned the room for Vicki. "Well, where is she?"

"She went to our room. She said she'd be right back and for you to wait here." Coreen explained as she took a protective stance in front of the closet door.

"Are you alright, Lisa? What happened? One second you were with Kate and I and the next gone." Mike asked as he looked down at the book on the table. "Great. You draw cartoons too."

Turning to Coreen he asked, "And why are you standing like that?"

"Like what?" Lifting her chin an inch higher Coreen tried unsuccessfully to appear relaxed when she replied.

"Oh I don't know, like a mother bear protecting her cubs or something." Mike answered remembering Vicki mumbling there was … a vampire in the closet.

"Or something." Lisa too mumbled, turning back to look again at the drawing. "This isn't a cartoon, Mike. This is a glimpse of the very near future."

"Great. Just great. Where the hell is Vicki?" Mike said shaking his head as he slumped to sit on the edge of the bed. "Okay. Coreen, you first. Start with whats behind that door."

After tossing the mostly unpacked suitcase on the bed, Vicki hesitated for a second before opening it. She was really worried how Coreen would react.

And Henry.


	22. Chapter 22

Walking swiftly down the long corridor to the elevators with her hands tucked into the pockets of her jeans, Vicki contemplated the possible outcomes of her idea. None of them were ideal. Under normal conditions she felt Coreen would see her reasoning and understand, but now she wasn't at all sure how her assistant would react. Although the girl drove her crazy most of the time she was smart as a whip and pretty level headed when it came to anything work related. But that was yesterday. Today, thanks to a vampire named Simon, she obviously wasn't thinking clearly. Quite possibly even being influenced or controlled by him. Which would explain why her young friend fully and truly believes she is in love with someone she literally does not know.

So caught up in her thoughts, Vicki would have breezed past the elevators save for the soft sounding ding that signaled its arrival. Spinning abruptly in its direction, she stood to one side and forced her frown into a slight smile as several people exited the small enclosed space. Their excitement and laughter reminding her she was on a cruise ship. Once inside, she smacked the elevator button and her frown returned as her thoughts drifted to the comments Coreen made alluding that she was missing out on something special with Henry and that she was even jealous.

As soon as the elevator reached her floor and the doors slid open, she yanked the card key from the back pocket of her jeans and bolted for the room, unwilling to acknowledge the fraction of truth in those words, even to herself. Sliding the card to unlock the door, she also reminded herself why she had come back to the room, and what she came to get. The bottom line was this, they needed some sort of protection from the vampire, just in case something went wrong. Which it usually did.

Flipping on the room lights, she went straight to the closet and pulled out the smaller of her two suitcases. After carefully tossing it onto the beautifully made, and oh so inviting bed, Vicki hesitated before opening it. Eying the towel shaped like a duck also sitting on the bed, she noticed two pieces of chocolate tucked under its wings causing her stomach to growl in hungry response.

Maybe because she was in the privacy of the room her mind suddenly deemed it okay to admit Coreen just might have hit a small nerve. Or maybe it was the yummy decadence of the piece of chocolate she had just popped into her mouth. Yes, it had to be the chocolate. Seating herself on the edge of the bed, she plucked the other candy from under the wing. "Just so we both understand" she told the towel shaped duck, "My common sense took a fantasy break for one tiny moment and wanted to believe the conviction in Coreen's eyes and sound of her voice. The girl made it look so damn easy I felt a little twinge of envy, and wished it were possible for me. Don't give me that look!" Vicki scowled at Daffy. "When you have had as many life experiences as I, any happily ever after notions you have had would've be blown to smithereens, too."

That thought brought an instant image of another vampire, Henry. "I'll have to explain this to him, too." She told the duck with a sigh, and as she did it, she knew it was a mistake to lay back against the pillows. Crossing her wrists to cover her eyes she let go a bewildered sigh as the image of Henry followed and slid into view behind her closed lids, prompting her to ask, "God, Henry. Why are you back in my life, why?"

She had just gotten used it, the emptiness that surrounded her when he had left, and it was unnerving as well as damned infuriating how she instantly responded once again, to the ever present impression that he was with her, as if he were a part of her.

Even now, knowing he was holed up in some windowless room, dead until the sun went down, she could almost swear he was here, lying next to her on the bed. And God help her, in these lonely quiet moments when she felt weak and no one was around to witness it, she wished it were true. But wishes and fairy tales were for children, and she knew better. Yes, she did. So why then could she practically feel the touch of his fingers gently stroking the loose strands of her hair that had fanned across the pillow? Why then was the image of his face behind her closed eyes so clear and real she could see the glisten of unshed tears and regret in the depth of those blue eye's candidly looking into her own?

"I never should have left, Victoria." Why then could she feel his words inside her mind and not feel angry by the invasion?

Instead, the impression of his voice inside her, fueled another kind of craving for his body to do the same. It was madness.

"Ask me in, Vicki." There it was again. Not quite words but a definite impression of them. She tried to ignore it, knowing she should get up, get her stuff and get back to Coreen but try as she might, she couldn't bring herself to open her eyes.

Instead she felt compelled to question, "What? Ask you in?"

"Yes." was the simple reply and suddenly it became clear. This was Henry, and imagined or not he would not intrude unless she invited him. Again she felt compelled to ask, "How do I know I won't turn into a Coreen?"

"Trust me or not. You decide." His voice seemed to float in the air between her closed eyes and the image of his face hovering over her. Its tone was as velvety smooth and delicious as the piece of chocolate still melting in her mouth, and try as she might she couldn't resist the temptation of either.

Clearly she had already lost her mind and by telling the vampire, "Don't make me regret this, Henry." she confirmed it. It went against every single personal boundary she had set for herself in the past year. She trusted him once and swore never to do it again and here she was, not five minutes after he waltzed back into her life, she was handing over her mind. For the love of God, she was Coreen. Panic instantly set in, "No! Wait!" Forcing her eye's to open she bolted upright, half expecting to see Henry standing in front of her. He wasn't. And in that space of a moment she knew he took her panic as yet another rejection of who and what he was and now, Henry, was gone.

The connection was broken, she knew it to be real now, because she could not feel him. The realization took her breath away and left her feeling numb and more alone then ever. Falling back onto the bed, she curled into a ball and gave in to the tears and thought of Henry. Present and past. This was worse than that first night after she turned him down, and he left.

Only this time it didn't take a couple of weeks of wallowing in self pity, denial and scotch before acknowledging the love she felt for the man who had left her a year ago, and so it seemed, now. Slowly anger took the place of the pain and her tears ended. Pushing herself to a seated position, she swiped the last traces of their evidence from her cheek and repositioned the glasses on her nose. Taking a deep, cleansing breath she reached to pull the suitcase closer, vowing that this time would be different, and Henry Fitzroy would soon get a ear full. She had been so damn close to throwing herself at him, all set to forgive and forget the past year as if nothing happened, but this had quickly reminded her so much had changed and in the process so had she.

Sliding her fingers along the back edge of the suitcase in search of the zipper's tab, Vicki's thoughts flashed back to those first few weeks after Henry had moved away.

After all this time, she hadn't told Coreen she had gone to see Rajani, once she had pulled herself together and could think clearly. She didn't feel it was necessary back then to explain how determined and focused she had become in finding a way to protect them both now that Henry had left, leaving the territory open for the very real possibility of a new vampire to move in.

As she flipped open the now unzipped top and began removing the few pieces of clothing and other miscellaneous items, her mind wandered back to that first of several early morning meetings with the Doctor that had started it all.

"Rajani, I was wondering if you could do me a favor." Vicki had asked straight a way as they sat in the corner booth of the local coffee spot.

"Normally as you know I would have to refuse, but since you're asking as a friend, outside the confines of the office and while I'm still off the clock, of course you can." Rajani smiled with a wink over the rim of her cup of chia tea.

"I have something I'd like you analyze for me but I need you to keep it between us. No cops and no … ah, Henry's." The subject of Henry being something other than human had never been mentioned between them, but Vicki had suspected for a very long time, the wise doctor knew more about things then she ever let on. And as usual she didn't even bat an eyelash.

"Understood. Now, what is it you need." The raven haired woman asked setting her tea cup down.

Pulling the manilla envelope containing the illumination del sol and the small vial she had found out of her purse, Vicki then slid it over to the other side of the table.

"I need to find out what is in the vial, how it and the IDS work, independently or together and if poisonous or deadly, is there an antidote. And Rajani, I need it, yesterday."

Vicki didn't feel the need to offer her some kind of story explaining the Illumination Del Sol and what it had been used for. Or that she had gone back to that old church just a couple of days earlier and tore it apart in search of what, she didn't really know. Until she found a vial labeled Moribund, hidden in the same room where Delphine had disintegrated before her own eyes. Yes, she was thankful there was no need to explain it. "I owe you one, Rajani. No. Make that two."

"I will be in touch." The good Doctor assured her, patting the package now safely deposited into the inside pocket of her lab coat before she had left.

Now that she had emptied the suitcase, Vicki felt along the bottom seam for the tiny hidden clasp. Grasping the cold piece of metal firmly she gave it a tug and then carefully unzipped it, opening the concealed compartment to reveal the contents she had hoped to never use, again. Lifting the dark brown vial from its foam cushion Vicki lifted it toward the light from the nearby lamp and checked the level of the liquid inside recalling the subsequent meeting with Rajani.

"What you have here, is a tincture derived from several plant species." Rajani had informed her while pulling the data sheets from the folder and handing them over. "I found no traces of this substance on the piece. I would hazard a guess and say they are independent of each other."

"That was so not what I was hoping to hear." Vicki replied feeling the sting of disappointment.

"Ah, but take at look at this." Pointing to the first ingredient, Rajani explained, "This is Curare. It dates back centuries as an arrow tip poison used by Indians along the Amazon and Orinoco Rivers in South America. What is interesting to note, is Curare contains two alkaloids: curine, which paralyzes the muscle fibers of the heart, and curarine, which paralyzes the motor nerve endings in voluntary muscles. In sufficient quantities and strength, this poison will cause death for anything, alive and at the very least paralysis in other forms of the living and the dead.

"Really?" Vicki glanced at the Doc from over the rim of her glasses before pushing them up her nose and then turning back to the form. "Huh. And this?"

"Another paralytic. This one, anonaine is derived from the bark of the cherimoya. You might have heard of it by the name custard apple as well. There is also a good quantity of the plants leaf juice, known to kill lice. I'm not certain how, but since lice are blood suckers, merely ingesting tainted blood or contact with the juice, could also cause paralysis. Interesting, isn't it?"

"Interesting indeed." Vicki murmured out loud, her focus returning to the task at hand. "If you only knew Rajani." A brief smile lingered on her lips as she wondered exactly what the good Doctor really did know.

The sudden ring of her cell phone jolted from her mindful musings as she finished putting the two extra vials into her purse and tucked the specially made pistol into the waistband at the back of her jeans. Thinking it would be Mike wondering what was taking her so long, she didn't take the time to glance at the ID before answering.

"I'm on my way, Mike."

"Victoria, is that you?"

It took everything she had not to hang up on hearing her Mother's voice. "Mom. I'm fine, everything is fine but I'm really in a bit of a rush at the moment. I'll have to call you back later, bye!" Just before she could hit the end button on her phone she heard or could swear she heard, "Augustus, she hung up on me!"

Surely she didn't mean, Augustus, Augustus. Right? Right. No way the two knew each other. Shaking off that thought, Vicki found herself thinking of another conversation. Augustus was very intriguing and boy was the ever polite gentleman surprised she managed to find him and for the reason she had.

"I want you to tell me what this will do to a vampire." Vicki came right out and asked as they sat in the older man's study.

"Henry had told me he was in love with a hard headed, shoot from the hip kind of woman." Augustus smiled politely. "May I offer you a drink?"

"No. Thanks. Sorry. I don't mean to sound rude Augustus, but this is not about Henry. I need to know I have some kind of protection from others like Henry. Especially now that he has left … town." Vicki replied as she handed him the data sheet from Rajani.

"You do understand I have taken an oath to protect and keep order in this world, correct?" Augustus reminded the beautiful woman as he also thought his old friend a fool to leave when there was obviously so much unfinished business between them. "Ah, yes." he had replied after looking over the information she provided. "Come, we have much to discuss but first I have something to show you."

A few days later she met once more with Henry's old friend, to pick up the specially hand crafted weapon and a bit of training on how to use it. With her eyesight such as it was, she had chosen not to use firearms again, but Augustus assured her as long as she hit her target in the chest and the five needled bullet pierced skin, it would work. One hit would bring a vampire to his knees, two hits would cause temporary paralysis. Depending on the strength of the vampire, very temporary. Nothing more. If she needed to kill, she'd only have a few minutes at most to do so.

And she would be forever in his debt, Vicki thought as she left the room to rejoin the others.


End file.
